A fragile heart
by iWillhexYou
Summary: this is totally a fan fiction about Rogue and Remy which has my own spin on everything! it will have a lot of romance and action, just give me a few weeks to complete it, this is going to be a very long story!
1. Part 1

**(To my previous readers: please do not freak out that most of the story is gone, it will be reposted and updated shortly. I have just promised since day one I would fix the grammar and spelling errors, well I finally have time. I also found some things wrong with the plot, so here and there will be a change, but nothing so dramatic you will have to re-read, so please don't be upset, the rest will be back over the next few days)**

**(To new readers: I really hope you enjoy the story, I've put two years into it but am a busy college student and don't get to it as often as I'd like too. I'm sorry for any bad accents or unapproved plot lines or character changes, but as I use to say if you don't like it don't read it, or go write your own story, which I would more than love to read, so if you write Rogue and Gambit stories and would like reviews let me know.)**

**(To everyone: ENJOY!)**

**Prologue**

Mystique was late; Eric hated it when she was late.

Walking at a fast pace down the long metal hallway of Magneto's lair she had her hand tightly wrapped around little Marie's wrist. She hadn't wanted to bring the girl, but who'd of thought that finding a babysitter in a pinch would be so difficult, especially in New York City.

Mystique was still getting use to this whole mother thing, it was difficult for her, and she had never taken in a child before. The members of her Brotherhood were all older and knew how to take care of themselves, whereas Marie was a fourteen year old who had just lost her parents. Mystique was trying, she really was, but it just wasn't enough. Though she hated to admit it she would have to send for her friend Irene, who was born with natural motherly instincts and could take care of the girl. Still, it frustrated Mystique that she did not have the required natural skills to take care of the young girl.

Tonight was an awful beginning, she had been so pressed for time that she brought t Marie with her. Mystique wasn't sure how Eric would react yet, he might punish her with rough sex, but that she could handle, what she couldn't handle was him laying a finger on her Marie, or any of his Acolytes for that matter. Mystique hated the bunch of them, they were all young, brute, and needed some serious training in combat as well as manners. Mystique just hoped that they would all be out tonight.

But as a pair of sliding metal door opened before them there sat Creed, Pyro, and Piotr around a table playing cards. There were beer bottles everywhere and Mystique wasn't sure but she thought she saw some cocaine on one of the table edges. Mystique cringed at the thought of leaving Marie alone with them, but Eric was waiting.

Mystique took Marie over to the coach in front of a big screen TV and had her sit down, double checking that Marie had her gloves on to avoid any accidents involving her powers.

Once all seemed well with Marie she strode over to the table where the boys were playing cards and threw some of the bottles to the ground.

"Blazes Mystique!" cried Pyro nearly falling out of his seat. "Why is it every time we meet you've got somethin' shoved up ye ass!"

"Can it Pyro," Mystique said firmly, looking him directly in the eye. "Now listen to me all of you!" she demanded her hard gaze moving to Creed. "That's my new little girl sitting over there and if any of you touch her, not only will you hit the ground unconscious but when you wake up I will personally cut your throat open with my nails!" She looked to Piotr, "Got it!?" she hollered.

"Got it Mystique," replied Piotr, "We didn't even see her till you pointed her out."

"Well it better stay that way!" warned Mystique as she gave each boy a long hard stare, "and if that damn Cajun comes around you make sure he keeps his filthy swamp hands off her!"

"Got you love," said Pyro, "but don worry bout Gambit, he's getting busy tonight!" This was followed by a cheer from the other two, which ended when they looked back at Mystique.

"One last thing," she said knocking a few more beer bottles to the floor, "keep it quiet out here, I don't need my girl hearing all your trash talk!"

With that, Mystique took one last look at Marie who was sitting in the exact position Mystique had left her in and made her way through another sliding door that led to Eric's room.

He was angry just like she knew he would be, but he seemed eager to get started. It didn't bother Mystique; the sooner they got started the sooner she could be out of here. This interaction had been going on for years. It was Mystique's monthly exchange for the unlimited spending Eric gave her, and at first Mystique needed the money bad, but now she was settled and had her own money coming in.

"You're late!" Eric said sternly, "And not in the correct form."

Mystique looked down at herself and realized she was still Raven Darkholm, knowing she'd get punished for this as well she quickly turned into the tall, attractive, middle aged blonde, that had been Eric's wife many year ago. She smiled at him kindly, hoping to cool his temper. It worked; he walked over to her and did not hit her, but instead planted a pleasantly warm kiss on her lips.

Mystique, now playing the role of Sara, leaned into his kiss and opened her mouth to his. She had become use to his love making and found a part of her enjoyed it, though she still loathed him to her very core. His hands were just making their way to the belt on her skirt before he pulled back and grabbed a necklace from the table.

It was the same simple sapphire necklace he made her wear every month. She never really knew the story behind it, but she assumed it had been a gift to his wife. It was absolutely stunning and worth a small fortune, not just for the price, but the power it had over Eric. The necklace was Mystiques intended robbery, she knew as long as she had it Eric wouldn't drop all contact with her, he would come searching and most likely hunt her down. But by the time he would be able to find her she would have a powerful weapon that would keep him from getting what he wanted.

Once Eric was done clasping the necklace his lips moved to the tender spot of Mystique's neck. She faked a moan as she cried out his name, hoping it would induce him into his erection sooner than usual. It didn't work; he simply continued to kiss her neck as his hands made their way up her shirt to her breasts, where he teased her for several minutes. Mystique knew it was going to be a long night and as Eric threw her against the bed she tried to get into it, knowing it was the last time she'd ever hold Eric tenderly again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie sat in the same spot Mystique had set her in for hours, her only form of entertainment being the TV, which the boys had on a Real World Marathon. Marie found that she hated the show immediately and found the boys crude conversation even worse, so she starred at the clock from ten to three in the morning and Mystique still wasn't back. Marie was a smart girl who knew what was going on, but she couldn't help but ask herself, sex takes this long?

"Don't fuck with me Creed!" shouted Piotr, "I know you be cheatin'!"

"Oh yeah, how? Am I hiding the cards in my fur or something!?"

"I don't know but I swear I will tear you the fuck apart till I get it oughta you if it happens again!" warned Piotr sitting back in his seat.

"Common mates, can't we play like good boys now?" asked Pyro.

"No," grumbled Creed, "that damn Cajun is only sixteen and spends every Saturday night fucking the socks off some chick while were always stuck here playing cards!"

"Leave him alone," said Piotr, "he just a boy, when he picks up an STD he'll learn his lesson. Then there will be plenty of room for us to make our move on the ladies."

"Maybe us mate," said Pyro, "but furball over here gonna be a virgin his whole life."

"Bite me Pyro," Creed snapped, "I've had sex many times, unlike you Mr. I only have a five inch dick!"

"Ouch!" hollered Piotr as he began to burst into laughter.

"O.k you know what mother fuckers I'm sick of this! I'm going to bed if all your going to do is make fun of my fucking dick!" growled Pyro as he began to get out of his seat, but he felt a pair of hands push down on his shoulders till he was back in his seat. "Well if it ain't the sex machine himself, what you doing home so early Remy?"

"Three in de mornin' ain't early homme," said Gambit.

"Do you mean to tell me that Gambit couldn't find a girl tonight?" teased Piotr.

"Oh dis Cajun did boys, but de thing was her parents would've killed her if we got caught so we had to improvise," said Gambit with a smirk.

"Please emphasis on improvise," said Creed a smile coming across his face.

"Let's jus say dat de ally wall was all we needed."

"No way!" cried Pyro, "I won't believe it till I see proof mate!"

Gambit smirked again as he removed a pink thong from his pocket and threw it to Pyro. Pyro caught it and observed the handwriting on the string. _I had a great time bad boy, give me a call!_ And sure enough it was followed by a local area number.

"For fucks sake Remy, you a damn freak you know that!" commented Pyro as he threw the thong back to Gambit, who immediately threw it into the trash.

"What are you doing mate?!" exclaimed Pyro, "Aren't you going to call the girl back?!"

"No," laughed Gambit as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs. "She was a good fuck but dat's bout it. You can call her if ya wanna homme."

Pyro grunted, "I wouldn't dream of following you up mate, you must got some skill with all the girls you've hooked up with."

"No kidding," added Piotr, "so what did this one look like?"

"Tall, black curly hair, dark brown eyes, and a nice ass, the same as usual," replied Remy solemnly.

"You don't seem too happy, what the black haired ones not your type Gumbo?" asked Creed.

"Actually moi prefer de red heads."

"You in luck then, there's one sitting right over there," said Creed pointing toward Marie.

"Merde!" cried Gambit, "Der been a lil petite sittin dere an no one say anythin'?"

"Didn't think that you were one to keep your sex life a secret," said Creed as he stood and stretched himself out. "Well I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow sometime in the afternoon."

"Same here," said Pyro as he too got up and walked toward his bedroom.

"Guess I'll get some shut eye too," said Piotr.

"Common homme have one beer wit me," said Gambit opening a beer and handing it out to his friend.

"No thank you," said Piotr, "I've already exceeded my limit, sides last one in the rec. room has to clean it up and since you're usually up till the crack of dawn I'll leave the honor to you."

"Thanks man," said Gambit before taking a drink from the bottle in his hand.

"No problem, night lucky bastard," replied Piotr before he got up and headed to his room.

Gambit suddenly became very aware he was in the room alone with a very small girl who probably thought he was the biggest pervert on the planet. He was all about impressions and he hated when people thought badly of him, though there were plenty of people in the world who did. Yet, he still liked to make a good first impression.

So setting his beer down he walked over to the chair next to the coach and hopped himself comfortably into the seat.

"Evenin petite, or should I be sayin good morning?" he said very friendly, but the girl didn't move or respond. "What's a lil fille like you doin sittin round a place like dis so late at night?"

Still she didn't respond, she kept her eyes firmly on the clock. Gambit followed her gaze then lifted himself slowly from the chair he was in and moved to the other chair that blocked the view of the clock. He was finally able to get a good look at her but she cast her eyes downward before they could make eye contact.

She was a pretty little thing, with red hair that had two white stripes cupping her face. Her skin was very pale, but where it would look bad on most girls it made her illuminate, and the fact she was head to toe in black made it only stand out more. He wanted to know what color her eyes were but he couldn't see through her thick eyelashes. He was amazed at how beautiful her pouted lips looked set against her firm jaw, if she was this beautiful when she was angry he couldn't imagine how she looked when she was happy.

Gambit managed to pull himself from his thought, she was a young girl, too young for him, and he was trying to be friendly, and the stare he was giving her wasn't the best way to start off. "Cat got your tongue petite or you jus don like to talk?"

"The later," she grumbled crossing her arms as she continued to look at the floor.

"Ah," Gambit sighed leaning back in the chair. "Why such a pretty petite like you not wanna talk?"

"Ah ain't pretty!" she snapped back, her heavy southern accent revealing itself. "An ah don't talk to creeps like ya!"

"Ouch," said Gambit pretending to be hurt. "You hurt me cherie. But aside from dat why you say you not pretty, dis Cajun think you are."

"That doesn't say much," she grumbled back.

She had a temper and a quick wit, Gambit was intrigued, not to mention he was dying to look at her eyes.

"You don like dis Cajun very much do you cherie?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Gee, how'd you make that brilliant observation!" she snarled.

"Cause dis Cajun got a way of readin' people, why don we start over? My name is Remy LeBeau, but people call me Gambit, it's nice to meet you," Gambit said holding out his hand to make a proper introduction.

She stared at the floor for a moment, unsure of what to do, he saw her quickly check her cloved hand, but finally she placed it into his and shook it. "Mah names Marie, people don't call meh anything," she stated, causing Remy to chuckle. What could he do to make her look at him?

"Cherie, can I ask you a question?" he asked lowering his voice, his hand not leaving hers.

"What?"

"Why are you so sad?" he whispered.

Marie was so taken off guard that she looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were bright red rubies on solid black and it felt as if they were piercing through her soul. Gambit was feeling the same thing as she looked up at him and he saw two shining emeralds peering at him. For moments they sat there simply starring at each other, until Marie felt herself blush and she had to look away. She tried to remove her hand from Gambit's but he held firmly.

"You didn answer my question cherie," said Gambit, breaking the silence.

"How'd ya know ah was sad?" Marie said turning back to him, tears glazing her eyes.

"Jus call it a guess cherie," said Gambit rubbing his fingers over her gloved knuckles.

"Good guess," she replied, a tear spilling down her cheek, but she caught it quickly. "An why do ya keep callin meh cherie? Whad it mean?"

"It means dearest in French," said Gambit, who was bold enough to begin rubbing the center of her palm. "Now don get off subject tell dis Cajun what problems a pretty fille like you have?"

Marie took in a deep breath in an attempt to keep back her tears, "Where to start?" she stated timidly. "Meh life just sucks."

"Don say dat cherie, I'm sure it can't be as bad as dis Cajun's life."

"Really?" she said looking into his eyes again. "Then let's play a game, ah tell you somethin bout mah life in exchange for soemthin bout yours."

Gambit froze for a moment, his life was one big mess, and he had never revealed it to anyone. But he figured that the problems a little girl had couldn't even compare to his and that after one shot she'd see her problems couldn't compare to his. "Alright, but you go first petite."

"Both meh parents died a few months ago."

So much for his life being a lot more complicated then hers, he should've known by her look that something was dreadfully wrong. "Moi sorry petitie, but at least you knew your parents; mine left me on some stranger's porch to die." There that was easy, it was public knowledge he didn't really reveal anything.

"Ah could kill you right now if ah wanted to."

Gambit's eyes widened slightly, "How cherie?"

"Nope, gotta get somethin from you," she stated firmly.

Gambit sighed; he didn't know what else he could say without dredging up old and painful memories. "I've broken at least three hearts dis week an I could care less."

Marie looked at the floor again and tried pulling her hand from his again, but failed, as he took her other hand into his and she was forced to look at him. "How could you kill me cherie?" he asked a little above a whisper.

"If you touch meh skin right now," she replied in just as light a tone, "ah would absorb your thoughts an your powers, an if ah held on long enough ah could kill ya." During her last sentence she tried to remove her hands from Gambit's but he stood up slightly and took the empty seat on the coach, his hands still holding hers, and leaned in till his face was only a hair from hers. He could feel her pulse quicken as she began to panic, but he wasn't going to let her move, he was lost in her emerald eyes.

"So you tellin' a guy like myself you've never been kissed?" he said with a smirk.

Marie swallowed hard as her pulse quickened and she thought her heart would jump out of her throat. She simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She knew she should pull away now before he got hurt, but he was so close and his scent of spices and cigarette's made her head spin in a good way she had never felt before.

Finally she composed herself, "Ya gotta back away now Gambit…"

"It's Remy."

"Fahn, Remy! Ya gotta back away now before we both get hurt."

"But cherie," whispered Gambit removing one of his hands from hers and resting it on the small of her back, "we ain't touchin."

Marie swallowed hard again, but this time when she opened her mouth she couldn't speak. She was only conscious of two things, her racing heart and the Cajun's burning stare.

Gambit knew he should have pulled away after teasing her a bit, that play time was over, in fact he was dangerously aware that he had quit playing, which was something he hadn't done in a long time. But her eyes shining up at him, her lips slightly parted, made him feel something he hadn't felt with any of the much older, more experienced women he had been with recently.

"Marie," he said softly as he pulled off the thin glove that was on her hand. She didn't even notice, she was entranced in his red eyes that sparkled with something she had never seen in anyone's before. She was trying to discover whether it was admiration or desire when suddenly she felt her glove touch her lips and even better Gambit's warm lips against her own. It wasn't how anyone would imagine a first kiss, but for Marie it was the only option, and though Gambit kept it a light and gentle kiss it burned Marie's skin like fire.

When she could no longer breathe Marie pulled away from Gambit with a gasp and laid her bare fingers on her lips, unaware of what to say or do. Everything was spinning and she wasn't sure of what was supposed to happen after a kiss. Her friends had often bragged about their first kisses, but they had skipped on the part where everything goes fuzzy and you can't think straight.

Marie opened her lips to speak but she jumped again at the sound of clashing metal doors and Gambit slipped away from the room.

"Marie, we have to leave now!" demanded Mystique, fear very apparent in her voice.

Marie obeyed and ran to her step mother who took her by the shoulder as they took off at a quick pace down the metal hallways in the pitch dark. Marie felt like she would fall several times before they actually made it outside where they had the moon to light their path.

Mystique was breathing incredible hard, she had taken on her form as Raven once again, only she still had Eric's necklace clasped to her neck. She knew that Eric would be knocked out for the rest of the night, but she couldn't afford to take chances.

When they reached the car Mystique indicated for Marie to get in quickly as she opened her own door and threw the key into the ignition. Once Marie had her door shut Mystique hit on the gas pedal and spun off into the night.

Marie tried to get a quick glance back through her review mirror before they drove out of sight and although she would never be sure she thought she saw a pair of red eyes watching her from the gate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second Meetings **

Four years…Four long years Eric had his Acolytes out training at the break of dawn till they could no longer stand, then go searching in unimaginable lands and fighting pointless battles just to find Mystique.

He had only had two things on his mind, the battle between mutants and humans, and that damned necklace

Gambit couldn't understand it, but once again Creed, Pyro, Piotr, and he sat in a little restaurant in the middle of England, again empty handed.

That one night was always fresh in his mind, how could it not be? He had been sitting on the coach with what had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and something had come over him that made him kiss her. He still felt guilty about it, she had been too young, far too young for him, and what had he done? He had stolen her first kiss, a dirty Cajun like himself, who had no business meddling with such a delicate flower. It made him wince at the memory of her dark green eyes piercing his own; the nights that followed the robbery he tried to find emerald eyes like those, but failed in that as well. It was times like these where he sat around with the guys, not paying attention to a word they were saying, throwing useless eye flirting at some red head, that he pondered about where she was now and what she was doing with her life.

Eric had gone absolutely mad that morning when he awoke to find Mystique gone, along with his necklace. He had barged into each and every one of his Acolyte's rooms and beat the living shit out of them for information. Gambit of course had seen the most and when he told Eric that he had indeed seen Mystic run out of the place, not chasing her down, Gambit got thrown so hard against the wall he was in a coma for nearly a week. As for the other Acolyte's they too had suffered greatly and ever since had been on the search for Mystique.

It was practically impossible, they had spent a year in Russia after hearing from a terrible source and had since been to Venice, Poland, Argentina, and they were currently in London England. Once again it seemed useless, Eric had phoned them about two weeks ago saying that an old friend had spotted her, of course this old friend was really old and had absolutely terrible vision.

So the Acolyte boys had decided to go out for the evening and have a little fun. It had been a good month since Gambit had his last fuck and it had been a good long month since Creed's last drink. They all decided on a local restaurant called Claude's Kitchen, which had a very wide range of drinks at the bar and more than plenty of young women. Gambit had been giving the attractive red head with a blue mini dress looks all evening, she was with a group of friends, but he knew the second he got her alone she'd fall right into his lap. This made the somewhat drunk Creed annoyed and he raised his glass to propose a toast.

"To Gambit, who doesn't even have to try to get into a girl pants, I hope you have fun tonight with that little red head while the rest of us sit around and do absolutely nothing!"

"Thank you Creed, dis Cajun will," Gambit smirked, looking back over to the red head and raising his glass, she wasn't the hottest thing he had ever attracted, but she still was pretty hot.

Gambit sighed at the thought, yes she was hot, but she wasn't beautiful. There was only one girl he had ever thought beautiful before he met Mystique's little quick witted little Brotherhood partisan, but even she got knocked out of the park by little Marie. Those damn eyes, he hated how he couldn't stop thinking about them. He was nineteen now and he guessed that she was about fourteen at this time, it was terrible of him to think of a little girl that way. He took down a large gulp of his beer before he turned back to his fellow teammates.

"Why don you boys try flirtin' wit some of de belle's here tonight?" he asked. "Remy show ya how."

"No thanks mate," said Pyro, "I like for the ladies to come to me because if they come first that means their desperate and only want a one night stand, I couldn't imagine waking up to the same girl night after night, how lame would that be."

"Torturous!" hollered Piotr as he rose his glass, "To the single life and its many wondrous advantages!"

"Here, here!" hollered the others, genuinely meaning it, except for Remy.

"So what about our job mates?" exclaimed Pyro, "I think we've hit another dead end, surprise, surprise? How many years we gonna keep playing this cat and mouse chase?"

"As long as Mag's tells us to homme," replied Gambit. "Not all dat bad."

"Speak for yourself," growled Creed, "I came into this deal to wipe the human race off the planet and from what I can tell their all still walkin and breathin."

Gambit chuckled, "But homme whad would ya do if there were no humans around? You'd be stuck playin wit a piece of string pussy cat."

Pyro couldn't hold back his laughter while Piotr continued to tease him, "Oh look the little kitty is all upset."

"Hum?" a soft voice behind Piotr mumbled, "Did you boys like need some service?" He turned to see the prettiest little brunette behind him. "Well like don't just sit there like a fool. Did you say my name or not?"

"Oh no we, we just, I mean I…"

"Actually now that you're here could you get me another scotch?" Creed asked hold out his glass.

"Actually I'm not old enough to serve from the bar, but if you wait one second I can get someone who'll be happy to take your order," she stated with a smile before she looked back at Piotr. "So do you need something or not?"

"Well actually, umm, no, I…"

"O.k then I'm like totally swamped so see ya," she said somewhat irritated before she turned and was on her way.

It was Remy's turn to laugh, "If dats how you boys handle de fille's we have some serious problems!"

"Shut up!" Piotr snapped before taking a large gulp of his beer as he watched the little brunette make her way around to another table.

"I'm not even that bad," Creed insisted as he raised his glass.

"Well mates, what do you say we blow this stand and go to a real bar, the chicks here are nowhere near to being drunk," sad Pyro.

"Ah but homme," replied Gambit as he watched the tall red head edge her way through the crowd toward his table, "dat only mean dey will remember how damn good you were in de mornin'."

Pyro was about to make a snappy remark but found himself jumping into an attack position along with his other colleagues as the lamp above their head came crashing down onto the table and sent little pieces of glass into every direction, "What the bloody hell?!"

Gambit ignored the glass and looked straight up to the ceiling where he saw one of the boards shake, knowing a good party crasher when he saw one. He reached for the pack of cards that were in his pocket, but he was too late. The ceiling above collapsed and a figure clad in black slammed their boots hard against the table top.

The people around the restaurant were already panicking and heading through the door leaving the four Acolytes's to fend for them as the figure stood, brining their hands to the collar of their long black coat and pulled it from their body.

"Evein' boys," came a hard yet sweet voice that had its back turned to Gambit but was giving Pyro a murderous glare.

Pyro himself nearly keeled over, their party crasher was a women. She wasn't peculiarly tall but the way her black leather pants hugged at her wide hips gave her the illusion of height, while her black sleeveless top revealed a stunning cleavage line, and she had on a pair of gloves that went to her elbow. Pyro would've jumped her then and there having his way with her if he hadn't looked to her face. She was pale, but young, and she had her eyes painted pitch black while her lips were painted a dark maroon color that was almost the same color as her dark hair that was tied back into tight bun. The longer Pyro stood the broader her smile got, that's when Pyro noticed the stunning dark blue jem around her neck.

"It's Mystique! Get her boys," Pyro hollered throwing himself at the girl only to be stopped with a good hard kick to the throat that sent him reeling back.

Creed, who was seeing double by then, lunged forward but was met with a punch right in the eye as the girl bent forward and spun herself around.

She slowly arose again, a dark smile on her face as she turned toward Gambit and Piotr, who were in full attack position. There was something unbelievably familiar about this girl clad in black that Gambit couldn't put his finger on, he didn't have much time to consider it either. Unlike the other Acolytes he was experienced in fighting and he knew that whenever there was an angry woman standing before you looking like she means business you keep your guard up.

"Now that's not very nice," said the voice, somewhat straining, as if it were trying to hide an accent. "You boys should at least ask a gal her name before attacking her like that."

"Aren't you Mystique?" Piotr asked rather plainly, his fists clenched in front of him as they changed into their metallic form.

"Actually I am the Rogue and I have a little message for your boss," the girl said taking one step closer to the side of the table so she was looking down at Piotr, she wouldn't look at Gambit, though he was seriously trying to get a better look at her. There was just something that was so familiar, something in that voice she was hiding. Focus LeBeau, Gambit screamed in his mind as he eyed the necklace determining the best way to snatch it.

"Tell him he can have the damn necklace back, if he releases all his documents on Weapon X," she gave another dark smirk, "and if he refuses then Mystique will destroy the necklace. If she's in a good mood she'll send it back piece by piece, but trust me I have a gut feeling she won't."

"Where exactly do you come into all dis fille?" Gambit asked, trying to get her attention.

Her eyes shifted momentarily in his direction, but she returned it back to Piotr, "I'm just the messenger in all this, even though I'm rather disappointed, I was hoping for a fight. It just proves that Magneto hired a bunch of losers to do his dirty work."

"Tsk, tsk," said Gambit moving his finger back and forth, "yo shouldn't have said dat petite, yo see Piotr here don like bein called a loser."

Sure enough Piotr, who was very sensitive to the word, was angry. He gave a low growl before allowing himself to fully change to his metallic form. "You wanna say that again you bitch!"

"Sure," she replied resting her hands on her hips, "you ain't nothing but Magneto's loser squad."

"You asked for it!" Piotr cried moving forward swinging his arm as he dove in for a punch. Idiot, Gambit thought as he tried to stop the damage he saw ahead of time, but he couldn't reach Piotr.

The swing was useless, the girl, who was obviously a skilled fighter, jumped so that Piotr went falling to the floor. Seemed pretty harmless but when a guy weights about 900 pounds in metal once he's on the floor it takes him awhile to get back up. Plus, the girl had landed right on his back and used the momentum from his attempt to get up to flip herself over Gambit.

She had the exit right in view but as she got up a blast of fire threw her back to the ground. Pyro, who was having trouble moving, had managed to block his target but was disappointed he didn't actually hit her, his hands went back to his throat which felt like it had been squished and let his partners do the rest.

"Gaw'd," the girl cried in a southern accent that immediately got Gambit's attention, it couldn't be. No it wasn't, there were plenty of people in the world with southern accents just like that. Still he made an attempt to grab her but was beat to it by Creed, who took her by the arm and lifted her off the ground.

"You damn whore!" hollered Creed, whose head was pounding; he wanted to rip the girl's throat. But he needed one thing first, "Give me the necklace you bitch!"

"Go for it sugah!" the Rogue spit back, "But let meh warn ya, de ain't no way you getting dis necklace off meh wit out droppin' to de ground!"

"Is that so!" Creed screamed into her face, his own face inches from hers. "We'll see about that…" he began as he reached for the necklace. He had it in his grasp for a micro second before he felt like he was being drained of life. He moaned out in pain as everything went dark around him and sure enough he collapsed to the floor.

The girl stumbled out of Creed's grasp, but after a moment to collect herself she was fully aware of the metal bar that crashed into her stomach as her back leaned into the firm muscles of the Cajun. She tried to struggle but he only pulled her closer to him until he heard her cry out in pain.

"Yo really worth all dis trouble petite?" he asked, his breath caressing her ear. "Jus hand over de necklace an dis can all be over."

"Over meh dead body!" she snapped. She tried to struggle and almost got her elbow into his side but he only pulled his staff into her ribs, hard.

"Listen petite, usually Gambit like a good challenge, but he been on de look out for dis damn necklace for too long. Now why don we make a deal, drop dat device you have on de necklace, hand it over to me, an dis Cajun swear he won't take you to Magneto," Gambit continued to whisper into her ear as she continued to struggle. For such a little thing she was stronger than he anticipated and he needed to keep most of his attention on her arms and legs, while at the same time avoiding the hex that was on the necklace.

"Bite meh," was her only reply.

"Fine petite," Remy said pushing the staff harder into her, "have it your way."

She cried again at the pressure the staff was putting on her ribs and tried to move forward but couldn't. It was that one attempt to move that saved her life, for as she pulled forward a strand of her white hair that she had tried so hard to hide fell across her face.

When Gambit saw the white hair it felt as if a brick had hit him and he hardly felt the hard kick she sent to his knee. But still he loosened his grip enough so that she slipped from him and ran. Though his mind was a reeling with a hundred thoughts he knew one thing was clear, she was running from him again, this time he wouldn't lose her.

"One of you call Mag's tell him I'm goin after de girl," Gambit cried as he lifted his own legs and ran in the same direction Marie had, or should he say the Rogue's direction. Back when he had first met her he would've laughed at the thought of her being called that, but that's when she was a young girl. Now she was older and so completely different it almost hurt.

Gambit ran till he came to the parking lot where he heard the engine of a motorcycle starting up. _Nice try cherie_, Gambit thought to himself_, but this Cajun has his own set of wheels_, which to his luck was parked close.

Gambit got to his motorcycle where he hopped on and started the engine immediately, it roared along with the Rogue's as she flew by him, so going as fast as he could manage quickly he pulled out if his parking spot, making marks on the pavement, and began the chase.

It wasn't hard to spot her on the somewhat deserted street, but Gambit remembered his route earlier, there was a highway about one block ahead and he knew the trap she was setting up. So instead of following her Gambit made a turn about two blocks away and then another turn as he followed the path of the highway through the back streets. Soon he heard the sound of another motorcycle and sure enough it was the Rogue's. She was dodging cars left and right like him, only she was in a much more dangerous area. Gambit didn't like that. The thought of what could happen if she had to stop suddenly chilled him to the bone; he needed to lure her off the highway.

So taking the last chance he turned another street and turned into the highway, almost getting run over. But it was enough movement for the Rogue to look back and see him. She increased her speed and made an attempt to pass a large truck but was unsuccessful.

Gambit watched her carefully as well as himself. He had managed to get into the same lane as her and was about two cars behind her when she finally noticed how close he was. She reacted by taking a sharp turn onto a nearby road, which she didn't know had been Gambit's plan.

Taking the sharp turn himself he heard one of the cars behind him come to a screeching halt, but he didn't stop, he didn't even look back. All he saw ahead was the motorcycle in front of him doing 75 in a 40. She was a good rider, but Gambit knew he was better, he also knew he wanted to lose her but at the same time keep an eye on her. He needed some way to have her think she was safe enough to go home while he followed her. There was one thing he could do, but it was dangerous and the risks of it working were against him. But Gambit was a card player and couldn't help but take the gamble as he increased his speed.

He was getting dangerously close and Rogue knew it, she tried to pick up her own speed, but they were no longer on deserted streets. They were in a heavily populated tourist area and it worried her to death. Mystique's Brotherhood mission was to destroy the human race but Rogue had taken a secret vow she would never lay a hand on anyone that was not attacking her. So, knowing very well it was his plan, she slowed down and made a sharp turn into an alleyway, her bike coming to almost a complete halt before she jumped off and let it hit the wall, her hand grabbing the last step of a metal ladder hanging from the building.

Gambit watched her take the turn into the ally and prepped himself for a jump. He knew she'd either crash or come to a complete halt, he assumed she was smart enough to handle herself. Though it worried him he needed to concentrate, if there was a fire ladder hanging on the building he'd have the advantage of being above and could follow Rogue unnoticed, if there wasn't his back would have a lovely date with the pavement.

As he brought his feet to the seat he let go of the handle bars and counted his second. Three..two..one… He jumped, his bike crashing into a business window. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous and he became even more nervous when it wasn't a metal bar in his hands but someone's knees. Merde, his mind hollered, as his own weight pulled at the person he was holding onto and he fell, his back hitting the ground while his chest got crushed with the weight of the Rogue landing on top of him.

"Shit," she cried out, her ass colliding with his lower chest, her knees aching from the strain. But she knew she had suffered less than Gambit had and once she got herself up she ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue arrived back at her London town house two hours later. She had left Gambit lying on the ground in pain as she ran for the train station, where she got off onto a bus, then took a cab home. She needed to make sure he hadn't followed her and the best way to do that was by going all over the city using every form of transportation to lose the scent of Rogue, and become Marie again, though in her heart she knew she could never be the old Marie she had once been.

"Irene ah'm home," she said lightly, praying for a somewhat normal response.

"Did the job go as planned?" Irene asked her voice coming from the living room. So much for wishful thinking, Rogue thought.

"Yes," replied Rogue heading for the stairs.

"Did they follow you girl?"

"No," Rogue said laying her hand on the stair railing. "Ah had one after meh but ah'm sure ah lost him."

"Good, we don't need any more threats to concern ourselves with." the blind old woman said bluntly then sighed. "And yourself sweetheart, are you hurt at all?"

The thought of the pain in Rogue's stomach made her physically cringe but she managed to keep her voice calm, "Not a scratch Irene, but ah am pretty tired, ah think ah'm goin to go to bed now."

"Alright, good night Marie, sleep well."

"Good night Irene, see ya in the mornin'," Marie said plainly as she continued her way up the stairs, each step increasing the pain of her stomach.

Four years had passed since she had last seen the handsome Cajun and not a day went by where she couldn't help but think of him, no matter how badly she tried not to. He had been the first boy she had kissed and from the way things were going he would be the last.

Living with Mystique and Irene had taken a serious toll on the little Marie, who had been so innocent and sweet. Until little Marie had to grow up and became the harsh and anti social Rogue. Living in a house with horny men, having to sleep with a knife under her pillow and have three locks on the door, had made her hard and defensive. She didn't trust anyone and had put up so many barriers around herself that she had forgotten what it was like to cry. Over the years she had grown accustomed to the color black and found that the more she wore the more people disliked her, which sadly was what she wanted. Mystique had pounded it into her head that she was dangerous, a menace to society, to humans and mutants alike, and Rogue had spent too many nights crying over the thought of touch. It was a dream she had given up long ago and pushed it deep into the back of her mind.

She had put all of herself into Mystique's training, living and breathing to fight. It was a sad life she knew but she had nothing else to enjoy. Her moment of joy came when one night one of the Brotherhood boys named Fred, a very large and very strong mutant, had tried to watch her undress and Rogue took him out with one kick, one punch, and a little push. She loved being able to defend herself the way most women couldn't, it made her feel like she had gotten something good out of life.

Rogue walked the long hallway and made her way to her bedroom where she shut the door, bolting her three locks behind her. It wasn't a big room but it held a queen sized bed with blood red colors and a work station, for homework supposedly, but it was the place where Rogue would draw. She was surprisingly good and if she had been a normal girl she'd pursue the life of an artist. But her usual spot of serenity only made it feel like there was a great weight on her shoulders. She decided to take a long shower and just hit the sheets.

Removing her gloves she walked over to the bathroom where she closed the door, turned another two locks, and blasted the water on full heat. She double checked to make sure the curtains were shut and only then did she feel comfortable enough to take off her top. She struggles as she lifted her arms and felt the pain under her ribs, but she managed to do it.

Moving to the mirror she observed the damage the Cajun had done, it was pretty bad. She had a series of bruises below and on her ribs that were still a deep red color. She ran a finger over one but cringed and dropped to the floor, her back against the door. For minutes she just sat breathing in the steam of the shower before she raised herself, fully undressed, set the necklace on the counter, and threw herself under the sever heat of the water.

She hadn't wanted this to be her first assignment ever, she had begged Mystique to send someone else, but it had been useless. Mystique said no one else could keep the necklace safe in the same manner Rogue could, which was why the damned thing had been on her neck everyday for the past four years. No one could get to it without touching her skin meaning she was the soul caretaker of the necklace, it was a pretty awful job. But when Mystique had informed her that the Acolytes were near and that it was time to make their move Rogue had hesitated. She did not want to see Gambit again, she couldn't, and a part of her didn't want him to see her like this.

So she had tried so hard to avoid his eyes and she had, but when he came up behind her, her back against his she hated the fact that he couldn't recognize her, but then again she couldn't blame him. Who could see Marie under all the heavy makeup and black clothing, but dammit a part of her had wanted him to remember. Instead she had been re acquainted with an enemy and he wouldn't have been able to so easily capture her if she had not looked over at him for that brief second, that one little glance had set her off guard terribly. The old memories of him came rushing back, his scent, his lips against hers, those burning red eyes, it had been too much. Luckily she had gotten away with nothing more than a few bruises, if he had hurt her it was her own fault. She still couldn't explain why a part of her ached when she thought that he was capable of hurting her, everyone else had; it was just another lesson of life.

When Marie got out of the shower the first thing she did was put the necklace back on her neck before she put on a black spaghetti top that exposed her stomach and a pair of black sweats. As she entered her room again she turned on her stereo and it was playing The Killers Read My Mind softly. It just then occurred to her that the room was dark and she reached out to turn on the light when she saw two pairs of red eyes piercing the darkness.

"Evenin' cherie," said the husky Cajun voice lightly but at the same time with enough force to knock Rogue over. She momentarily stood frozen, unable to believe it, but she finally gained some composure.

"How the hell did ya get in here?" she asked harshly.

"Not dat hard, der a lot of glitches in your security system cherie, an your locks ain't dat hard to get past."

Rogue swallowed hard as she turned on the light and found him sitting at her desk chair, his legs on the bed and arms resting on the back of his neck.

"Tell meh why ah don cry out right now and get the Brotherhood boys on ya ass?"

"Because I am merely here too…" he began at the same time he looked her up and down but stopped when he saw the bruises on her stomach. His heart felt like it was being squeezed with a pair of tweezers. To think that he did that made him nauseous. "Oh cherie," he said standing, "did I do dat?"

Her eyes narrowed, she was still fully aware that he was in her room, with intentions of finishing what he had started, but the pain in his eyes as he observed his stomach got to her. She hated that someone would care so much, she didn't want anyone to care about her. "Yeah, ya did Cajun, but ya don see meh cryin do ya?" she said harshly.

He didn't say anything, he was too guilt ridden, it hurt him worse than the actual bruises. "I'm sorry cherie," he whispered with more pain than Rogue had ever heard come from anyone but herself. She took one step towards him about to speak when he did something she didn't expect, he ran from her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On and On and On

Magneto sat in his chair silent and Gambit couldn't understand why. He had just told him everything he needed to know that would end this damn chase for Mystique; he could now capture her and get his necklace back. But instead of calling the team to attack he just sat there in complete silence. Gambit was grinding his teeth together in irritation and made sure Mag's saw him. He wasn't sure how he had managed it but somehow Gambit had betrayed Rogue again. When he walked into Mag's office he fed him all the information he needed to find the Darkholme residence.

Finally after minutes of silence Mag's began to laugh hysterically, something Gambit had never seen him do before. It was a very terrifying laugh that made one's whole being shudder. "Oh Mystique, you fucking bitch, did you think I wouldn't know," he said more to himself rather than to Gambit.

"So Mr. LeBeau," continued Magneto once he was able to control his laughter, "what was it you said you wanted for revealing this information. Ah that's right; you said you wanted to go home to New Orleans. But why would you want to leave so soon when things are just going to start heating up around here."

Gambit grunted, "Four years of dealin wit dis is gettin' on my nerves Mag's. Sides I don want to be here when you rip de whole Darkholme family to shreds. I think I've already done enough to ruin dere lives."

"That is true," said Magneto as he raised himself from his chair and walked over till he was standing his full height in front of the young Cajun. "You have ruined their lives; they are not the first though. But your job isn't done Mr. LeBeau. Not by a long shot. There is no way in hell Mystique would've just let us find her unless she had something planned and I'm not about to fall into her trap, especially when we have our own."

"And what's dat Mag's?" Gambit asked very irritated, he wanted to know why the hell he couldn't be on a flight back home already.

"Why its you Mr. LeBeau," replied Magneto, momentarily resting his hand on Gambit's arm before he went back to his desk chair. "I knew since it was stolen that it would never leave that little freaks neck. That's the only reason Mystique took her in, because she had the power to absorb the life of those who touch her. But we have our own little strategy to get past that."

"What do you suggest Mag's," Gambit said leaning further back into his chair, "dat we all wear elastic body suits?"

Magneto chuckled but his face became very serious as he pulled out a file from his desk. "Those tests I had everyone take last month were for a specific purpose. I had my top scientists do experiments to make some sort of defensive medicine against her. But to the delight of me and my wallet the answer was sitting right before us. One of my own Acolytes has powers that can intersect with her own and block any absorption. Now I knew immediately it wasn't Creed, though with all the hair it seemed like it would be hard to cause any damage. Then tests concluded it wasn't Pyro because his skin is normal unless he creates fire, so that left you and Piotr."

Gambit felt his mouth go dry, so Piotr would be the lucky son of a bitch who could touch her, an angel like her would be stuck with that piece if tin trash. "Well good for dat homme," Gambit snapped bitterly.

"Oh stop sounding so jealous, haven't you listened to a damn word I've said?" continued Magneto. "If you really want me to pull out Piotr's file and show you how his skin in metal form is just like his skin if it's normal I will." Gambit suddenly shot his head up, if it wasn't Piotr that left one Acolyte. "Yes Mr. Lebeau your power of kinetic energy is always on your skin causing a thin veil that blocks the Rogue's powers. If you want to look at your file the scientists have studied you three times and it's been confirmed. So if you don't mind me saying Mr. Lebeau you aren't going anywhere."

Gambit swallowed hard, he could touch her, and the only person in the world she could have skin to skin contact with was himself. For a moment his heart skipped a beat, she was his dream girl, his day and night obsession, and now he could touch her. But suddenly reality crashed around him. He had injured her greatly earlier that night and it pained him, then he had gone off and given her home address to his boss who would no doubt kill her if he had to. How could he be so enthralled with a girl yet hurt her at the same time? It was late and he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore.

"I can't kill her Mag's," Gambit stated firmly.

"I'm not asking you to, we're just going to make sure she suffers. We're going to toy with her like Mystique has toyed with me to her breaking point. Then when she finally decides to tell me where her mother is and returns the necklace we'll let her go. Until then I suggest you use all the charms you've got LeBeau, I want that girl feeling like you're her world before you rip her heart to shreds."

"Your sick Mag's!" Gambit protested, "You really expect me to stay here an mess wit some lil girls feelin's? Well I ain't doin it, either you go get de damn thing yourself or jus blow it off!"

"I don't think so," Magneto said sternly, "Your contract is in session for another two years Mr. Lebeau, how do you think your family would feel if I gave them a call telling them you quit my services?"

Gambit was silent and had to clench his jaw to contain his anger.

"That's what I thought," Magneto commented more coolly. "Remember they sold you to me when you were fifteen because you wouldn't get married. When will you learn that I can send you back whenever I want and let you marry the bitch you were so desperate to get away from? Now if you do this one thing for me, which will take months I know, but if you do it I will let you free on your own. I won't tell your family and you can choose to go anywhere you want." Magneto stood and held out his hand.

Gambit sat in silence for a moment, it was tempting offer. A free ticket out of the hell he would have to return to in exchange for messing with some girls head. But she wasn't just some girl, it was Marie. No it was no longer Marie it was Rogue, and he didn't know her at all. What they had could've died with the years and he wasn't sure if they had anything to begin with. One side just outweighed the other and Gambit had to push away the surge of guilt that he felt in his stomach as he took Magneto's hand in his own.

"No fille is worth losin my future for," Gambit commented as he let go of Magneto's hand and turned his back on the old man, who was laughing hysterically again. Gambit needed some air, there was a great deal on his mind, and he wanted to be out of earshot from that damn laugh.

Gambit went to the only quiet place in the house and that was the library. Though he didn't read much himself something about a library always calmed him. It was a place of silence where no one could bother him. But tonight it didn't help calm him as he ran his fingers through his long hair and paced the room.

_What have I done, _Gambit thought, _for four damn years you miss the girl like crazy and tonight you not only hurt her physically but you agree to do what that crazy fuck asks and damage her emotionally. But what does it matter? She's not worth going back to New Orleans and getting punished for not finishing Magneto's contract. Plus with things this way you won't have to go home and marry Belle. Fuck, Belladonna, the only you have ever loved and cared for in your whole miserable life. Until she was just as eager to murder you as she was to marry you. Marie wouldn't be like her, not Marie; Rogue on the other hand was probably just another Belle only creepier. But she's not creepy LeBeau, she's hurt and suffering, you're probably the cause of most of it._

Gambit flung himself into one of the big oak chairs as he threw his head between his hands and moaned in frustration. Rogue, she was Rogue now, what did he know of Rogue?

She was obviously a skilled fighter who was a damn good rider as well. Her outfit, though it was dark, had looked amazing on her. It gave off a sophisticated aurora while at the same time saying you better stay the hell away from me and that intrigued Gambit's Casanova side. But his thoughts became fuzzy as he remembered seeing her walk out of the bathroom with her hair wet, her makeup gone, and in a very revealing outfit. She was beautiful, far more than anything he could've imaged her young self turn into. But when his mind came to the one thing that ruined the perfect image of her, the red bruises on her stomach, he felt that same pang of guilt he had felt back at the townhouse. It had been so strong that he had no other choice but to run. That would be a hard one to talk out of. But the strange thought of maybe telling her the truth scared him. This whole game would be a game of deception and so no true feelings or words would be involved.

Gambit sighed again as he sat up straight and pulled out a cigarette he had stashed in his pocket. As he lit it and inhaled it gave him the first feeling of relief all evening. Mag's would not be happy, he hated when the boys smoke or drank, he also hated how the sun shone so bright, but just like the boys there was nothing he could do about it.

A plan, Gambit needed a plan. But at the moment nothing was coming to mind. He was tired of feeling guilty and so his mind drifted to Rogue in her little black outfit. The girl had curves which were so rare these days. Gambit enjoyed them himself but the whole female population was concerned about being a stick. Not Rogue, her hips had been wide and tempting, while her breasts had been just the right size, about a B or a double B he guessed, which was neither too small nor too big, her stomach had a little curve to it, indicating she was a healthy eater. Then her skin had still been that beautiful ivory. He should've known by her skin it was her but he hadn't, now if she had looked at him he certainly would've recognized her. Her eyes were still glistening emeralds; he had seen them grow wide with shock when she recognized his presence in the room and left him dazed. Being a skilled thief he knew that if her eyes really were emeralds they would be worth a fortune and if he were lucky enough to steal them he wouldn't sell or trade them for anything.

He came down to his last puff before he was forced to crunch the cigarette into the chair and consider going to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and he needed his rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he ran Rogue felt pain, anger, and confusion swell in her stomach so quickly that she had fallen across her bed and had to bite down on her lip in order not to cry. She wouldn't cry, she promised herself years ago she'd never cry again. But as she laid there, the taste of blood running through her mouth, she wanted to cry.

She knew he hadn't run away from her because of the bruises but because she had scared him. Rogue did not consider herself a beauty but she didn't think she was so bad a guy would actually run from her. Then again Gambit was use to the best. While she was hiding in the ceiling she had peered through one of the cracks and watched him eye a gorgeous red head.

"Fuck," she whimpered grabbing a pillow and throwing it over her head. She wanted to just let herself suffocate and die. Tonight had been a mistake, one big mistake, but she didn't feel the urge to end her life over it. Instead she just shut her eyes tightly till she no longer felt threatened by tears.

Once she had composed herself she threw the pillow to the ground and reached for her rob. Irene would have to be told so that she could contact Mystique, whose location was still unknown.

Rogue took one deep breath before she opened her door and prepared for an entire night of hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue didn't wake up till around noon. It had been a long, long night. After she had told Irene the news the old women had gone into a panic. She had awoken all four Brotherhood boys and had them search the whole house while she called for the security system people to come for a late night check. Later that night she made the call to Mystique who said she'd call back later to have a little chat with Rogue.

Well later was sooner than Rogue thought because it was her phone that awoke her. She was very annoyed but she also knew that this phone call was unavoidable, better to get it over with then drag it on.

"Rogue," Mystique snapped into the phone, "what the hell went wrong? I thought you were prepared for this assignment?"

"Well shows how well your judgment is Mystique," Rogue snapped back, "that dang southern fool caught up wit meh an ah didn' even know it!"

"For Christ sake Rogue my spy had come to me yesterday with information that was threatening enough and now I have to deal with this! Do you realize how much danger you have just put yourself in, with me as well?"

"Indulge me," Rogue commented as she observed her nails not really caring.

"One of the Acolytes can touch you Rogue! I don't know which one but one of them could walk up to you anytime and snap your little neck! How could you be stupid enough to let this happen?"

Rogue hadn't heard Mystique's last questions because she had dropped her phone when she heard the thing about touch. But her initial shock turned into fear, then anger, then who knows what else, she was so damn confused.

"Which one of them can touch meh Mystique?" She asked as she quickly retrieved the phone, "Ah can take out three out of four an ah need to know exactly what ah need to be prepared for!"

"Well my spy doesn't know for sure, though I am convinced it's Piotr. His metal skin must be what stops you from absorbing him."

"That big lug!" Rogue laughed bitterly, "One fuckin kick to the back an the bastard is down! Listen Mystique ah got some info from when ah touched Creed, ah'm not quite sure but ah think ah know where their hiding place is, can't we just go an trash the place?"

"You stupid girl!" Mystique hollered so loud Rogue had to pull the phone from her ear. "You want to see us lose everything we worked for? I sure as hell don't! I suggest you get yourself out there and fix this! If you hang around enough places alone they'll send Piotr after you and you can kill him!"

Rogue rolled her eyes; it was just like Mystique to worry when Rogue's life was in danger, not. It was a sad truth but Mystique didn't care about what happened to Rogue just as long as her location was safe.

"Fahne Mystique ah'll go out right now an get myself killed, thanks for sayin how much you'll miss meh, bye!" Rogue snapped before she hung up the phone, not even bothering to pick it up as it began to ring again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rogue had finally managed to get out of the house it was early evening. She had received harsh words and threats from Lance, Toad, and Fred that they were going to get her back for the lovely late night patrol duty. Lance and Toad she knew were harmless, considering they both liked school mates of hers and they were really softies at heart. But Fred scared her. When she was younger Fred had tried to feel her up many times, of course he had never managed to do anything but Rogue was sure if he could he would.

The sun was just beginning to set as Rogue approached her favorite park. It wasn't exactly the safest place considering it was practically surrounded by trees and Piotr could easily hide. But Rogue's current motto was if no one cares about me why should I care about myself.

The thought that Piotr was the only man in the world she could touch made her sick. Yes he was cute when he wasn't metal boy but he just didn't have it. Rogue had killed any fantasy of ever getting serious with a guy and Piotr wasn't about to change her ways.

That evening Rogue had chosen to wear a pair of dark blue jeans, a red tank top, and a leather jacket along with gloves of course. Then she had her makeup pretty heavy around the eyes as usual but she had decided against lipstick. She really didn't like the stuff but Mystique had convinced her when she was younger that boys would avoid her if she wore a lot of it in a dark color, it was obviously true.

Rogue's hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders as it gently blew in the breeze and she had to pull back a white strand out of her eye. The park was almost empty except for an old man on his bench and a few teenagers holding hands. Soon Rogue would have the place to herself like she did every other night until the cops came by for their nightly check, which was usually pretty late. So Rogue took a seat on her usual bench and admired the landscape before her as it turned from a bright orange to a dull grey.

She was just watching the old man pick up his things and leave when she swore that she felt someone lightly touch her neck, but when she turned to see nothing but darkness she slapped herself mentally for being so stupid. No one could touch her and Piotr wasn't graceful enough to pull off a stunt like that. Only a certain type of person would be able to do that, someone who was quick, light on their feet, and unbelievably quiet.

Rogue gasped as she pulled herself to her feet and spun around frantically looking for someone. One type of person indeed, she had completely forgotten all those we're a thief's talents. Her heart was beating frantically as she continued to look for the shape of the Cajun in the darkness, she knew he was there.

"Come out come out wherever you are swamp rat," Rogue cooed bitterly knowing it would be harder than hell to see his clothes in the dark, she hoped he didn't have his sun glasses on.

"Lookin for me cherie?" the Cajun asked from somewhere. Rogue looked around again and jumped slightly when she saw him sitting on the bench. The bastard!

"You bastard!" Rogue snarled collecting herself. "Here to finish the job ya started last night or ya gonna pin meh down while de big tin man squeezes the hell out of meh?"

Remy smirked, he couldn't help it, "Would you like me to pin you down cherie?" he asked amused.

Rogue felt her cheeks grow red, luckily it was dark out. "Ah'll take that as a no!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "Why don't we just get started then? Ah've got school tomorrow an ah don't feel like another midnight chase!"

"Neither does Remy," Gambit replied as he patted his hand on the seat bench next to him. "Let's jus sit here an talk den, not exactly de most beautiful of nights, since it looks like rain, but Remy think dat you look more dan beautiful wit dat blush cherie."

Rogue made a sound like she was disgusted but she couldn't hide her damn blush from Gambit. Still she took a seat at the very end of the bench and let her hair fall over her face so he couldn't look at her. She still had her guard up but she figured she could get some useful information from him.

"So why do you think dat Piotr after you cherie? He didn' exactly do to well last time," Gambit said trying to get her to look at him. He was fully aware she was tense and any movement he made would set her off into combat mode.

"Don't act like we don't know Cajun, we've known for awhile now that the pile of metal can touch meh," Rogue snarled.

Gambit was able to subdue the surge of jealousy that he suddenly felt because of the fact she just revealed they had a spy, but he didn't like the thought of her thinking Piotr was the only person she could touch when it was really him.

He managed a small chuckle and a weak smirk as he continued to question her, "I guess dat means Remy can set you two up on a date? I know you probably jus can't wait te be alone wit him."

"Oh please," Rogue interrupted, "the piece of metal ain't worth meh time. Ah just want to get the ass kickin over with, ah'm too tired for any of this!"

Gambit really laughed at her comment, so Piotr wasn't a threat, but he wondered how he should break it to his hot headed southern belle that she could touch him or he could touch her, whatever floated her boat.

"Not big on de foreigners cherie?" he asked with a smirk, "I always did peg you for de type who craved a taste for de south."

Rogue eyed him through her hair; the boy sure thought a lot of himself and it was driving her nuts.

"Swamp rat why don't ya get off the pedestal ya seem to think your so high on!" she snapped. "It's startin to get on meh nerves!"

"Den let Remy help calm you down cherie," he said very seductively sliding toward her till they were an arm's length away. "Apparently you ain't got any happier since we last met. Why you let life get to you Rogue? It much better jus go dancin' through wit out a care."

Rogue blew at a white strand that was hanging in her eye and Gambit had to stop himself from touching it. Something happened as he watched her lips move to blow on that little piece of white hair, attraction; he was still just as attracted to her as he was back in the good old days. Only difference now was they were both older and she was finally touchable, though he wasn't quite ready to tell her yet.

"Alright den," continued Gambit, "if you don want to talk to Remy cherie he understand, after all I am de bad guy." During his last words he gave her an obvious wink that made her ever more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, which is why we should be fightin instead of yappin!" she said bitterly finally looking over at him. He was getting close, a little too close for her comfort.

"Why would I want to do dat? Remy jus come for a lil walk an he happen to see a poor lonely beau an thought he could be of some assistance."

"Don't worry bout meh swamp rat ah'm fahne, what ya need to worry bout are your family jewels if ya come any closer!"

Gambit laughed, "Now you talkin bout moi family jewels cherie, if you keep goin at dis rate Remy gonna assume you actually like im'."

Rogue shrugged before her glare became beautifully murderous, "Ah don't like you one bit swamp rat! Never have never will!" she snapped.

"Now dats not true cherie," Remy said laying his hand on her elbow, "if you recall dat night about four years ago…"

Gambit didn't get to finish because Rogue pulled away from him and began to stalk angrily away from him, but he wasn't about to give up that easily. He continued to speak as he raised himself and fell to a steady pace behind her. "Not like ya pulled away cherie, as I recall it was a pretty long kiss an at de end you didn look angry."

Rogue turned on her heel to face Gambit, she was angry, not because of what he said but because he was right, "Fuck off Cajun! Ya were jus messin around! As ah recall ya had jus got done doin some hoe in an alleyway! It was mah first kiss an probably de closest thing ah'll ever have! You ruined it for me!"

Gambit's smirk faded as he took a step closer to her, his heart was beating and he didn't want to admit it but her words had hurt him. "Messin around! Trust me Rogue I wish it had jus been messin around! If I had known I'd spend de next four years of my life lookin for someone else like you den I would've spared us both! But it happened an you plan to assume what I feel! Well I don think so Rogue cause Remy not de kind to forget a kiss like dat!"

"Well then how can ya assume it meant anythin' to meh!" hollered Rogue, "Ah don't feel anythin' ya damn swamp rat! Ah might've been a lil shocked but that's it! So don't go thinkin' ah spend any of meh free time thinkin' bout ya!"

"Well den I guess you right about one thing cherie, if you didn' feel anythin' durin dat kiss den you can't fell anythin' at all. Take it from me Rogue," Gambit stated, his face unreadable as he took another step so he was towering over her, "I've kissed a lot of fille's but nothin' ever been like dat, not before or since I met you. So if you wanna just forget about it go ahead, go de rest of your life not knowing what could've been. If dat's your style den good, but it ain't mine an I ain't gonna wait for you."

Gambit watched her carefully; she was just standing there, her cheeks pale and her eyes lacking any emotion. He had been careful about his words but he might've crossed the line. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by her little fist meeting up with his jaw. It actually hurt a little.

"Merde," Gambit said rather calmly before he ducked another punch, this girl was insane, and he kind of liked it.

"Why don't rats ever stay still!" she snapped as she brought her knee up intending to kick him in the gut. But it never made it because next thing she knew she was on the cold ground back first with a smirking Cajun kneeling beside her.

"We jus know how to squirm our way into tight spaces," he said, "especially into de hearts of stubborn fille's."

"Ugh!" Rogue growled as she quickly pulled herself up and grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him to the ground with both her knees on his chest. "Rats are nothin but crude dirty animals who carry disease!"

"But we look cute don we cherie," Gambit commented avoiding another punch and taking her hips and throwing her over him.

She hit her back again and landed with a loud thud though it didn't hurt much. Now he was leaning over her his face inches from hers. She began to pull herself up and surprisingly he let her but as she did so he grabbed the back of her coat causing it to fall from her body.

"Dammit Cajun!" she cried, "Play fair or don't play at all!"

Gambit needed a moment to observe her in her blue jeans and red tank top, he wanted her right now, but knew he needed to think with his brain for once. "You never gave any rules cherie."

Rogue only got angrier at him as his stare mad her blush and she made another attempt to tackle him, only he caught her literally by the arm, her bare arm, and got a hold of the other as he pulled her back against his chest.

"What the hell did ya do Gambit?" Rogue cried her anger mixing with her confusion and shock.

"Remy please cherie," Gambit said brining his lips to her neck. He heard her gasp but he also felt her try to pull away, why couldn't she just relax. "Sorry I ain't a tin man from Russia," he continued before he returned to her neck and used his tongue to make little circles at the tender spot between her neck and her shoulder.

Rogue wasn't sure whether she cried from the pain she felt in her arms, which he held a tad too tightly, or his skin on her skin. _Fuck_, she thought, he was so warm and the tingling sensation on her neck that his lips were causing sent a chill of excitement down her spine. She could easily pull away if she really wanted to, but did she want to? She wasn't sure. She still couldn't get over that the Acolyte she could touch was Gambit, the thought had never eve crossed her mind.

Gambit stopped his kisses abruptly as he decided that this was enough for one evening. He so badly wanted her now and she would probably let him take her, but it was a game and he needed to play carefully.

"Sorry cherie," he whispered into her ear, "dis has been fun but you got school in de mornin. Too bad we had to cut de date short, but we do it again soon non?"

He quickly planted a kiss on her cheek before he completely let her go and took off his own way, leaving Rogue standing in the middle of the park shaking from complete shock.

"Oh gaw'd," she managed to whisper before she dropped to her knees and cried. She wasn't sure why she cried but it was the first time in four years and the tears burned as they fell down her cheeks.


	2. Part 2

**Complications **

Mystique set the phone down and smiled, there was no doubt that Rogue had done her part. But this plan was twisted and dangerous; if one thing were to slip up she'd lose everything. She wasn't about to let that happen no matter what the cost.

"Why did you tell her it was the Russian one?" asked the man dressed in a military uniform who was sitting on Mystique's coach.

"She'll find out sooner or later, the less she knows the smoother this operation will run."

The man snorted, "I honestly don't know why my boss has put so much trust into you. How do we know you're going to keep up your end of the bargain?"

"Because," Mystique replied taking the seat opposite him, "I want Weapon X just as badly as you do."

"Why?"

Mystique didn't respond she simply twirled a piece of blonde hair, around her finger. She had decided to look like a model she saw in a magazine to see if she could get Sergeant Clive's attention, it was working.

"I want him for the same reason everyone else does. The endless possibilities the Brotherhood would have if we had such a man fighting for us. I could kill that scum bag Magneto and burn Xavier's foolish dream."

Sergeant Clive took a sip of the brandy that was sitting at the table before he responded, "What is good old Charles up to these days?"

"He's being a pain in my ass," Mystique snapped though she wasn't looking at the Sergeant. "My plan could've been fulfilled years ago if it wasn't for his X-freaks. I hate Xavier with every bone in my body but I will admit he is training them well."

"How many are there?"

"Three. There are two young ones who are extremely gifted; the boy can shoot lasers from his eye while the girl is like Charles, though not quite as strong. Then from what I've heard Ororo had joined the team. That bitch can make a hurricane with the snap of her fingers."

"You sound jealous Mystique. Don't forget what you can do with the snap of your finger as well."

Mystique smiled seductively at him, "I can do more than just transform," she said standing and making her way to the coach. She straddled Mr. Clive and it made his eyes grow large. But his lips began to curl into a smile as Mystique pulled the straps of her white dress off her shoulders. "Would you like me to show you exactly what else I can do with the snap of my finger?"

Mr. Clive did not respond with words but rather dug his teeth hungrily into one of her breast till she moaned, but Mystique did not moan with pleasure rather with satisfaction, she had the entire military at her finger tips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue's head hurt, like as in five migraines at once hurt. She hadn't got a wink of sleep the night before plus she was angry, a terrible combination. Even now she was clenching her pencil and jamming it into the desk; she didn't give a damn about Chemistry at the moment. Her mind kept on drifting to the park. She had sobbed for about two seconds before she realized what she was doing and she let her shock fade to rage. Not only did she officially hate Gambit but she made it her secret mission to kill him. No one made Rogue cry, even if it was only for a second, no one made her cry.

"Miss Darkholme, would you mind coming up to the board and doing problem number three."

Rogue snorted but none the less grabbed her paper and went to the board, she knew not to upset the higher authority or she'd get detention, again. She began copying her answer but her thoughts were elsewhere. She wanted to know why Mystique hadn't told her it was Gambit, she had to know, and Mystique had connections, ones that were as good if not better than Magneto's.

"Thank you Miss Darkholme you may have a seat now."

Rogue went back to her seat and slammed her feet hard on the ground as the teacher continued class. That's when she heard an annoying little, "Psst." Rogue tried to ignore it but the voice persisted until finally whoever it was tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Rogue snapped turning her head to see Katherine, aka Kitty, trying to get her attention.

"Well like good day to you too Rogue, listen can you do me like a really big favor."

"Ah don't know, like what is it?" Rogue said mockingly, turning back briefly to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention.

"Give this note to Lance, like please Rogue!" Kitty said desperately. "Ever since we got caught doing, umm, well, like whatever, not like you need to know that mother of yours has been making sure we don't see each other. So can you give this to him?"

Rogue grunted but grabbed the note and shoved it into her pocket, "Ya now Mystique is gone for like six months, ya can start comin back to the house again," Rogue began before she turned back in her seat. The teacher was eyeing Rogue suspiciously but continued her eyes never leaving Rogue.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the bell rang. Home, was Rogue's first thought. But then she considered that all the Brotherhood boys would be there, and there was no way she would risk sitting in the park again. "Fuck," Rogue muttered as she reached her locker, where could she go?

"Hey Rogue," came the voice of her fellow gothic friend Wanda, "wanna go get a cup of coffee?"

At that moment Rogue loved Wanda more than anyone else in the world. "Sure, ah need it."

"Look like you do," said Wanda as they began walking down the hall. "So what's the cause of all the baggage under your eyes?"

"Just, well, nothin really, its stupid family stuff," replied Rogue.

"I know how that is, I fell like killing my brother on a daily bases," Wanda scowled. "I swear the girl he brought home last night was a damn screamer! I couldn't get any sleep!"

Rogue laughed a little, "So Pietro has a new chick, what's this one look like?"

"Tall, blonde, obnoxious laugh, think her name is Tabby or something. She dresses like a total slut and like I said she screams like one too."

Rogue was finally happy when they were finally outside; the crisp fall air against her face helped her headache. "At least your brother doesn't leave hairballs in the shower. That is the most disgusting thing ever!"

Wanda chuckled, "Well I will agree that that is pretty disgusting, but what an ass he is. He got to drop out just cause his imagine inducer won't work, lucky bastard."

"Ah guess," agreed Rogue, Kurt was her half brother and had been born a blue furry hairball, but at least he got his own private apartment, Rogue was stuck with the Brotherhood boys. "Toad was talkin bout ya last night, he has such a sweet spot for ya Wanda."

"Oh please," Wanda replied disgusted, "that nasty freak doesn't have a sweet spot and if he does you can't tell through his stench. But now back to you Rogue, it's been forever since we talked, what's been going on?"

Rogue sighed, "Work, it's always work."

"No it's not," replied Wanda, "I know when you're upset because of work but today you seem worse. Common Rogue spill, if it has to do with my dad I swear that the next time I see him I'll hex his ass to the next century."

Rogue laughed at that, she and Wanda both knew their situation with their parents and really didn't care, they both hated them to the very core. "It kinda has to do with Magneto but not exactly," Rogue took in a shaky breath, "did he ever have ya meet his Acolytes?"

"Not exactly, I've seen them once or twice at the safe house, but only quick glances."

"Well then ya probably don't know who Gambit is."

"No," said Wanda, "so tell me about him?"

"All ya really need to know is he's arrogant, obnoxious, and thinks he's god's gift to woman."

"Sounds like a total catch," Wanda said sarcastically rolling her eyes, she hated boys like that. "So what's he to you, don't tell me you have a crush."

"No," Rogue snapped before her voice became very quiet, "he can touch meh Wanda."

Wanda stopped dead in her tracks, "What do you mean Rogue? But your powers…"

"His work against mahne, don't know why but they just do, an ah don't like it."

"Why?"

"Ah don't know, ah just, ugh, ah hate him!" Rogue cried as she and Wanda turned a corner.

"So wait your telling me…" began Wanda before she noticed her friend had stopped. She looked back at Rogue who had a murderous look on her face. When Wanda turned to see what it was her friend was glaring at she saw two of the most handsome guys she had ever seen, but she guessed who the taller dark haired one was.

"Après-midi chere."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gambit woke up with a migraine, a bad one. It only intensified as he raised himself when he realized he wasn't in his room. He was on a pink bed with silk sheets, not that he minded but he really didn't want to deal with the red head he had picked up from the bar. Luckily he found a note on the pillow beside him that said, _Morning sexy, sorry I had to go to work but I'll be back at three, be nice to see you still in bed. Kisses, Angela._

Crumpling the note and throwing it across the room he looked at the alarm. It was only eleven, he had plenty of time, but he wanted to get out of the apartment as soon as possible in case she decided to come home early. Usually he never made the mistake of sleeping in and was out long before the girl wok up, but he had drunk so much last night.

Gambit knew he had left Rogue in tears, he hadn't meant to but he did. She had just set him on fire and he needed to push her away. After his lips had touched the soft skin on her neck he had immediately gone hard and stayed that way all night. So he did what he always did, he went to a bar, had a few more drinks than usual, and got a chick to take him to her apartment. He hadn't worked very hard, but he knew he had wanted a red head, just so he could imagine it was Rogue beneath him. But it didn't work no matter how hard he tried to satisfy his body cravings he still wanted her.

"Remy needs to get the fuck out of here," he stated as he raised himself out of bed.

An hour later Gambit left the apartment showered and dressed. He was hungry but he didn't feel like eating alone. As he began hotwiring the wires on a Harley motorcycle he grabbed his cell phone and called John. The poor Australian was bored out of his mind and was happy when Gambit asked him to meet up for lunch.

It was a complete accident bumping into Rogue, but after they had eaten and were casually strolling he could hear her voice say, "Ugh ah hate him!" There was no doubt his chere was talking about him, he tried to ignore the tightening of his pants as she turned the corner. He simply gave her one of his smirks as he watched the look on her face change from casual to murderous.

"Après-midi chere."

"Speak of the devil," Rogue said bitterly, her eyes no letting go of his. He couldn't look at her body; she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark purple spider web top with a black jacket that hugged her curves, only thing he could think was what a good dessert she would be. Looking at her face didn't help much either, she had done her eyes in a sexy smoke shadow type way and she had on her dark purple lipstick. _Damn_, _concentrate this time LeBeau_, Gambit told himself.

"If we keep bumpin like dis cherie dis Cajun gonna think you have a soft spot for him."

"Funny cause ah was thinkin' that if we keep bumpin like this one of these times ah'm gonna strangle ya!"

"Ouch," said John, "your sheila got a tongue on her. Wonder if she bitter all over," he said eyeing Rogue up and down.

"You wanna try saying that again?" Wanda asked, defending her friend. "Or do I need to hex your ass to a small hole somewhere?"

John looked over to the Rogue's friend, goths traveled in packs obviously, "Only if you promise you'll be there," John teased seeing the mystery goth grow angry, so she didn't like compliments.

While their two friends bickered Rogue and Gambit continued to stare at each other. Both had hidden urges, Rogue's was to kill the Cajun with her bare hands, while Gambit's was thinking of other things she could do with her bare hands.

"What do you say we finish that lil date cherie? Remy promise it end better dis time."

Rogue's dark gaze only became darker, "Ah don't think that's a good idea Swamp Rat. But ah will agree that if we went out again ah would have more fun, mainly cause ah'd rip your dick off."

Merde, Gambit thought, the thought of her touching his dick was almost too much to handle, but he smirked and replied, "Anythin you want cherie, Remy always knew you thought about him naked."

"That's it," snapped Rogue, "ya wanna fight Gambit let's fight! If ya gonna be a perv then we'll be on our way!"

"Alright Rogue, let's fight, but not here wit de kiddies, meet me at sunset at the park again."

"Who are you calling a kiddie?" hissed Wanda raising her hands preparing a hex before Rogue laid her hand on her arm indicating her to stop.

"Fahne," Rogue said bitterly, "but it better be just ya an ya better leave that mouth of yours back home." With that Wanda and Rogue stalked their way past the two boys, terribly frustrated and ready to knock out the next person that bothered them.

"You sure got a way with women LeBeau," said John, "they always willin to be alone with you."

"John," Gambit said lighting a cigarette, "someday when we done wit all this bullshit I promise I will teach you de way to a women's heart. Till den you on your own, though I think dat the black haired petite had a ding for ya."

"Really," John stated more than asked as he looked back to see the girls turn another corner. "She'd be a pretty easy bang, who knows I might give it a shot."

"You do that," said Gambit, his mind already miles away. He needed to find a way to keep himself in control tonight, but it was no use, he was useless whenever he was around Rogue, she just had a strange effect on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was sitting on her park bench; it was a cold night so she had replaced her small black coat with a bigger one. The cold made her miss the warm Mississippi nights more than ever; it was never cold in Mississippi.

Sunset had come and passed nearly fifteen minutes ago and she was getting annoyed, not to mention her nose was turning red.

Finally she heard the soft footsteps of the sneaky Cajun, when she turned around she found him in nothing but a brown trench coat, proving once again he was crazy. He had his head bent like he didn't even notice she was there, but when he did look at her his red ruby eyes had a tint of mischief in them.

"Evenin' cherie, perfect night for two people to sit under de stars an kiss."

"Not on ya life Swamp rat," Rogue snapped, kissing was far from her mind. Standing she let her coat fall to the ground so she was wearing nothing but her black pants and a black t-shirt, yeah she was cold but she couldn't fight in a coat. "How ya wanna start this sugah? No matter what ah'm goin to have your ass on the ground ina bout five minutes."

"Shouldn't be askin me how you wanna start this cherie, after all you're the one who suggested this date, how do you want it to start?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Like this," Rogue said sweetly with a very fake cute smile before she spun around and threw a good kick into Gambit's stomach.

Gamit managed to keep his balance but it had been a hard kick. He just stumbled back a little with a smirk and raised his hands in defeat, "As much as Remy enjoy dis cherie he jus here to talk."

"Do us both a favor Gambit," Rogue snapped throwing a useless punch, "an stop lyin!"

"I ain't lyin Roguey," he said ducking another punch but was met in the stomach with her knee, it didn't hurt that bad, but he needed her to calm down.

Grabbing her leg Gambit pulled till she was lying on the ground face up, but she pulled her free leg to his chest and with both feet threw him over her. But he did a little summersault and got up quickly, finding he had to jump in order to avoid her leg which was reeling toward him.

They were both on their feet again and Gambit was the first to move this time, he threw a good punch into her jaw but was met with her knee kicking his. He cried out as he fell, only he brought her down with him crashing hard atop her.

"Listen Rogue," Gambit said a little forcefully, "I'm seriously here to talk." He had to pause in order to hold her hands down. "Now we can either do it like dis or I can let go an we can talk like normal people."

Rogue was about to retort back but his hands against her wrists tightened and she found herself nodding before she could cry out in pain.

Pulling himself off her Remy sat on the ground and touched his knee, if she had missed by half an inch he would've been a goner. But he finally pulled his eyes from himself to look at Rogue who had brought her knees to her chest. The white strand of her hair was falling gently across her face, which was flush from the fight but she couldn't hide the little goose bumps on her arms.

"Here," said Gambit taking off his coat and handing it to her. He wasn't cold due to the nasty black outfit Mag's had all he Acolytes, excluding Sabertooth, had to wear.

Rogue accepted it but she pulled it roughly from him and simply wrapped it around her shoulders. She hated how it spelt of southern spices. "So talk Swamp Rat, ah haven't got all night," she said bitterly.

"Where to start cherie, I think you know what I want to talk about."

"Honestly ah don't," Rogue replied honestly. "But ya better spit it out."

"Not polite to spit in front of a lady," said Gambit, a small smirk caressed his lips but it disappeared quickly. "We never got around to talkin' seriously bout dat kiss we had."

Rogue paused; she could've sworn she was clear on the matter, "Ah thought we talked about it."

"Yeah, but it was mainly the both of us accusin each other, Remy not even sure how you felt bout it cherie."

"Ah thought ah made it clear that ah didn' feel anything."

"Now we both know at a lie."

Rogue sighed annoyed, the boy wouldn't give up. "Fahne, but if ah felt anythin ah don know how to describe it."

"Find a way cherie, cause dis Cajun really need to know."

Rogue paused a moment, what the hell did she think. "It was like fire ah guess, entrancing to look at but burns at the touch. Not like we actually did touch, but back then ah thought that would be my closest thing."

"You ever dink about it afterwards?"

Rogue looked him right in the eye, "What's your point Gambit? Why ya askin meh all these questions?"

"Cause," he replied looking up at the stars, "what I said before is true, I've gone the past four years lookin for what I felt in dat kiss, stil can't find it." At the last part of his sentence he looked to her but this time she wouldn't look at him.

"Look Gambit," she said fidgeting, she felt like one of her walls was beginning to break, but she was going to do everything in her power to make sure it didn't. "What do ya expect meh to say?"

"I don't expect anything cherie, I jus want de truth."

Rogue snorted, "De truth is ah've spent de entire day thinkin about breakin your neck. You made meh cry you son of a bitch, even if it was just for a minute, no one makes meh cry."

Gambit lowered his eyes to the ground, this was killing him. "It's all my own fault to, I knew you ain't use to touch an used it to hurt ya. Jus like I hurt ya that night in de restaurant, how can I be sittin here tellin ya dat your unlike any other girl I've met, yet, I've hurt ya so much."

Rogue wanted to run and hide, what he was saying wasn't really sinking in but at the same time it was. A part of her was screaming this was just his little plot to get her mind off the necklace so he could attack and kill her but then another part of her was making her heart beat faster.

"Ah can't answer that Gambit."

"Yes you can cherie, just answer start forward if dat was jus a kiss for you or somethin more."

That was it Rogue couldn't take it anymore, her head was spinning again, so she raised herself to her feet, "Ah can't do this," she practically whispered as she began to walk off. How her head hurt, it was terrible, so terrible she didn't even notice that the Cajun was walking behind her.

Only when he put his hand on her shoulder, spun her around, and crashed his bare lips on hers did she grasp what was happening. She froze against him, her shoulders tensing, but Gambit wasn't about to let her go. He waited until she began to soften to his kiss and relaxed against him. Her lips, which had been cold, were now warm and Gambit let his tongue slightly caress her lower lip.

Rogue had her eyes closed and she was trying to think, but the longer she thought the more it encouraged him. But then again she was giving in. As his tongue began to gently caress her lower lip she parted her own till his tongue had found its way into hers. She simply stood there loving every emotion that swept through her body. But finally he pulled away and it made Rogue's heart stop.

Still she was the first to speak, "You're the enemy Gambit, we can't be doin this."

"I know cherie, trust me I know," he replied turning his back on her. "Guess we continue dis tomorrow night."

"Sure," Rogue said still half in a daze, she really should've said no, but lord her head was spinning.

She turned and went her own direction pulling his brown coat tighter around her shoulders. She had some serious thinking to do but at the moment she wasn't sure if she could think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weapon X

Rogue was lying on her bed atop Gambit's coat in a pair of black shorts and a green sweater. She had just gotten out of a much needed warm shower and was relaxing. The strong spices she could smell on his coat reminded her of home, especially the warm summer evenings. Of course down south it always felt like summer, while up here in jolly old England things were always cold.

As Rogue sunk further and further into the fabric of his coat the more she put off thinking about what had happened. What she had said was true, he was the enemy and they couldn't be together, hell they shouldn't even have touched. But after so many years Rogue or Marie actually, had gotten tired of being so alone. He's not exactly the best candidate to trust girl, Rogue said to herself and cringed when she heard another voice deep in her mind respond, but he's the only one.

The kiss, her first real skin to skin kiss, had been more than what she remembered or expected it to be. He had tasted so good and felt so warm against her that even now it made her lips tingle. _Shut up!_ Rogue's mind screamed at her_, it was your first kiss, if it had been from a complete dog it would've been amazing, focus yourself girl, there are other priorities at hand!_ Once again her mind was right; she had to many others things she needed to think about at the moment, other than taking the SAT, which had to do with work. Gambit was somewhat of a priority, but in the end he's the enemy, thinking of a way to kill him was a priority.

She hated herself more than ever, worse than when she was unable to touch. She hated herself and Gambit for being who they were. It was completely unfair for life to just throw a handsome Acolyte at her, who she can touch, and then expect her to kill him. It wasn't life fault so much as Mystique's, the damn whore was up to something but Rogue didn't want to think about it.

Yawning Rogue finally turned off her light and shut her eyes. She was completely unaware that the moon was shining brightly threw her window, making her glow angelically, and that a certain red eyed boy watched her as she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see what the point is mates," John whispered to his two buddies who were sitting around the kitchen table. "We are all in the dark on this and no one seems to be giving a damn!"

"Whose in de dark bout what?" asked Remy as he entered the kitchen, receiving shocked expression from everyone. "Whad? I got someding on de face?"

"No," Piotr said, "it's jus that it's only 12:30."

"So?" asked Gambit as he took a seat next to John.

"Shouldn't you be in some crack whores house fuckin her by now?" growled Creed.

Gambit just smiled and leaned back so he could rest his feet onto the table, "De Cajun worn out tonight boys, non of de fille's could capture my attention."

"Didn' think you could go a full night without a boner," joked Piotr sliding Gambit a beer.

"Who says Remy hasn't?" Gambit joked ducking a punch from Creed.

"Don't be going queer on us," he growled.

Gambit was about to remark back when John suddenly stood and slammed his beer on the table, "I get serious for once and none of you want to hear me!" John cried. "Look something here is really fucked up! What is Mag's plan? I don't see why we go around looking for a damn necklace for years, which he said would lead us to Mystique, and instead we get skunk head. What makes me madder is that we have the necklace in our grasp and Mag's tells us to lie off! Now what's this entire Weapon X shit? I don't know about you mates but it's really getting on my nerves!"

John sat down with a thunk and the other three boys just stared at him with gaping mouths. John was never one to be serious and it shocked the hell out of Gambit, for as long as he knew John he was never the type to question anything. Though it had been on Gambit's mind constantly he hadn't thought about sharing his thoughts with his fellow Acolytes. Mag's had not told them yet that he could touch her, but he had mentioned the Weapon X thing and that it would be their next assignment.

"What is Weapon X?" asked Pitor.

Creed was the one to answer, "He's a man, a man that was once an experiment for the government, and then he escaped for several years and was captured again just recently, but now he's out again."

"Wow mate just give us the life story won't you, how the hell do you know so much about it?"

"I just do Kangaroo Boy," said Creed before draining his beer, "I'm going to bed now, you boys better keep your voices down or I will come and rip your guts out." With that Creed walked out on the younger Acolytes, no doubt to go drink something much stronger than beer alone.

"What do you think his damage is mates?" asked John moving from the kitchen to the rec room coach, Gambit and Piotr following him.

"Don know mon amie, but seriously Gambit ain't in de mood to be thinkin bout dis stuff tonight."

"Common pal," said Piotr slapping Gambit on the knee, "if a fillet or whatever turned you down it's o.k to tell us."

Gambit laughed, "It's pronounced fille dumbass an no, no one ever turned Remy down yet."

"And what are you going to do the day someone does?" asked John playing with a lighter.

"I'll come crashin in here drunker den hell an start thrashin de place," joked Gambit trying to grab the lighter from John, he didn't want to have to call the fire department, again.

"Damn I'm bored mates, what do you say we go out?"

"Sure," said Piotr, hoping to go to the same place he had seen the little brunette, assuming they had reopened again.

"Non," Gambit stated plainly, "Remy gonna take a hot shower an go to bed. But he hope to see two beau women in de kitchen tomorrow mornin', so have fun boys."

"Party crasher," said John springing off the coach to grab his red coat. "Common Petie Boy let's go have some fun!"

Gambit chuckled his way out of the rec room down the hallway to his own room. It was very plain and he didn't bother to do much with it because he had figured that they would be on the move again. But he couldn't help himself from buying some black and red sheets and hanging up a few posters. His favorite was the one over his bed; it was the copy of a painting of a girl dressed as the queen of hearts, who looked sophisticated rather than sleazy, and she was holding a single king of hearts. He was never sure why it was his favorite but it was.

He walked past his bed, though he felt the urge to just throw himself atop it and sleep like there was not tomorrow, he went for the bathroom.

Turning the shower as hot as it would go he wondered if Rogue did the same thing. He noticed that himself, along with the very few other southerners he met, all agreed that a hot shower was the only way to remind them of home.

_Be closer to home if Rogue was here with me_, Gambit thought as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. He figured that was the reason he was so attracted to her, she reminded him of the south and everything it had to offer_. The south doesn't have emeralds like hers_, whispered a soft voice in the back of his head. He tried to drown it out by throwing on the stereo as he came out of the shower.

In nothing but a towel he laid out on his bed so he could think clearer. Of course with his radio blasting it was very hard to think at all. Certain songs always made his mind race with thoughts from previous one night stands. Often he wondered if they were worth it, not like he had to worry about anything because he always used protection, but he was just as lost as to the reason why he craved so many. Especially when he had a lovely southern beauty back home wanting to marry him, well a beauty that would kill at a minutes' notice, Gambit had tried to tell himself she had a reason to do it, but deep down he couldn't believe she had actually had it in her.

Would Rogue do that to me? He asked himself getting up from the bed and throwing on a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt. He supposed she was the type that wouldn't kill, but he had thought that about Belle and he had been completely wrong. But that thought led him to wonder what had made her change so rapidly from Marie to Rogue. Life with Mystique couldn't be easy especially living with the Brotherhood boys. Gambit had only encountered them once or twice but they seemed like complete pricks. She probably had all the heavy clothing and makeup to keep them at bay, along with everyone else.

"What about that kiss Lebeau?" Gambit said out loud as he pulled back his covers sprawled out diagonally across the bed. It was defiantly better than his first kiss, better than any other kiss he had ever had, and it scared him more than it had four years ago. They had been young then and he had used that as an excuse to over rate the kiss, but now they were no longer young and the whole thing just made his head spin.

She was so beautiful, a beautiful Rogue. After she had left the park he had followed her and watched outside from a tree. A very stalker thing to do but he couldn't help it, and he didn't regret it when she came out of the bathroom and had lain on her bed. He wondered if she had planned it with the way the moonlight covered her beautiful body and made her glow. He would've snuck in and taken her then and there if she hadn't looked so peaceful. Sleep had to be her only form of escape from everything and Gambit couldn't stand the thought of brining yet more pain to her life, he was already doing enough.

"I'm not goin to get any sleep tonight," Gambit said raising himself on his bed, he needed something to do.

Suddenly his phone rang and when he picked it up he smiled, apparently there was something going on down at a military building and Mag's wanted the Acolytes to see what was going on, and to do a little damage if necessary. "Also Lebeau," added Mag's, "if you see Weapon X bring him back to me alive."

"How are we supposed to know what de man looks like?"

"Trust me you'll know, now get your sorry asses down there, now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weapon X**

Rogue was watching the northern gate from the roof of a hotel. She was angry and not really caring if someone caught her, she was in the mood to fight. She was always in the mood to fight when Mystique called at two in the morning with a Weapon X spotting. In Rogue's opinion it was a wild goose chase. If the Brotherhood had the capability to capture this guy they would've done it years ago.

From her position she could see Lance on another building that offered a view of a different gate. At least with Lance the group had some amount of order, it use to be attack, run, let's try attacking again, or so Lance would say whenever Pietro got pissed that he was no longer in charge. But Rogue had to admit this whole watch and wait thing was really boring and she couldn't help but yawn.

"Wake up over there Skunk Head," Lance snapped through her headphone she had resting on her ear.

"Well if we'd so somethin' ah'd wake up Rock Boy!"

"We will, just wait a few more minutes. The guards by my gat are obviously distracted by something, so before their next shift change you're going to attack the guards at your gate while Fred attacks the ones by his gate. Sound good?"

_Sounds horrible_, Rogue wanted to say, but she sighed and agreed. Things were going to get pretty bad she assumed. She had never been on a mission that involved the military. It was a good thing she had chosen to wear black pants and a plain black long sleeved top, while she had thrown on a considerable amount of makeup and she had her hair tied up so the white streaks were hidden. It would take someone who knew her damn well to recognize her.

Rogue was really bored; she ended up counting the bricks on the building for a whole half an hour from when she last spoke to Lance. Maybe his plan was to wait till sunrise, there was no way Rogue would make it, and she was really tired.

Not so tired that she didn't notice something flicker on the wall of the military building. Could it have been a camera or a gun laser? She was sure that she had stayed out of sight of both machine and people, but then again it could be a rookie mistake.

So, careful not to draw attention to the guards Rogue left her shelter of the shadows and crept toward the ledge of the building. She stayed low enough so she was unnoticed but could still get a better view of the place she thought she had seen a quick flicker of red light. She saw nothing but let her eyes trail along to the ally that was at the end of the building. There was a man standing there, casually leaning against the building, Rogue thought nothing of it. The only unusual thing she could detect was that he was wearing sun glasses at three in the morning, a drug user most likely.

Rogue's gaze went back to the guards, she was nervous just like Lance said he was, the only question was what were they nervous about, did they truly have Weapon X?

She was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a few moments to realize the bum who had been leaning against the wall was walking along side the building. Rogue's gaze returned to him and when she saw the familiar flash of white teeth that smirked at her she gasped.

"Lance," she said a little more loudly than intended, "Lance," she said much more quietly.

"What?"

"There is an Acolyte outside the premises!"

"Shit!" she heard Lance snap. "Take him out Rogue, as for the rest of you, be on the lookout for the other's while Toad and I go in! Oh and keep an eye out for those fucking X-freaks!"

_Take him out, well, an order was an order_, Rogue reminded herself with a grin.

Running she went to the fire stairwell she had used to get up and began to make her way down, skipping two or three steps at a time. She was back on solid ground in less than ten seconds, a new record, she thought to herself before she heard the alarm of the military building's sirens go off, but whether it was because of Brotherhood or Acolyte she was unsure.

Pushing her thoughts aside she ran out of the ally and into the open street where she saw both soldiers she had been guarding all night on the ground. One of the glass doors was wide open; she knew Gambit was too smart for this. His profile had stated he was a trained thief; he wouldn't just walk into a building in clear sight of security unless he wanted to be caught. Doing the only thing she could she ran to the door and walked in.

Looking around she saw nothing but a dark waiting room with solid metal walls and a few desks. She looked around but had not yet adjusted her vision to the dark and feared the Cajun would be lingering behind some piece of furniture. So she backed up against one of the walls and waited.

Outside she heard a loud crash, like a wall collapsing; the tin mans doing no doubt. But Rogue kept her position until she was able to make out the forms of the things around her. From what she could tell no Cajun, but as she moved forward towards the door at the back of the room she kept her eyes open ready for him to jump on her.

Through the door was a lighted hallway with about fifty doors. She didn't know which way to go, but the sound of something else crashing toward the left side of the building influenced her to go that way.

Her steps light she turned about three corners before she heard footsteps behind her. Fearing it was a guard she pulled at three or four doors till she came to one that opened and hid herself in it. Luckily for her it looked like an empty medical room. Still, it felt like there was no place to hide and the footsteps only got closer and closer.

Staunching into a fighting position she held her breath as the door knob began to slowly turn. But then it stopped as she heard someone come over the intercom and said, "There has been a security breach in the main lab, I repeat there has been a security breach in the main lab."

The person on the other side of the door let go of the knob and their footsteps could be heard running. Eventually she could no longer hear the sound and Rogue allowed herself to breath, but only gasped again as a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist.

"Took ya long enough cherie," a husky voice whispered into her ear.

Recovering herself she tried to think of a quick response but found nothing. Instead she took her elbow and jabbed it into his gut. When his grip loosened Rogue pulled from his hands and spun around her fists ready to launch.

"Well good evenin to you to Roguey," he said clutching his side but still smirked. "Here Remy go through all dis trouble jus to spend time alone wit ya an he don even get a kiss."

Rogue grunted but didn't move from her fighting position, "Shut it Cajun, ah'm busy right now, if ah gotta kick ya ass before ah'm on my way ah'll gladly do it!"

"Awe, ya be thinkin bout Remy's ass cherie?" he asked taking a step towards her. "After all we are alone an de whole we might get caught thing is kinda exciting."

"Ya sick!" Rogue said throwing a useless punch for he ducked and outstretched his leg till she fell flat on her butt. Before she could get up Gambit grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head while his hips held hers down.

"Common Rogue, ya gotta get oughta here, someding bad gonna happen an ya could get hurt."

"The only person," said Rogue trying to squirm her way out from under him, only being pushed down harder by his hips, "that is gonna be hurt is…" she began before she had to stop at the strange burning sensation that she felt in her lower stomach as his hips crashed into hers. "Get off meh!" she managed to hiss.

Gambit smirked when he realized how uncomfortable he was making her and tried to keep back the rush of pleasure that went straight to his groin. Leaning his head closer to hers he whispered, "An what ya gonna do if Remy doesn't?"

Rogue had no response; she became official paralyzed as she felt his hardness against her. _Dammit Rogue think_, she told herself. But he was so close and feeling him atop her thrilled her in a way she had never felt before. His face moving inches from hers didn't help the situation either, it only made her want to kiss him more. Her sensible side however would not shut up, you've got a job to do Rogue, and you can't just give in now!

Swallowing hard Rogue managed a shaky smile and pushed her against him trying not to tremble with the physical restraint she was using. "Ah'll do whatever Remy wants," she whispered seductively while moving her head so she was still looking at him but exposing her neck at the same time. She could see the excitement in his eyes as he bent to kiss her neck.

His lips against her smooth skin made her want to cry out in pure ecstasy but she managed to compose herself as she tried to gently move her hands from his, he let her and she knew she should push him away now, but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down till he was laying fully atop her. His teeth were teasing the area right underneath her jaw and she wanted to cry out his name as his tongue made a straight line down her neck to the area above her cleavage. So this was touch, this was what everyone loved about it. The sensations were marvelous and she almost lost herself in him, but as if she had a trigger put in by Mystique she moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him, hard.

Gambit had been so lost in her delicate skin that he hadn't expected her to try anything, but by the time he was able to raise his pounding head from the floor she was already running out the door.

Trembling and panting Rogue ran in the opposite direction she had come because she had remembered the guard running in this direction. It seemed like more hallways and she didn't even dare to look back to see if Gambit was following her. She was sure he was and in most situations she was sure she could outrun him, but her body seemed to be trying to come out of some sort of paralyzed state and she was slower than usual.

As she turned a corner and bumped right into someone she was sure it was him, till she heard a growl and looked up to see the angriest man she had ever seen. She wasn't sure but she thought that he growled, she really didn't notice for two metal fingers slide to either side of her neck, meaning that if he let the middle one out she'd be dead.

Rogue tried to say something but the man growled like a beast and grabbed one of her arms. She felt herself shiver from fear and jumped, almost cutting her neck when he yelled, "Where the hell is Creed!"

Her mouth was open but Rogue couldn't find words, she may have made some sort of squeal, but it only angered him.

"Where is Creed!" the man yelled again.

"Ah don't know," Rogue managed to whisper as she felt his middle metal claw touch the top of her neck. She tried not to but she let a tear fall down her cheek.

The man growled again but accepted the answer, "Fine then, tell me who you are and who do you work for?"

"Rogue," she managed to spit out, "ah work for Mystique."

The man growled again and was about to say something but Rogue noticed his eyes went from her to something behind her.

"Put her down!" came Gambit's voice.

Rogue felt another tear fall down her cheek, what the hell was he doing? Did he not know anything about Weapon X? The man would kill them both in a heartbeat. Rogue just wanted Gambit out of there, while Gambit wanted Rogue out of there.

"And who might you be bub?"

"De name is LeBeau," replied Gambit and Rogue could see in Weapon X's eyes the glow of one of his cards, "an if ya don let de fille go moi will blast ya legs off!"

Weapon X laughed, "I don't have time for this!" Allowing his claws to slide back into his knuckles he took Rogue's other arm and pushed her straight back into Gambit, who barely uncharged his card in time to catch her. "I'm getting myself out of her," continued Weapons X as he took off down the hallway and disappeared from their sight.

"Cherie ya o.k?" Gambit asked turning her in his arm and taking her neck between his hands as he carefully observed it. Weapon X hadn't even left a mark.

"Ah had him," Rogue managed to say, "ah had him an ah let him go."

"It was more like he had you," Gambit said with a stern look on his face, "Remy told ya to get out of here."

Rogue was about to snarl a nasty remark back, who was he to tell her what and what not to do. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she jumped from Lance's voice yelling into her earpiece.

"Rogue get out like right now! The place is going to blow up!"

"Merde," groaned Gambit as he grabbed Rogue's hand and began pulling her through the hallways. He knew his way around extremely well and had them back in the waiting room in less than two minutes.

When they made it outside Rogue finally pulled her hand from Gambit's and began to walk off.

"Where ya goin cherie?" Gambit asked somewhat breathless as he took her wrist and spun her around.

"Ah'm goin to find mah team members, if ya had half a brain ya'd do de same!" Rogue snapped trying to snatch her hand away.

"No way, ya gonna get somewhere safe an I'm gonna make sure of it dis time," Gambit said trying to pull her toward the alleyway across the street. If the building behind them was about to blow up he wanted to be as far away as possible and he wanted Rogue beside him.

"Ah ain't goin nowhere with ya swamp rat!" Rogue growled trying once again to pull away but Gambit's grip became painful as his other arm went to her waist and somehow he managed to throw Rogue onto his back.

"I carry ya den," Gambit said before taking off in the direction away from the building.

"Oh fuck off!" Rogue hollered smacking his back. She tried to kick her feet as well but he had them held pretty tightly.

Rogue was about to scratch him with her nails when she and Gambit were both flown about four feet into the air with the impact of the explosion. It had been quick and loud, leaving Rogue with a headache.

She was lying in the middle of the alleyway with Gambit a few feet in front of her; he looked like he was out cold. When Rogue tried to raise herself to get to him she cried out from the pain that shot from her ribs.

Hearing the cry Gambit raised himself quickly and sprawled over to her. The only injury he had was a cut over his left eye and a headache, Rogue had suffered worse.

"Gaw'd that hurts," Rogue mumbled as she laid back and let Gambit examine her.

"Would've been worse if Remy hadn't saved ya cherie."

"Ya call this savin?" Rogue said before she cried out again, Gambit had applied a little too much pressure to her lower ribs and sighed.

"Dey broke cherie," he said looking her in the eye. Her white strands of hair had fallen across her face and had black soot in them. Gambit pulled on back behind her ear before he raised himself and went to go see the damage.

The whole military building was on fire, the little that was left of it. Weapon X either knew how to assemble a pretty good bomb or he had gotten a hold of one of militaries bombs. Why they would have them at a government building in the middle of the city was beyond his knowledge.

The sound of sirens could be heard off in the distance and he walked back over to Rogue and began putting one of his arms under her leg while he wrapped her other round her back. "Think ya can make it like dis cherie?" he asked.

"Ah guess," Rogue replied with a look of worry as she turned her head toward where the sirens could be heard.

Whether she could or not wasn't an issue, Gambit needed to get them out of there. So, as gently as he could he lifted Rogue, who weighed nothing in his arms, and if he had hurt her she didn't say anything. So the Prince of Theives and the Rogue took off into the night leaving the cops with nothing to trace them with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we stop now Gambit?" Rogue asked after about half an hour of walking. Her ribs were really beginning to hurt but she didn't want to say anything till she knew they were safe.

"Sure thing cherie," said a rather tired Gambit. Not that holding Rogue close to him was a bad thing, but he just needed a break. Smirking he looked down at her and said, "Dis Cajun to much for ya to handle?"

Rogue grunted, "Ya could say that again."

Chuckling Gambit found a bench the set Rogue down carefully feeling her flinch as he helped her lie back. Taking the last part of the bench that was left by her head he sat himself down and wiped the sweat from his brow. He hadn't seen action in so long that he forgot that after the initial thrill you were left exhausted, not to mention it had to be five or so. The sky was still dark luckily, he needed to get Rogue home before the sun rose or else he wouldn't be able to get her to the door.

When he looked down he found Rogue with her head against the bench looking at him. Her eyeliner was somewhat smeared and she had dirt and soot on her porcelain skin, but Gambit still found himself admiring her beauty. She had really had him fooled earlier and it was his fault. He had been over excited and given her the chance to slip away from him.

Smiling lightly Gambit took a strand of her hair between his fingers and began to play with it. She was smart, she could stay in combat mode through anything, though he knew he had gotten to her, it was obvious she was still unaware of the effect she could have on his body.

"What are ya smiling at?" Rogue snapped, annoyed with his stare.

"Jus thinkin cherie," replied Gambit, "guess we off for dat date tonight. Shame, I was really lookin forward to it."

"What date?' Rogue asked before she remembered what he had said after that kiss. "Oh. Not like ah wanted to go on one with ya anyway swamp rat," she said a little more sadly than she had intended it to be.

"Sure ya didin," Gambit said, his hand leaving her hair to caress her cheek. She flinched but not in pain, she tried to stop it but she couldn't hide the small laugh that escaped her lips. "Ticklish Rogue?" Gambit asked smiling.

Rogue's bitter scowl returned and she blew the piece of hair from her face. On habit she touched her neck to feel the necklace and almost panicked when she didn't feel it, but then she remembered it was locked away in the safe back home. Irene had insisted that it would be safer there.

Sighing Rogue began to lift her black shirt up till it reached her ribs and stopped. There wasn't much bruising but it was obvious that two left ones were broken. "At least ah'll get out of mah English test tomorrow, guess ah could thank ya for that."

"All dat ya needed to do was jus ask me cherie, Remy would've loved to get ya out of an English test," he said with a smirk.

"Ah'm not even goin to continue because somehow ah have the feelin that this conversation will lead to the fact ah'll be bedridden for two weeks an you'll say something perverted as always."

"Course Roguey, I jus love to see ya blush," replied Gambit.

Rogue looked away from him at the light above them, she had let her shirt stay where it was and was unaware that Gambut was admiring her muscular stomach. It was in no way a flat stomach, but he found it very attractive none the less and had problems removing his eyes from her.

"Why do ya keeo boterin meh Gambit? If it's the necklace ya want ya probably could've found some way to get it by now."

Gambit grunted, "Fuck the necklace, Mag's been havin us search for dat ding for so long I don really care bout it."

"Then why are ya still here? Why don't ya go home?"

Gambit sighed, he wasn't really in the mood to spill out his family life, "Let's jus say dat if Remy go back home wit out fullfillin Mag's contract dere be a lot of problems."

"So ya family is makin ya work for Magneto?" Rogue asked.

"Could put it like dat I guess."

"What's it like workin for him?"

"Why cherie, ya thinkin of joining up?" Gambit smirked, she simply scowled at him. "It not dat bad, we Acolytes don have no money problems or anythin, but we ain't into playin fair if ya know what I mean."

"Yeah, ah know," sighed Rogue.

"So what's it like livin wit Mystique?"

Rogue shrugged, "Ah wouldn't say ah live with her, she never stays with us. I live with the Brotherhood more."

"Ever miss home cherie?"

She nodded, "All the time. Sometimes ah lay on mah bed and lay in de sun for four hours straight tryin to feel the same feelin ya get when your layin out in a Mississippi field in the summer, but it never works."

"Ya can do de same thing in de bayou, jus lay out in de sun for hours an jus let time fly by. I think I miss de nights more. Use to fall asleep on de porch all de time and let de light breeze cool my skin, I miss it too."

"Think either of us will ever get to go back home?" Rogue asked finally looking him in the eye.

How badly Gambit wanted to say yes, he'd make sure she'd get home, but instead he hesitated and they were interrupted by the sound of Rogue's cell phone. Grunting she took it from her pocket and exchanged a few words with a guy named Lance, the leader he presumed.

"Ah'm about two blocks from ya all. Does it matter how ah got here? Just pick meh up!' Rogue snapped before closing her phone. She looked back up to Remy a look of sadness on her face, "Guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yes it is cherie," he replied standing, "but not for long."

She sighed and was about to say something else when Gambit stopped her with a kiss on the lips. It was gentle and sweet. It left Rogue wanting more, but a car was speeding around the corner and Gambit pulled away from her. She only took her eyes off him for a moment, but when she looked back he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Breathless**

Two weeks, Rogue was bedridden for two weeks with one more to go, and she thought she was going to kill herself. As if the Brotherhood boys weren't annoying enough when she was able to walk they were worse when she was a sitting duck. The only one she didn't mind was Lance and that was mainly because Kitty was always with him. Rogue wasn't best friends with the girl, but she was tolerable.

Then there was Fred, Rogue was always on a constant watch for him. She wouldn't admit it but he scared her.

But then there were pleasant school mates Rogue didn't mind seeing. Wanda being her best friend and only comfort, there was also her good buddy Evan who was really big on skating. He was nice enough to bring her homework over every day after school because Rogue really didn't need was to get far behind, she wanted to graduate and intended to as soon as possible. Everyone else was just annoying and unwelcome.

Of course the one person Rogue wanted to see hadn't shown his face or even dropped a card by since the night of the unsuccessful Weapon X capture mission.

Mystique had been absolutely furious when she heard that they had come back empty handed and had nearly had a heart attack when Rogue confessed that she saw him. The whole, he could've snapped Rogue's neck in half thing, meant nothing to Mystique, she was just bitter about the situation. She also didn't seem to care that Rogue had two broken ribs and that Toad had a concussion, the only thing she said about it was that she would send a doctor.

And so here Rogue was, barely able to move without causing herself pain and bored out of her skull. The only thing she had were her thoughts and she didn't like those either. Often she found herself thinking about Gambit and what went on between them in the medical room. She had gotten him excited and it excited her to think that she could arouse him in that way; it scared her that he could get the same reaction from her. That wave of heat that Rogue had felt between her legs was something she had never felt before and the mere thought of it made her blush unpleasantly. No matter how hard she tried to tell herself she hated him and would never let him touch herself the more she found her body retaliating against her mind. Touch was just too irresistible, it made Rogue feel things that cannot be described with words, and her body wanted more, but her whole being told her that she shouldn't, or better yet couldn't, get close to him. So she was resolved that she would hate him with a passion and that the next time his slimy hands touched her she'd break his arm.

Sighing Rogue looked out her window, it was late, really late, but Rogue couldn't sleep, her body was unable to handle the amount of sleep she was getting. It was also in complete hell considering she was unable to get her hands on a cup of coffee. The Brotherhood idiots didn't know how to make it and Rogue couldn't make it down the stairs. She had begged someone to bring the whole machine to her room, but Irene had forbidden it claiming she needed to be punished for her cowardly fight with Weapon X. The only place Rogue could manage to get to alone was her bathroom and even that made her stomach cringe with pain.

Rogue began to play with the sapphire on the necklace that was once again around her neck as she starred up at the stars. The crisp winter night made it sparkle more brilliantly than her soft green eyes ever could. More than once Rogue had thought of selling the damned thing and running off with the cash back home. She didn't want much, just a home on the side of the river far away from city lights and people, but she knew that Mystique would find her one way or another and most likely kill her. Still it was a tempting enough that Rogue liked to ponder on.

She was so lost in thought that she jumped when she heard one of her floorboard creak and almost screamed when she saw two red eyes watching her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gambit was walking through the park when he pulled out his forth cigarette of the evening. He was fully aware that one day the things would kill him if he didn't get himself killed, but sadly Gambit didn't give a damn, he had always thought a young death would suit him, and what better way than to go out with a bang.

These were his morbid thoughts as he began to circle St. James Park again. They were completely unavoidable; he had felt so unlike himself the past two weeks. Every night he wanted to go see Rogue and almost did numerous times, but he feared what he would do once he saw her again. The girl was so beautiful she could have full control over him in seconds with just one touch and now she knew it. He was sure she was unaware of the art it took to seduce a man but she didn't need it, one kiss from her and his body was on fire. The only thing he wondered about was if she realized she could use that against him. It was a hard thing to admit but Gambit needed to face it rather than fight it or else she'd have his neck next time they were in battle. So he avoided her in hopes that he'd forget all about her, after all London was large place and there were thousands of more beautiful women who knew how to please a man.

But after one week of clubbing and one night stands Gambit found that forgetting Rogue was harder than he had expected. His first night out he had found this hot little underground club with rich and horny girls. He had left with a dark haired brunette with a body that could kill and they had done it in the back of her Porsche. It had been great, fantastic in fact, but as soon as she offered for him to spend the night he thought about Rogue and declined. After a tall blonde and another brunette Gambit just gave up, he had felt the urge to cry the name Marie too many times and quit in advance. So he had spent his nights just wandering London taking in all its beautiful sights. It made him think of all the places he had been and he realized he hadn't taken advantage of the opportunities he had had to view the many wonders of the world. He had been too young and too restless, but now that he was older he was starting to see things differently, and he really didn't want to.

Just thinking about growing up scared Gambit, he knew at some point this life would have to end and he'd have to go back home and settle down. He just hadn't realized how fast time would go and how fast it was going. The thought led him to the knowledge that it had been a full two weeks since he had last seen Rogue and he had promised her that he would see her again soon. Well he figured it had been long enough and that tonight he was so mellow that he would be able to control himself. So with an almost cynical smirk Gambit headed for the Brotherhood base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain the shot through Rogue's stomach stifled her scream and turned into a sharp moan before she threw her head back onto her pillow. "What are ya doin here swamp rat?" she snarled bitterly.

"Jus came for a lil chat cherie like I promised," Remy said smiling in the dark, he had taken a seat in her computer chair with his legs propped up on her bed. "We left off quite awkwardly last time."

Rogue snorted, "No not at all," she replied resentfully. She was angry that he had shown up and at the same time she was angry he had not come sooner. It was very confusing and her head began to ache from the mental battle that was going on in her head. One side saying she needed to pull the covers and ask him to join her while the other part of her demanded she cry out for the Brotherhood boys.

"Are ya dat mad at Remy cherie?" Gambit asked smirking, "Please accept my apology. Dere were a few things Remy needed to sort out before he came here."

"What like your five girlfriend's underwear drawers? Spare meh ya lousy Cajun!"

Well at least her temper hadn't been broken along with any of her bones Gambit thought silently. "Flattered dat ya think dat dis Cajun have time to handle five fille's but I think dat mon cherie is more den enough."

Rogue rolled her eyes, seriously wanting to strangle him, "Well then ya better just leave meh alone then!"

"See Remy would but he don think ya really want him to, I think dis Cajun has grown on ya," Gambit said smirking before he dodged the pillow that came at about a hundred miles per hour at his head. "Calm down cherie, ya suppose to take it easy ain't ya?"

Rogue regretted throwing the pillow, she wanted to pull it over her head and scream. "Listen Gambit ya don't give a damn about what ah'm suppose to do so how bout ya just try an take the damn necklace now an we get it over with?"

She was putting up barriers again and Gambit didn't like it. She was hiding behind the necklace, she must know by now that if he wanted it he would've tried, so instead she used that as an excuse to push him away. "Cherie, did Remy say anythin bout de necklace, he jus come to see how ya doin."

"Ah'm doin fahne swamp rat! Now get the fuck out of mah room before ah get up an make ya!"

"From dis point of view it don look like ya can cherie," Gambit said teasingly, happy to see she tried to move only to be forced back. "Now dat ya have proven ya can't move why don we jus sit an talk."

"Bout what swamp?" Rogue said biting her lower lip, she really needed to stop trying to move, it was getting too painful.

"Whatever ya want cherie, though Remy love to talk more bout de south, he miss it so much. He thinks ya do too."

"Of course ah do ya idiot," Rogue said, her voice lower than before, "this place is too damn cold, the food is too bland, and ah got an annoyin Cajun followin meh, course ah miss it, thought we had established that."

"Alright, alright," Gambit chuckled throwing his hands up, "we talk bout what ya want den Roguey."

Rogue was silent a moment, there was a lot of things she wanted to talk about, but she didn't know where to start. She wanted to talk about how her life with Mystique was hell, she wanted to talk about running away, hell she would even talk about the south more, but what came out of her mouth wasn't exactly what she had in mind, though it had been bugging her a lot.

Raising herself on her elbows she looked him directly in the eye, she wanted to make sure she got a serious answer out of him, "How the hell do ya deal with the way ya live?"

"What do ya mean cherie?" Gambit asked trying to smirk, but failed considering he was completely thrown off by the question.

"Ah mean how do ya live for ya self workin for Magneto? An how do ya live with yourself pickin up random girls in bars every other night? Do ya ever think about anyone but yourself?" Rogue said all this with bitter anxiety. He was upset and she could tell for his eyes narrowed and their usual brightness dimmed slightly.

"Dose are sum deep questions dere Rogue, couldn't I ask ya de same questions? Well," he said a small half smirk on his face, "except for de whole bar ding, unless women are ya type of thing."

Rogue was angry, angry couldn't even describe it. She knew she hated him; he couldn't even answer one of her questions, giving a short bitter laugh Rogue replied, "See Cajun always avoidin the questions that matter. Ah don't think ya could be honest for half a second even if ya tried. It's pathetic!"

Remy's smirk faded again, damn the girl could sting when she wanted to, and somehow it thrilled him. He had no interest in telling her anything or explaining anything about himself, he knew he should just walk up and get out, if it were anyone else he would have, but it was just Rogue trying to push him away again, well it wasn't going to work.

"Ya scared of me cherie?" Remy asked his smirk returning fully.

"What?" Rogue said quieter than she had wanted. Swallowing she continued, "Don't be stupid Gambit, ah'm not afraid of ya!"

"Remy thinks ya are Roguey," Gambit said standing.

Rogue's eyes widened, she couldn't help it, her entire being froze, yet she felt herself slightly shaking. Hell yes she was afraid of him. Not of him but of what she felt when he was near. It scared her more than Mystique or anything else. She might be able to touch but that didn't mean that she was ready. She had spent her whole life building barriers to protect herself and Gambit was threatening those walls.

"Get out of here swampy!" Rogue retorted low and bitter.

"I don think so cherie," Gambit continued resting his knees on the edge of her bed.

"Ah'm warnin ya…" Rogue began before she saw Remy begin to move toward her. "Go away!" Rogue cried and she tried to kick him, only to be stopped by his hand and the pain from her ribs. She made a half growl half whimper as she fell back. _Call the boys now Rogue_, her mind screamed, and she would've if she could talk, but she found her lips go numb as Remy set her leg down gently and he continued to inch toward her.

"Ah swear ah will scream an ya will be busted ya fuckin Cajun!" Rogue threatened just as his head was looming over hers, both his elbows made it on either side of her head and she was forced to look into his entrancing red eyes.

"Do it den cherie," Gambit challenged, but knew she wouldn't do anything. She was so close to him and the control he believed he had was suddenly gone, but he wasn't so lost that he wouldn't do anything she didn't want to, he wanted her to make the first move.

Rogue tried to squirm beneath him but was stopped when something other than pain caressed her sides. Gambit's hands had moved to her waist and before she knew it she was the one lying on top of him. How he managed to do it without causing pain was beyond her comprehension, but she wasn't really thinking about it, she was far too aware of his body beneath hers, chest to chest, hip to hip.

"Gambit, what are ya doin?" Rogue whispered.

"Jus gettin an answer to my question," Remy replied, his warm breath caressing Rogue's cheek. It was taking all of his control not to kiss her. But he managed as he looked up into her green eyes that were glistening in the moonlight.

"Are ya gettin the response ya wanted?" Rogue asked, knowing she was playing right along with the game he was playing.

"Non, but what could I expect," Gambit replied his hands resting on her hips again, he had had enough, she wasn't as wild about him as he was about her, and began to push her gently from him but was stopped by a brief desperate kiss.

Rogue wasn't sure why she did it, but when she knew Gambit was going to push her away she panicked. Though it was a very short kiss it left Rogue mesmerized and she didn't pull away when Gambit rested one hand on her head and pulled her down for a longer much more passionate kiss.

Gambit was lost, they had kissed passionately once before but nothing like this. It started out sweet and slow, her lips warming his cold ones, until he bit down on her lower lip and his tongue begged access. He heard her sharp breath when his tongue caressed hers; he took his time, examining every part of her mouth. Her own tongue was still and Gambit teased it till it was forced to rub against his own. He opened his eyes briefly to see her closed eyes before he returned to the kiss. When he finally had to pull away for breath he heard a short moan escape her lips.

She still wouldn't open her eyes, she couldn't, and she didn't want Gambit to see the tears that were threatening to spill. But when she felt one of his rough yet smooth hands caress her face and cup her chin she had to look at him. She knew all too well that he knew how handsome he was, but it still amazed her. His features were border lining rugged but were gentle enough to make a girl go weak at the knees. Then his hair which was usually a dark auburn seemed much lighter in the moonlight. Then the scar that rested on his chin only made him more mysterious. Rogue suddenly wondered why she had been so resistant, he was probably the best looking person she would ever touch; why not take advantage of it. She would just need to find that fine line between fulfilling her bodies desires while at the same time hating him, as he pulled her closer and began to kiss her neck Rogue decided it was her only choice other than completely losing him, which as his lips took in her collarbone she decided she couldn't let happen yet.

Her skin was softer than Gambit had remembered it and he felt almost guilty biting into its tenderness, but the soft moan that escaped her lips washed away his thoughts. If that tiny cry could make him go hard what would a loud one drive him to?

Carefully Gambit's hands made there way around Rogue's waist and gently began to caress her lovely plump hips. He didn't want to disturb her ribs making the things he wanted to do almost impossible, but this for now was enough for him.

Rogue shivered at the feel of his hands on her hips and he sensed it. So he returned his lips to hers and by the time they parted her lips were puffed from his little love bites. She didn't say anything however but the small smile threatening her lips was enough for him. Apparently it wasn't for her because next thing Gambit knew her hands were exploring his arms, which were covered by a black leather jacket. But that didn't last for long, for Gambit managed to take it off carefully. He lay back on the bed and simply adored the feeling of her hands caressing his arms. It made his skin tingle and left him wanting more.

His hands went straight back to her hips, but while one stayed the other roamed lower to her thigh, at which point her head shot up and she tried to pull away. She grimaced before pleading, "Gambit please don't."

His hand immediately moved from thigh and went to her face where he pulled a strand of hair from her face. He was so close to going over the edge, but her plea had stopped him dead in his tracks. His Rogue was still very innocent and Gambit knew he needed to take things slow, especially in the condition she was in.

"I'm sorry cherie," he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Rogue buried her head in his shoulder, though the touch of his hand so close to the place she could feel that burning fire excited her it had scared her as well. But she was happy he put his own desires aside, already she could feel him calming down, which was probably one of the hardest things for Gambit to do.

She suddenly felt very tired and stifled a yawn, but she was sure Gambit had heard it because he lightly lied her down onto her back and sat up retrieving a pillow from the floor. After he put it beneath her head he slide off the bed and pulled the blankets, which he had kicked away at some point, to her shoulders.

"Ah'm not a kid Swamp Rat, ah can take care of meh self," Rogue tried to snap, but was unable to keep back her yawn. She thought this was degrading where Gambit thought it was cute.

"Sure ya can Roguey," Gambit said with a faint smile. "Sides ya pretty cute when ya helpless."

Rogue scowled, "Ya pushin it Cajun," Rogue threatened.

"Yeah but ya love me for it," Gambit smirked walking toward the window he had snuck in through, Rogue was already asleep before she heard what he said and she didn't hear when he added, "Or ya soon will be."

Grabbing his coat he opened the window and let the cool air caress his skin. He looked back at her once more, contently asleep with puffed lips and tussled hair, she was absolutely beautiful. He defiantly wouldn't wait a full two weeks to return.


	3. Part 3

**The Turn**

Rogue had spent about another week in bed before she decided that she absolutely couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get out. So, she called Wanda, got dressed, made herself look halfway decent, and began the painful trip from her house to the coffee shop that was only two blocks away. Though Wanda's arm helped Rogue was still close to tears when she finally reached one of the deck chairs outside the café. Now she sat and waited for Wanda to come back with their coffees.

It was a lovely autumn day with a small breeze. Rogue hated the cold and wet days despite what most people thought. She liked it when it was sunny and warm so that she could go over to Kurt's apartment; she almost always lay out in the sun by the pool on the roof. But looking at the little bit of bare skin that was showing between her shirt sleeve and her glove she realized how pale she was. Training had taken up her entire summer and she had only been at Kurt's maybe once. She knew she should've gone more, considering she was about the only one who visited him, but after a long day of hearing Mystique bitch she wasn't exactly in the socializing mood.

Rogue was still lost in her thoughts of Kurt when she was suddenly snapped back to reality by a something really hot pressing against her cheek.

"What are ya doin ya bitch?" Rogue snarled taking hold of the plain black coffee Wanda was holding.

"I said your name like three times but you were lost in la la land!" Wanda retorted back taking the seat across from Rogue. "Daydreaming about a certain tall, brown haired, smart mouth, hottie I bet."

Rogue snorted but couldn't hold back a little smirk. Then she realized she was smirking and wanted to slap herself, "No actually ah was thinking bout mah brother. But now that ya mention it ah should get some locks to keep that slimy Swamp Rat out of mah room!"

"He was in your room?" Wanda asked, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Like twice," Rogue replied rather nonchalantly taking a sip of her coffee. "But like ah said he snuck in mah room. Not exactly a turn on."

"I think it is," said Wanda with a devilish smile, "Of course I'm into some pretty kinky things."

Rogue snorted but smiled back, she loved Wanda but the girl was sort of known for being a skank, when in reality she actually never did a single thing past making out.

"Hey Wanda, does the first time hurt?" Rogue asked in somewhat of a hushed voice.

Wanda shrugged her shoulder's, "How should I know?" she said laughing at Rogue's shocked face. "I basically make out with a guy and then leave him hang out to dry, every once and awhile I'll let him feel me up, but it's never been serious."

"Wow," said Rogue taking another sip of coffee, "from the way ya talk girl no one would suspect that you're not actually a nymphomaniac."

"Who's not a nymphomaniac?" asked a very high pitched perky voice. When Wanda and Rogue both looked they saw Kitty walking towards them.

"Miss make out and scram here," said Rogue smiling at Wanda.

"Oh," replied Kitty taking a seat in the chair between Wanda and Rogue. "Are we like actually having a normal conversation like normal teenage girls are supposed to have?"

"As normal as we'll ever get," said Wanda. "Which means I get to ask the question has Lance ever popped your cherry Kit?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "First off, totally ew! Rogue was right no one would like ever guess you're a virgin and second, no, Lance and I have never done it."

Rogue laughed, "Well this "normal conversation" kind of sucks considering we don't do the normal things teenage girls do."

"No kidding," Kitty said grabbing Rogue's coffee and taking a sip, "Ick, how can you like drink that?"

"Stomach of steel sugah, after seein ya boyfriend every mornin without a shirt on ya need one."

Kitty gave Rogue a quick but effective pinch on her shoulder, "You know what missy my boyfriend is like totally hot!"

"Rogue's is hotter," Wanda interrupted.

"Shut up Wanda!" snapped Rogue.

"What?" asked Kitty with a giddy smile, "Rogue has a boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Yes!" said Wanda with a wicked smile. "He's from the south, totally juicy, and Rogue's having naughty thoughts about him."

"Shut up Wanda!" Rogue cried again hitting her on the arm, scowling. "Ah am not having any thoughts about him! In fact ya the one that keeps bringin him up, ah'm startin to think that ya the one with the dirty thoughts!"

"No way!" Wanda replied, "Now as for that sexy blonde haired friend of his I've defiantly had a fantasy or two about him."

"Are ya kiddin meh!" Rogue said, "Pyro is so not sexy!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Alright ladies let's like calm down," interrupted Kitty with a laugh.

For a moment everyone was silent trying to hold back their laughter but eventually they could no longer hold it in. Though everyone was staring at them they continued to laugh, it was the first time in months they were able to just sit around and forget about being mutants. It was only a short time before one of the waiters insisted they leave and the group parted. Kitty was off to her date with Lance while Wanda and Rogue began the agonizing walk back to the townhouse.

"Well she says "like" and "totally" way too much but I guess Kitty isn't that bad," commented Wanda.

"No she's really not, but ah think she's better than a guy like Lance deserves. He knows it though and treats her good."

"Wish I could find a guy like that," replied Wanda, "I mean after all I am queen of the world, I should be treated like it."

Rogue laughed, "If you're queen of the world then ah'm the creator of the universe."

Wanda laughed to but then became quite serious, "So what was that one question about? I mean you sounded pretty serious about it Rogue and no offense that's not exactly something I was expecting from you."

Sighing Rogue slowed her pace not only because of the pain in her side but because she didn't want to be anywhere near the townhouse when she said this. "Listen Wanda, I'm having thoughts about us, about how far we are gonna go physically….."

Rogue almost fell when Wanda abruptly stopped, "What?" she cried rather loudly.

"Shush!" Rogue growled throwing her gloved hand over the other goth's mouth. "The Brotherhood doesn't know bout this!"

"Fine, I get it," replied Wanda lowering her voice, "keep everything under the rug, but damn girl that was fast, can't blame you but damn…"

Wanda was silent a moment then a small smile crossed her face, "And now my little Rogue is finally ready to become a woman," she said.

"Maybe not," Rogue replied sullenly, "but gawd he just has a way of makin mah head fuzzy, just thinking about it gives meh a headache." She paused to press her fingers to the side of her head, "Ah guess it's crossed mah mine but ugh Wanda ah just hate him an yet ah just let him take advantage of meh, an ah can't ever seem to do anythin bout it."

Wanda had listened intently and though she wanted to smile she decided against it, "I don't know Rogue," Wanda replied, "doesn't seem like you hate him."

"Maybe ah don't," Rogue sighed, "but ah can't trust him Wanda! He's an Acolyte for fuck sake! Not to mention he can't seem to keep his dick in his pants."

"My kind of guy," Wanda said jokingly before becoming serious again, "I don't know what to tell you girl, but I just find it awfully incredible that the only guy on the planet you can touch just happens to be from the south, totally hot, and is completely interested in you."

Rogue snorted, "Or else he's just looking for a challenge. Which leads meh to the second thing ah was gonna ask ya. Do ya think ya could go give ya daddy a visit an just see if Gambit talks about meh?"

"Your kidding right?" Wanda asked. "Rogue I havn't visited my dad since he's returned to London. I went to his home in Italy one time and that was over a year ago, what would be my excuse for going?"

"Ah don't know, tell him ya want a car or somethin. If ya over hear somethin that ah'm not suppose to know about don't tell meh, but couldn't ya just go an see if ya hear Gambit talk bout meh?"

"I don't know," Wanda continued, "I guess I could go complaining about my apartment. But I doubt the Acolytes will be there, I only met them once when I was about fourteen, their usually out on a mission or something."

"Well can't ya at least try for meh?" Rogue asked giving a little pout face.

Wanda chuckled, "I guess I can, but this guy better be worth banging."

Rogue couldn't hold back a laugh although the comment disturbed her. But Rogue said nothing and the girls walked in silence till they parted in hopes of seeing each other soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda was standing outside the door of her father's London house which had been a good hour walk from Rogue's house. She had a key and complete permission to come by whenever she wanted but Magneto wasn't exactly the most nurturing of father's and she still couldn't forgive him for choosing the life he did over his family. But Wanda supposed it was for the better, Pietro had left for the Acolytes because Magneto was too strict on him, while she had settled in her own place far from her father. Not the family life she wanted but under the circumstances things really weren't that bad.

Taking a deep breath Wanda removed the key from her apartment and slipped it into the lock, she could feel her heart beat faster as she turned it and the door opened. When she stepped in she heard nothing. The chances of seeing any of the Acolytes were slim but Wanda actually had felt disappointed, she really wanted to see the blonde again.

Wanda sighed but closed the door and began walking down the hall. She knew off instinct where her father's office would be, he always had it in the basement. There was just some weird attraction with him and dark places which is where Wanda partly got her goth style, but she wasn't insane like he was.

Before coming Wanda had decided to change just to piss him off, he had this idea girls needed to have long flowing hair and wear dresses. Well ever since she had been old enough to dress herself Wanda had blown off her father's stereotypical thinking. So after leaving Rogue's place she had changed into a pair of red leather pants a black tube top and a black leather jacket, she had also put her black eyeliner and eye shadow on full maximum. Although she loved Rogue's style the girl wasn't even a fraction as goth as she was.

Wanda made it to one of the hallway doors and was about to open it when she heard the front door open and came in three very young, very loud boys.

"Don't tell me dat ya totally didn want to fuck her John!" shouted the Cajun throwing a bag of what looked like groceries to the side.

"What are you smoking man, that Shelia was ugly!" replied the blonde that Wanda had found so sexy.

"Whatever mon amie, I saw ya starrin at her…" the Cajun continued but abruptly stopped when he saw Wanda standing in the middle of the hallway. "Why de hell does dis always happen to Remy," he cried reaching for the bags he had thrown, "always sayin de wrong ding at de wrong time!"

Gambit continued to mumble cuss words and things about him as he stalked past Wanda to the kitchen.

"What are you complaining about?" John asked as he was taking off his heavy combat boots before he looked up and whistled. "Well, well, if I had known we'd be having entertainment then I would've asked my friend to behave himself."

Piotr, who was carrying more bags, looked over John to see what he was taking about but after one look at the tall black haired goth he rolled his eyes and went to join Gambit in the kitchen.

Wanda was practically thrown against the wall when the big Russian passed and her side collided with the doorknob, though she didn't cry out she bit her lower lip which was glossed with dark red lipstick. At least it was a distraction; she was finally able to take her eyes off Pyro. It was a good thing too because Wanda liked her men down on their knees worshipping her and from the smart ass comments he kept on making Wanda assumed he wasn't that type of guy, so she was determined to put her bodies urges aside and just brush him off.

Ignoring what Pyro had said Wanda turned the door knob ready to face the inevitable but it was locked and Wanda cursed.

"What the fuck!" she hissed.

"Lookin for the old papa Sheila," John said taking a few casual steps toward her. "He's been out all day, says he had something to talk to us about tonight. If you stick around for a few hours you're bound to see him." John had stopped and leaned against the wall, he had sounded very disinterested but then suddenly a big, devilish, and extremely hot grin spread across his face.

"What are you smirking at Fire Boy?" Wanda growled folding her arms together.

"Nothing Sheila, just remembering the last time we met about three years ago. You were running around in pig tails and pink dresses, who'd of guessed you'd grow up to be so sexy."

Though Wanda loved to hear herself being called sexy there was no way Pyro was going to get away with it, he worked for her father which immediately made him an enemy in her eyes. "Yeah, well who'd of guessed you'd still be fucking insane!" she snarled. "This is pointless I'm leaving!"

Wanda began to storm towards the door with every intention of pushing his entire face into the wall, but before she could make it she felt a strong grip on her shoulder so that she was forced to stop.

"What the hell are you doing you Pyro freak? Don't you know that I can hex your ass to the ceiling?" Wanda cried.

"The name is John," he said rather quietly letting go of his grip, "and yes I know more about you than you think I do Sheila. Like I know for a fact you wouldn't come here to see your dad unless you were desperate for something or if you were looking for information. So common, tell me what your after."

Wanda stood for a moment, her mouth slightly parted, but she didn't lose her trademark scowl. It wouldn't hurt to have a little inside information and after all she was doing this for Rogue, not like it was about one of her father's top secret operations.

"Gambit," Wanda said bluntly, "I'm here to find out what Gambit thinks about Rogue."

"Why?" John asked his eyes staring into hers questioningly.

"Because I'm practically her sister and if that fucking Cajun has any intention of hurting her in any other way then on the battle field I want to know about it!" Wanda stated.

John was silent for a moment but eventually he replied, "The white haired girl, he hasn't said anything about her except that he's assigned to watch her for awhile. But now that I think about it he hasn't been himself lately. He always seemed so casual and smooth but lately he's been anxious about something. Don't know if it has to do with Rogue at all. He does have her profile picture in his wallet, but he also has a lot of some blonde girl, so I don't know."

Wanda wasn't sure if she liked or disliked what she heard, a part of her wanted her friend to be happy and get the chance to be with someone while the other half of her wanted the same thing just not with a heartbreaker like him. It was all confusing and she knew she needed to get a hold of Rogue and tell her what she knew.

"Thanks Fire Boy," Wanda said as she began walking toward the door again.

"No problem, always here to help, especially if you ever get lonely," he replied returning to his normal horny self. It was a shame thought Wanda, when he was serious she actually thought that she had a shot at liking the guy. But now she was back to being Mag's daughter and he was back to being his lap dog.

"Whatever!" Wanda growled slamming the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wanda was outside she immediately picked up her cell phone and dialed Rogue's number. She got no answer so she tried again, and again, but after ten minutes she gave up. Rogue was obviously either not home or asleep, so Wanda left a simple message on her machine and continued to walk the dark London streets. She didn't want to be alone but she also did.

She was trying as hard as she could to remember what John had been like when she had met him so many years ago. It was true what he had said about the hair and the dresses, she had been a normal little girl once before her powers manifested and her father became a complete prick. All she could really remember was a tall, skinny, blonde boy who had chased her around the house with a fire lion. He had changed a great deal since but Wanda didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted to feel the cool breeze against her skin and the wind blow her hair as the rest of the world moved at much faster pace than she was ready for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's for dinner Mr. Chief?" John asked as he entered the kitchen only to see Piotr standing over the stove with a box of macaroni and cheese. He had been expecting Gambit, the house cook, to be whipping up something hot and spicy. "Where's Gambit?"

"No idea," replied Piotr, "when I came in here he was already gone. I didn't even hear the door open."

"Strange," John replied taking a seat at the table, "I wanted him to make some of that hot glop that tastes so good."

"Yeah me too," said Piotr stirring in more cheese, "guess it's just you and me again tonight buddy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was back in her bed in the safety of her covers. She knew that Wanda would call yet she turned off her cell phone, she didn't want to hear what Wanda would say. It would either be something really terrible or it would be nothing at all, which seemed like the only two options Rogue's life had ever consisted of. Why she had even asked Wanda about sex in the first place, which lead to the whole sneaking around the Acolyte base plan, was still a mystery. Rogue was sure she hadn't been thinking straight, it wasn't as if she had planned to ask it. It just had happened that the thought had crossed her mind about Gambit and all his lover's and that led her to wonder if the first time hurt. She had kind of spaced off during the sexual education, at the time she thought it was all pointless for someone like her, but all of a sudden she was very confused and scared about the idea.

She had never even thought about boys because her image kept them away, but it was an image she was getting tired of and the strain it put on her sometimes was too much. She didn't want to have to push people away but she did for their protection, then she didn't want to touch Gambit for her own protection. It was better that way, who knew what type of secrets he had back home. She figured he must've done something bad to be shipped off to Magneto's service.

She hated that he wouldn't tell her and she hated herself more for expecting anything. If she didn't trust him then why should he trust her? She wanted to trust him but in the end there was never a reason to, no action, no words, it was just all very messy,

"I think Roguey has something on her mind," a deep husky voice commented. Rogue was startled that she literally jumped into an upright position, only to find a smirking Cajun sitting at the end of her bed.

"Gaw'd, can't ya ever knock first?" Rogue growled.

"Non, den I might miss out de chance to see ya naked," he teased as he rested his hand on her leg that was covered by a large green blanket.

"Ain't ever gonna happen Swamp Rat, so keep dreamin!"

"Don worry I will cherie," Gambit replied with a smirk before Rogue sent a good kick into his side. "Thought ya was injured," he mumbled rubbing his stomach.

"Ah am," Rogue replied with her own small grin, "ah guess ya just anger meh so much ah have to hurt ya."

"Dis ya way of flirtin cherie, cause it be pretty sarcastic," Gambit stated noticing her cheeks go red before she covered it up with one of her death glares.

"Gambit the day ah flirt with ya is the day ah kill mah self!" she growled, "Now did ya have a point in comin or did ya just come to annoy meh?"

"Both," Gambit said resting his hand once again on her leg, "it always so much fun to get ya angry but unfortunately we need to settle the business of ya sendin ya friends to do ya spyin."

Rogue snorted, "Ya really think ah care what the Acolytes do all day? Ah didin send anyone!"

"Doubtful cherie, very doubtful, so ya gonna tell me way?" Gambit asked, not angry but not pleased either.

Rogue scowled, "Ah don't know what ya talking bout! Ah guess one of ya many diseases is startin to effect ya brain!"

Gambit held back a laugh and continued to look serious, "We ain't ever gonna get anywhere unless ya trust me cherie, now tell me why did ya send de petite to de base?"

Rogue just glared at him, there was no way she was falling this time, and she was very much in control of herself and her thoughts.

"Ah ain't tellin ya anything sugah!" she protested.

"Didin think I'd have to use force but if ya insist cherie," Gambit said before grabbing her wrists and throwing her back to the bed, his body following her but not touching her wounds. "Now ya gonna tell me?"

Rogue's heart had jumped to her throat and once again her thoughts were cloudy, how could just a little touch on her wrists make her burn.

"Keep tryin," Rogue replied accepting the challenge.

Gambit smiled and bent his head toward hers lying his lips on hers for a long and sweet kiss. When he finally pulled away Rogue's eyes were still closed and her breathing had become slightly shorter, he wanted to just sit here and watch her all night, but he had other plans.

"Never mind cherie, when ya ready to tell Remy he knows ya will, but I have other plans for tonight an we better get goin so I can get ya home before ya bed time."

Rogue's eyes shot open, "What kind of plans?" she asked hesitantly.

"Common, let me show ya," Gambit replied kissing her lips one more time before raising himself and taking her in his arms.

**Don't Know Why**

Mystique was willing to do anything to capture Weapon X and if that meant sleeping her way up the military ladder so be it, but there was one road block she was not expecting. The leader of the former Weapon X scientific team was a woman, a very strict and very home friendly woman who greatly disapproved of Mystique. Her name was Dr. Monroe and she had spent a full year with Weapon X. He hadn't opened up much to her but it was a lot more than anyone else got. She knew his behavior and who or what he would respond to. So of course Mystique wanted to know everything she knew, there just seemed no logical way to get to it.

"So Dr. Monroe," said Mystique as she set her glass of wine on the white table cloth, it had been the general's idea that they all go out to dinner but so far it hadn't been going so well, "what made you want to be in the military? Someone with your talents could have opened there own private practice and become rich by now."

"I never really intended on joining the military when I first came to America, they just sort of contacted me while I was in college and said I could help them save lives, how could I resist," replied the doctor with her warm yet firm tone.

"Very interesting," continued Mystique, this was getting her nowhere, "but why did you get involved with Weapon X?"

The doctor's sharp blue eyes suddenly became ice cold as they looked into Mystique's fake brown ones, "Because the doctor leading the operation the first time used inappropriate methods of observation. I don't believe in torturing people to get information."

"But wouldn't that have sped things up?" asked Mystique.

"On the contrary Miss Darkholme, that only shuts the person down, and for someone like Weapon X who can heal at such a quick capacity, he could go on forever without saying a word. In my time with him he opened up at a slow yet acceptable pace, I think it's safe to say he knows as little about himself as we do."

"If that's so why did he feel the need to run?" snapped the general who was going on his forth glass of wine.

"It's an animal's basic instinct to run from danger and as you know General, his DNA was more than thirty five percent animal," stated the doctor averting her eyes from his gaze.

The general's constant stare at Miss Monroe made Mystique quite jealous. Yes the woman had a striking figure and her long white hair illuminated her mocha colored skin but Mystique looked just as the general had requested, long red hair, brown eyes, and an ass that was larger than she usually liked. Yet she was unable to keep any man's attention when she was around Miss Monroe, the woman just had something alluring about her.

_This could be a problem_, Mystique thought_, things are moving far too slowly for my liking_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lovely fall night as Kitty and Lance walked out of the movies, which was rare for them since they both had such different tastes in movies. They had settled on an action flick that had a good love story sub plot so both were happy and in a lovey dovey mood.

They were walking through a park along with other couples who were leaving the theatre. Lance had one arm wrapped over Kitty's shoulder and she was snuggling against him for his warmth.

"This has been a really nice evening Lance, just wish I didn't like have to be home so soon," groaned Kitty.

"Don't worry about it Kit Kat we got to see a good movie," Lance replied kissing the top of her forehead.

"I just wish I wasn't like totally busy all the time with work and school."

"It's not just you Kitty," Lance said reassuringly, "I'm always busy doing something for Mystique or training the Brotherhood."

"I know," Kitty said wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a small squeeze, "don't worry Lance, I've been working like a lot so we'll be able to get out of here as soon as I graduate."

"I know, but damn Kitty I'm so afraid of what Mystique will do when she finds out were gone. I don't care about what she does to me I just don't want anything to happen to you!" Lance said desperately before stopping in his tracks and pulling her to him for a tight hug. Kitty hugged him back with just as much intensity as she nuzzled her head into his chest, or what was more like his stomach considering he towered over her.

"It'll be alright Lance," she whispered, "as long as were together we'll be alright."

Lance slightly smiled but no matter what she said he still couldn't shake off the worry that left his stomach in a knot. He had never loved anything in his life like he loved Kitty and even though he wanted to spend his life with her he knew that he was trouble. But she had stuck by his side for two years and they had worked things out so as long as she had hope he would have hope.

"How do you always know how to make things better Pretty Kitty?" Lance asked pulling away from her so he could cup her chin in his hand.

"Because I love you and you can trust me when I say things will be o.k." she said her face lighting up with her cute smile as Lance leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Kitty's lips met his and for a moment they stood there in a feather light kiss, which is until Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for what was the most passionate kiss they had had in a long time.

Lance could feel Kitty's tiny fingers tangle into his long brown hair as he pulled her yet closer so he could somewhat lift her off the ground. Her lips, which had been cold from the chilly air, suddenly became warm and melted against his as he slipped his tongue gently into her mouth to meet her tiny one.

They stayed that way for several minutes while other couples passed them and smiled before turning to their partner and giving them a loving gaze. Something about the way Lance and Kitty kissed didn't offend others, maybe it was the way Lance was so gentle with her or the way Kitty clung to him lovingly. But for the first time ever someone didn't find their affection sweet and Lance was pushed roughly almost falling right on top of Kitty.

Pulling from Kitty Lance turned his head to see who had rudely interrupted them but to his dismay the man was already almost out of sight.

"Jerk!" Lance hollered to the large figure that was stalking away from them.

"Lance," Kitty said in a hushed voice that got Lance's attention immediately. When he looked down he saw that she had become chalk white and her eyes were wider than usual. "That's the guy who's been coming to the restaurant every night," she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is a lame evening, thought Pyro as he laid himself out on the coach. Tin boy's gone to the movies, Remy probably out nailing some chick, while I'm at home snacking on Doritos, I could at least be training or something.

Not that Pyro really needed it, he was as skinny as a rail, but after living in a house with Gambit for so long and seeing his six pack made you want one of your own. But to Pyro's dismay no matter how much he tried he would always be one of those guys who were just naturally skinny.

"Why don't I see what's on TV," he said out loud just because he had grown tired of the quietness. After flipping through all five hundred channels they had he turned off the TV and decided to go for a walk. He figured he could go to that little restaurant they had been attacked at a few months ago. It had sort of become Pietor and his hangout since Gambit was never around, but Pyro knew that the only reason they went was so Tin Man could stare at the little brunette. In Pyro's opinion she was average, sure she was pretty and had a cute voice but she was nothing Pyro would look at twice. Then again two years ago he never would've noticed Wanda but now he couldn't help but notice her and it freaked him out a little.

"Lord she grew up to be fine," Pyro thought out loud, "but damn it she's the Shelia who I use to baby-sit for crying out loud! What is she thinking by wearing red leather in the first place? Dirty thoughts need to stop now!" he hollered.

But he couldn't help it something about her made his blood turn to fire just by thinking about her. She wasn't the skinny type he went for, not even close; she had curves, nice ones too. He kept on telling himself that wasn't his type while the voice in the back of his head kept on telling him that curves would be a nice change of pace for once. Then her hair, Pyro hated short hair, but when Wanda use to have long hair it hid her face shape and her elegant neck. Just thinking about her neck and how he could kiss it made him go hard.

"I gotta get out of here!" Pyro hollered reaching for his coat.

He left the townhouse while murmuring, "Bad Pyro! That's a bad Pyro! Stop that Pyro!"

The neighbors, who were out for a stroll, turned their heads to stare at the very odd young man who was either talking to himself or yelling at an invisible dog, Pyro, of course, of oblivious to this, he only continued to yell at himself as he tried to clear his mind of the sexual images that were haunting him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can ah open mah eyes now?" Rogue complained.

"No, not until Remy say so cherie," Gambit replied.

"And what will happen if ah just open mah eyes!"

"Den ya won' get ya surprise," threatened Gambit who was climbing a set of steps while carrying Rogue.

"How do ah know ya not leadin meh into a trap?" questioned Rogue who was becoming uncomfortable with her current position. She couldn't help but notice his hand was a little closer to her ass than when they had first set out into the night. "For all ah know ya could throw meh off a bulding or somethin!"

"An let all dis plannin go to waste? Don think so cherie," Remy stated kicking open the metal door that blocked his way. "Sides Remy wouldn't ruin de chance to get a lil action."

"Who says ya gettin anythin!" Rogue snapped tempted to open her eyes and smack him.

"Calm down tere Roguey, jus jokin! Alright now Remy is gonna set ya down but ya can't open ya eyes till he say so, alright?"

"Fahne," huffed Rogue who was actually relieved she would be able to stand, she didn't want to admit it but her leg had fallen asleep and it hurt like hell.

Gently Gambit put Rogue on her feet and made sure she didn't open her eyes, just to be safe he put his gloved hands over them and made sure everything was just as he left it.

"Ready cherie?" Remy asked removing his hands, "Ya can open ya eyes now."

"Gaw'd took long enough…" began Rogue before she lost track of her words. They were on a balcony, a balcony that had the most incredible view of the city Rogue had ever seen. To top it off the Cajun charmer had laid out a picnic blanket along with lit candles and what appeared to be wine. "Went all out didn't ya Cajun?" Rogue asked acting like she wasn't impressed.

"Only for my favorite girl," Remy smirked as he wrapped his arm lightly around her waist. "Thought dat ya might've been missin a good ol' southern picnic."

"Some picnic," Rogue said pulling Gambit's brown coat tighter around her, she had picked it up before they left, "it's freezin out here!"

"A lil gumbo an some wine fix dat cherie," Remy replied pulling her closer to him.

Of course Rogue retaliated and shrugged away from him, "Ya plan on drinkin a whole bottle by yaself Cajun?" Rogue asked walking over to the checkered blanket and slowly sitting herself down. "Ah don't drink that stuff."

"Ya mean dat ya don drink at al cherie?" Remy asked taking a seat on the opposite end of the blanket from her.

"Of course ah drink! But ya see in Mississippi we can handle real alcohol," Rogue challenged.

Gambit laughed, "Cherie ya talkin to de king of bourbon, don go thinkin ya all high an mighty jus cause ya can hold down a little booze. Remy jus tryin to be a romantic for his cherie."

"Gaw'd stop callin meh that!" snapped Rogue.

Gambit looked up at Rogue with a smirk already prepared with a witty comment but suddenly he felt like he was hit with a brick. She looked beautiful in the candle light. Her pale skin, which was paler from the cold, seemed to glow beneath the white bangs that cupped her face. Her green eyes were reflecting the dance of the tiny flames and more than ever they looked like true emeralds. Gambit could've sworn he felt a pain somewhere near his heart but he shrugged it off as his eyes moved to her necklace, which after all was the true target, the rest was all just a bonus.

"Let's not fight cherie," Remy cooed as he pulled over a picnic basket. "Let's eat an enjoy de view, ya ain't never gonna see anythin like it again."

Rogue sighed and looked out over the city that she had called home for so many years. It wasn't a field or a river but it was still beautiful. If she ever got the nerve to runaway she was sure she'd miss it; but even the cities beauty wasn't worth the pain she suffered.

She was so lost in her thoughts that Gambit had to say her name twice before she noticed he was handing her a nice hot bowl of gumbo. She hadn't had a homemade meal that wasn't macaroni and cheese since she was a kid and just the aroma made her mouth water. It tasted even better; she hadn't realized how bland London food had been until the strong spices began to burn her mouth. Not that she minded, back home she had eaten food that was ten times as spicy.

"Nice job Cajun," Rogue commented, "guess ya are good at somethin other than charmin girls."

"Comes wit de amazin package cherie," Remy replied while eating his own portion. How he wished it wasn't so damn cold out. The gumbo helped to warm him but the cold destroyed his whole southern theme.

The couple ate in silence as they looked out at the city. It was a busy time of night and even at their high height they could still hear the traffic of the city. That didn't last long because Mr. Charmer pulled out an iPod from his coat pocket and attached it to a small speaker. It began to play an assortment of alternative tunes that seemed to make Rogue relax. As soon as she was done she set the bowl back into the basket and leaned back on her elbows to admire the view.

Gambit finished shortly after her and popped open the wine bottle, "Sure ya don want anymore cherie? Might not get ya drunk but at least it tastes good."

"Sure," Rogue said lazily her eyes never leaving the landscape before her.

Gambit poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Rogue who sipped hers while Gambit had his glass done in two gulps. He was pouring his second when he looked up to Rogue and asked, "What ya thinkin beautiful?"

Rogue rolled her eyes but replied, "Ah guess ah'm not thinkin, ah'm just enjoyin the peace an quiet for once."

Gambit nodded as he too lay back on his elbows, if this were any other date the silence would've been awkward, but for the two southerners it wasn't. Both were in desperate need of a break and someone to talk to.

"If ya could go anywhere expect the south where would ya go?" Rogue asked, though she still seemed to be lost in her reverie.

"Don know, somewhere I haven't been, New York or California. Why ya thinkin of goin on a trip cherie?" Remy replied.

"Someday ah guess. But ah wouldn't want to plan it out like most people, ah'd just get in the car an start drivin, see where ah end up."

"That sounds nice," Gambit said watching her out of the corner of his eye, she seemed like she was a million miles away. "An would ya take dis amazin trip alone?"

"Knowin meh ah'd have to, no one would want to travel with meh," Rogue confessed unaware that she had done so.

"Trust me cherie Remy can think of at least one person dat would," Gambit said as he silently arose himself and made his way to Rogue's side's side where he laid fully out beside her with on side propped on his elbow so he could stare down at her. She was defiantly out of it but she had the faintest sign of a smile on her lips so Gambit wasn't about to break her out of her trance.

"Ya just sayin that because ya a flirt Gambit," Rogue mused, "if we were stuck on the road for more than five minutes together ah'd drive ya insane."

"I'd probably be insane from being so close to ya an not bein able to touch ya cherie," Gambit said seductively while taking her bare hand into his. "But all we'd have to do is pull over to de side of de road an dat problem be fixed."

Rogue laughed but didn't remove her eyes from the sky. Sometime ago she had lain onto her back and now her hair was pulled back from her lovely face. She hadn't felt so relaxed and safe for so long that she just wanted to enjoy the moment; she was very unaware that she was actually flirting with Gambit and was allowing him to hold her hand.

"We wouldn't get very far then," she replied turning her eyes to him.

"Den who says we need to leave, I bet we could have plenty of fun right here," Gambit said leaning closer to her, his eyes never leaving her.

"What exactly did ya have in mind sugah?" Rogue asked her smile broadening.

"Why waste time tellin ya when I could show ya," Gambit said before breaking the distance between them and brining his lips to hers. At first she didn't respond but he could practically feel the giggle that she tried to suppress, but soon her warm lips met with his and she parted hers just enough to tease him with false hope.

Gambit groaned as his tongue danced around the small crease of where her lips were open, but he could feel her smile and knew she was taunting him. He wasn't one to give up that easily so he pulled away and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her atop him. She finally let out a small giggle and for a second Gambit thought maybe the wine had been too strong.

"A little too much wine there River Rat?" Gambit asked laughing at her playfulness. But when her shining eyes looked down into his he knew the answer. This had nothing to do with wine and it had nothing to do with Rogue, this was Marie again. The same one he had kissed so many years ago who had been hidden deep within Rogue, well she was back and Gambit intended to keep her for as long as he could.

"In your dreams Swamp Rat," Rogue replied trying her hardest to sound mean. In the end she failed when another soft laugh that escaped her lips. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy and carefree.

One hand cupping her face Gambit let his thumb play over her lower lip, he hadn't forgotten the teasing she had given him earlier and was desperate for revenge. So he began to smoothly run his finger back and forth over her small pale lips.

"Cherie ya don want to know bout de kind of dreams I been havin bout dat lovely face of yours. If I could only find de words to say how beautiful ya are I would, but it's jus not possible, ya prettier den any girl I ever met cherie," he said in a gentle caring tone that left Rogue's lips in a little O shape, that's when he made his move. Quickly he moved his hand to the back of her neck and crashed his lips to hers, his tongue not hesitating to enter her still gaping lips.

Rogue gave in this time and moaned as his tongue began to dance with hers but he pulled away far too soon. With her eyes still closed Rogue whispered, "Ya too damn sneaky Swamp Rat."

Gambit smiled before returning his lips back to hers, this time she was the one seeking entrance and unlike Rogue had been he was willing to submit to her request. As she continued to explore his mouth her hands suddenly very slowly made their way to his hair and were soon lost in the long brown strands. While her hands went up his hands went down and made their way around her waist. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her yet closer to him. They were as close as they could possibly be but Gambit still wasn't satisfied. Forgetting it was cold Gambit's hands went to the collar of his brown coat and he slipped it past her shoulders all the way to her wrists at which point it fell to the ground. Beneath she was only wearing a black tank top that literally had nearly no back.

"Gambit ah'm freezing," Rogue said between kisses.

"I take care of dat cherie," Gambit replied while pulling her into another passionate kiss. While he did this he carefully rolled her onto her back so her bare skin was lying comfortably on top of the picnic blanket. Gambit held himself up by the elbows keeping their bodies apart but Rogue wouldn't have that.

"It's alright," she whispered setting her hands on his shoulders begging him to lie on top of her. At first he was resistant but one good pull and her body was completely molded against his. For some reason there was no pain, in her stomach at least, once again she was feeling that painful yet pleasant warmth between her legs, and from what she was feelings against her thigh Gambit was feeling the same thing.

As their lips continued to crash atop each others seeking dominance Rogue began to move her hands up and down Gambit's muscular chest. The muscles this boy had tucked away were amazing and for tonight they were all hers. Something about the thought made her want to smile but her lips were currently busy. She had left his lips and was now making a trail of butterfly kisses along his jaw to his neck.

She heard him moan a little as he pressed further into her and once again making his desire known.

"Marie," he cried as she reached his collar bone and began rolling her tongue in circles. She didn't even notice he had called her by her old name, it really didn't matter, she was just happy that he was happy, a new feeling for her.

Of course Remy LeBeau wasn't about to let a lady do all the work, he was after all very gifted with this his lips.

Brining his head down he immediately went for the tender spot right between Rogue's neck and shoulder and gentle nipped and licked till he heard her say his name. Good enough he thought as he transfixed her with kisses along her neck and visible chest. He was almost unaware that her hands had covered his own and were practically begging him to remove her top. Once again he was the nice one and slipped his hands beneath the hem of her shirt and began to caress the soft skin of her upper stomach as gently as he could.

The further up his hands went the more the knot in Rogue's stomach tightened causing her back to arch further against him. She wanted his shirt and his pants off, she wanted her clothes off, and more importantly she wanted him to cool the fire erupting inside of her. There were many things Rogue wanted to happen and probably would've gone through with but she never got what she wanted.

As Rogue turned her head so that Gambit could have yet further access to her neck there was a loud crash that had both mutants on their feet in seconds. It was one of the metal doors downstairs and it sounded as if it had been pushed to the floor.

"This ya idea of a romantic evenin Cajun," Rogue asked positioning herself in her fight stance, "scare a gal with a robber an have her fall into ya arms. Ain't workin on meh!"

"As great as dat sounds cherie," Gambit replied pulling a playing card from his pocket and keeping both eyes on the closed door before them, "dis wasn't planned!"

Though the music was still going the loud footsteps of someone or something could be heard ascending the staircase beneath them.

Rogue held her breath unaware of the cold or the fact she was in a paper thin shirt, all she knew was that the noises below had come to a sudden halt and although she hadn't been working long she knew dead silence was a very bad thing.

"Gambit," Rogue whispered but was shushed.

"Something's not right," she finished as Gambit edged his way toward the door. "There's just something…" Rogue began before something strong and agile grabbed her by the waist.

Just as Rogue screamed Gambit turned and was hit unbelievably hard in the back by the metal door, which was followed by two loud growls. One from the creature that currently had Rogue in its grasp and the other was a very familiar growl from the creature that emerged from the stairwell.

"I found you Logan!" growled a very angry very ready to kill Creed.

"Knew you would sooner or later," snapped Weapon X pulling Rogue closer to him.

Rogue, whose arms were pinned, tried to struggle but that only resulted in hurting herself, so after letting out a low and pitiful cry she stopped. She was very interested in what they were saying but completely horrified that she was stuck in-between two beasts. Gambit wasn't going to be much help; he was on the ground, his red eyes glowing with rage at Creed, unable to get up.

"Then stop talkin and get on with it! I've been waiting a very long time to claw your neck open!" continued Creed who showed his long animal like claws.

Weapon X responded by taking his free hand and extending his metal claws, too close to Rogue's face for her comfort.

"Then come an get me furball! Some of us have better things to do with our time!"

Creed made a sharp and low pitched growl as he lunged for Weapon X and Rogue. Though Rogue was safely tucked away behind a set of claws she still pushed herself back into him for dear life. She should've remembered who this was for Weapon X acted immediately.

Pulling Rogue close he used his claws to block Creed who jumped away with a sudden cry though he lunged forward again and this time Weapon X was forced to bend down, avoiding the beasts blow, and in his low position he was able to grab Creed's foot, thrusting him forward into the concrete wall.

It wasn't much but it was enough time to take Rogue and run, which is what Weapon X wanted. He really didn't enjoy having a screaming teenager in his arms as he plunged over the edge of the fifteen story building but it was easier than he expected.

Gambit, who had watched the dive in horror ran to the ledge and saw nothing, they were just completely gone.

"Creed!" Gambit hollered as the beast arose from the rubble of concrete, "What de hell was dat? Where did he take Rogue?"

Creed, who was still a little dizzy from the collision and the rum he had guzzled earlier joined his teammate and observed the ground.

"Well the bastard cant fly!" snapped Creed sharply turning and heading towards the now destroyed door. "Are you going to help me look for your girlfriend or are you just going to yell at me?" he asked just before Gambit was about to holler another bitter remark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue had no idea how he did it but after what seemed like a long and terrifying fall she was once again safe on the ground. Well not exactly safe, she had a manic beast holding her captive, but at least she wasn't splattered across the pavement.

When they had reached the ground Weapon X had covered her mouth and pulled her into the alleyway. He was in a hurry and not in a very good mood.

"I want to know where you got it!" hissed Weapon X as he threw Rogue against the side of the building.

"Got what?" Rogue asked cringing in pain. She was crying and she really didn't care for once, she had never been more scared in her life.

"You know what!" continued Weapon X as he extended his other set of claws and crammed both of them into the wall on either side of Rogue's face. "That necklace! Where did you get that necklace?"

"From Mystique," sobbed Rogue, "she stole it from Magneto and has been using meh as a security guard."

"Why?" Weapon X persisted as he leaned his face closer to her.

If he moved any further Rogue would have him unconscious on the pavement, it was already amazing enough that they hadn't made skin to skin contact, but she really didn't want a set of claws ripping her into shreds.

"Cause of mah powers, if ah make skin to skin contact ah absorb a person's memories an powers."

"So basically they go night night?"

"Yeah," Rogue whispered eyeing the shiny claw that was half an inch from her face.

Weapon X just laughed, "You can calm down Stripe's, I'm not stupid enough to kill my one link to Mystique. Just let her know that I know what she's up to. Also tell her that I remember everything she did to me and I plan on getting my revenge. If you can find any way to get the same message to Magneto do it. I've been locked away for far too long and it drove me to damn near insanity."

Rogue opened her lips slightly about to say something, she was trembling from the harshness of his words, though he had said he wouldn't hurt her something about him scared her and no words could ever change that.

"Well then," continued Weapon X pulling his claws back into his knuckles, "I can smell your knight and shining armor nearby, guess that means our time is over."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gambit turned the corner of the alleyway he saw Rogue. She was sitting up against the wall with her head buried in-between her knees, as if he hadn't been more scared than he had ever been in his life seeing her crouched down unmoving gripped him with blood chilling fear.

"Rogue!" Gambit cried running to her side and placing both his hands on her shoulders, "Talk to me, are ya alright!"

Rogue lifted her head and her beautiful eyes looked to his as she shook her head in a simple yes. Her eyes were puffy and her makeup was running but she was firm and controlled when she spoke.

"Ah'm fahne, but ah need to get out of here," she replied trying to get herself up, "mah mother needs to know about this!"

Gambit helped her rise but it was obvious she could hardly walk.

"Let me get ya home."

"No need," came a husky angry voice from behind him. "Get away from her now you fuckin Acolyte! Or I swear I'll shake this entire building on your head."

Gambit turned around with a smirk, "Ah, de avalanche boy is talkin like he's a man. Where Remy grow up on de bayou we punish de kiddies dat have dirty mouths." Gambit paused while pulling out a card and charging it, "Maybe losin an arm or a leg will teach ya a lesson."

"Bring it on hillbilly trash," snapped Lance who was about to burst a vein, "I can take you!"

"Let's see mon aime," threatened Gambit about to throw the card.

"Stop it!" snapped Rogue in a voice angrier than either boy had ever heard from her. "Both of ya just shut up! Gambit get back home an tell Mag's that Weapon X is comin for him and Lance pick meh up an get meh home! Ah need to call mama!"

Gambit uncharged his card as he dropped his sarcastic tone and suddenly became very serious.

"Ya alright cherie?" he asked moving toward her but she stepped away.

"Yes ah'm fucking alright! Just go now!" snapped Rogue, her green eyes throwing daggers at him. "Ah got enough problems ah don't want to waste time with ya! Lance let's go dammit! Don't just stand there!"

Lance, who had the same confused look on his face as his Acolyte enemy, did what she asked without question. He walked over to her and picked her up into his arms, they walked away silently leaving Gambit alone in the alleyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro and Piotr were in the kitchen rushing around looking for a way to stop the massive bleeding coming from Creed's arm.

"Don't bother!" he growled after taking down another glass of rum, "It's going to heal by itself!"

"Yeah after you bleed all over our kitchen ya damn animal!" snapped Pyro taking a white towel and throwing it at Creed.

The man beast snarled but wrapped the towel around the three cuts, "Thanks ya stupid fire nympho."

"Don't worry bout it mate, but tell us where Gambit ran off to, didn't you say that you saw him?"

"Yes," Creed replied between gulps, "he was alone with that skunk head girl."

Though Creed's comment meant nothing to Piotr it meant a lot to Pyro. Should he tell Wanda about this or did she already know? What would Gambit be doing with a girl he couldn't even touch? He was pretty sure that Mag's wouldn't have ordered him to spend time with the lonely goth.

"But.." began Pyro when he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming open.

"Don't we even get a honey I'm home?" Pyro asked sarcastically as Gambit came striding into the kitchen but immediately Pyro realized his buddy wasn't in a very joking mood. His eyes were on fire and his jaw was clenched.

"You!" Gambit hollered as he walked over to the table where Creed snapped. The man was guzzling another glass of rum but Gambit knocked it right to the ground. "I want some answers!"

"Hey!" Creed growled looking at the shattered glass in the floor, "I needed that!"

"And I need you to tell me what the fuck happened tonight!"

"I don't have to tell you anything Cajun Boy!"

"Oh yes ya do!" cried Gambit grabbing the rum bottle and smashing it over the beasts head. Of course the man was so wasted that he barely felt it.

Laughing Creed tried to steady himself in his seat, "Crabby aren't we. What's wrong Mr. Casanova? Is the love of your life angry with you? Or are you just pissy because you can't do anything but dry hump the little whore!"

"Shut it!" snapped Gambit grabbing the fur on the man's shoulders so he had to look him in the eye. "Tell me why ya were after Weaopon X?"

Creed just laughed some more, "So that is it then, he's just venting his sexual frustration out on me! It's not my fault that the little…"

Creed never finished his sentence; Gambit punched the man hard in the mouth and sent him falling to the floor. Only instead of growling or attaching Creed had been knocked out cold and was sleeping like a baby.

"Where's Mag's?" Gambit snapped at a very confused Pyro who was standing in the corner.

"In his office mate! But maybe you should calm down first!"

His plea was never heard by Gambit because he was already at the door to Mag's office, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

After dinner Mystique knew she had to make a move, one that was very risky. But she figured the odds were in her favor. She had known Miss Monroe for several weeks now and observed her behavior around men, it seemed as if they didn't exist in her world, and if they did they were nothing more than a dog. Which gave Mystique the idea, her talents of seduction worked on woman as well as men and she intended to give it a try on Miss Monroe. Hey, she had slept with about a dozen men to get to where she was it would be nice to spice things up.

"Miss Monroe," Mystique hollered in a calm casual tone. The sergeant had said he'd wait in the car, but if she said the right thing he may have to sleep alone tonight.

Miss Monroe, who had just opened her car door, looked up to see the red head walking toward her. "What can I do for you Miss Darkholme?" she asked with the same casual tone.

Mystique didn't respond till she was sure that Miss Monroe could see her face, which was covered with very skilled fake tears, "I was just wondering," Mystique let out a small sniffle, "if I could talk to you."

Shutting the car door Miss Monroe turned to the woman with concern in her eyes, "Is something the matter Miss Darkholme?"

"Oh please call me Risty," yeah dorky name but it was the best she could come up with in so quickly, "but yes there is a problem that I… that I…" Mystique let out a low sob; damn she was a phenomenal actress.

Resting one of her delicate hands on her shoulder the blue unreadable eyes of Miss Monroe looked into hers, "It's alright you can tell me what the problem is."

Letting the water works do its job Mystique continued, "It's the sergeant Miss Monroe, he's been, oh god he's been taking advantage of me ever since I came here. He acts so sweet and normal in the daytime but at night he makes me do things, unspeakable things, and I always plead with him to stop but he never does, he just keeps doing it and… oh god!" Mystique wailed and began to full out sob as she threw her hands over her face.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms pull her into a comforting hug, "Shh shhh…" Miss Monroe said, "it's alright Risty. You don't have to keep this up if you don't want to."

"But," Mystique sobbed, "Where would I go? I don't have any family or friends."

"I'm sure I can find you a place to stay for awhile. I can even get you a job…"

"Miss Monroe," Mystique interrupted, "that's not the only problem I have." The other woman was silent and waited for her to continue. So faking a painful sigh Mystique wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist firmly. "I'm in love with you…" she whispered.

"Pardon?" Miss Monroe asked quietly.

"I love you! Ever since the first moment I saw you!" Mystique cried letting a new set of tears come. "When I first saw you I just I knew it but you didn't seem to like me, now it's just I can't hide it any longer," Mystique continued pushing her own soft body against the lean of Miss Monroe, their breast touching. Mystique was already getting a thrill and she was pleased with Miss Monroe's response.

"Why did you wait to tell me?"

Sighing Mystique gently wrapped her leg around Miss Monroe's so that they were touching core to core, Mystique was already getting excited and just wanted to find a bed. This was just too easy and she knew the other woman would be great in the sack, Mystique just needed to seal the deal. "Because I was so afraid of what you would say, you always looked at me with disgust when all I wanted was a gentle smile from you. But now I just… oh Ororo," Mystique said finally using the woman's fist name, "if you only knew how much I want to kiss you." Then slowly Mystique extended her neck and leaned yet closer to Miss Monroe, their lips a centimeter apart, when suddenly Mystique felt a small yet painful shock nearly burn her lips off. "What the hell!" she cursed backing away from the woman who was now giving her a triumphant and sarcastic smile.

"You sure are quite the actress Risty, or should I say Mystique," as Miss Monroe said the last part her eyes suddenly darkened. "I was right; you are a whore just trying to get information through sex. Well I hate to burst your bubble darling but I don't swing that way."

Touching her lip which was bleeding Mystique looked at the woman and gave her own dark smile, "Worth a try I suppose. But don't worry Ororo I don't need you to get what I want. You forget that there are people who are higher than you and that they are all men, which means they have a weakness."

"Try your best," Miss Monroe cut back, her smile never faltering, "but you still won't be able to find the whereabouts of Weapon X," she added opening her car door.

"You bitch!" Mystique snapped, but Miss Monroe had already started her car up and was pulling out of the parking spot.

The woman just delayed her plans for another few months but that was alright she knew a valuable secret now, Miss Monroe was a mutant. But what her powers were she wasn't quite sure. Whatever it was it was powerful because even now her lips felt like they were going to fall off. She could use that though, did the others know Weapon X's main doctor was a mutant. A beautiful plan began to unfold in her mind when she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. When she looked down at the number she scowled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue could practically feel Mystique's cold stare even though she was god knows where when she picked up the phone and spat, "What?"

"We've got a problem mama," Rogue said solemnly, the rest of the brotherhood sitting around the living room starring at her with fearful eyes, "Weapon X attacked meh an he made a few threats."

There was a moment of silence where Rogue held her breath. She was angry, no she was furious, but she had come to learn over the years that if you wanted a straight answer from Mystique yelling wasn't the way to get it.

"What sort of threats?" Mystique finally asked her voice low and inquiring.

"He said he knows what ya are up to mama an that he remembers everythin ya did to him."

There was another brief moment of silence when Mystique replied in a somewhat shaky voice, "And why didn't you stop him Rogue? What is this the second time you've come in contact with Weapon X and you still haven't captured him? Did you not learn anything from my training?"

"Trust meh mama!" Rogue snapped, "If ah had tried anythin ah'd be home in a body bag!"

"It would be better than this! Can't you see he's trying to get to me Rogue! Don't you love me enough to try and help me?" Mystique hollered, the last part of her statement making Rogue cringe.

"Ah'm sorry mama but there was nothin ah could do! If ya could just explain why he's after ya maybe the Brotherhood and ah could come up with a plan…."

"Never question me about anything Rogue! My connections to Weapon X are none of your concern; all you need to do is help me capture him!"

"Help you?" Rogue asked her anger rising, "Ah don't exactly see ya here tryin to help mama! It's been meh riskin mah neck! Why don't ya stop bein such a bitch for once in ya life an show ya sorry ass…"

"That's enough Rogue!" shouted Mystique, "You're an ungrateful daughter! I ask you to do this one thing for me that could help save my life…"

"An what about mah life mama? Did ya ever think bout that?"

"Enough! I've had enough of this! You're wasting time yelling at me when you should be out searching for Weapon X! Not just you but all the Brotherhood! I want everyone to split up and search the city, even if it takes all night I want Weapon X found and stopped! Things here are going to take longer than I expected and I can't work properly if I'm busy protecting myself!"

A single tear of frustration fell down Rogue's cheek but she wiped it away quickly before anyone else saw. Couldn't the woman just be straight with her for once or at least care about someone other than herself, Rogue could've died tonight but as usual no one cared. If Rogue were to just die one day no one would care, the only two people who had really cared were dead, and so what was the point?

"Whatever ya say mama," Rogue said coldly her eyes unreadable as she starred at the rest of the Brotherhood, "we'll start immediately," she added taking the phone and snapping it shut. She took a deep breath and set the phone roughly on the table before looking to Lance. "Tell the team what to do Lance. Mystique wants Weapon X and she wants him tonight, do whatever ya can." With that Rogue turned and began walking away from the team.

"Where are you going Rogue?" Lance asked standing up from his chair.

Rogue didn't stop but replied, "Ah'm changin then ah'm goin out on mah own!" as she ascended the stairs to her room.

After locking the door she went to her drawer and pulled out her black suit, the one she had worn the night she had attacked the Acolytes at the restaurant. She quickly changed in the bathroom and threw on her mask of black makeup. If she was going to fight she wanted to do it in her own style, maybe her face could scare Weapon X in to defeat. The thought made her laugh bitterly as she went to her window and opened it silently.

Her gut told her Lance was outside her room waiting to speak to her. There was no way he was going to let her go anywhere alone but she needed to. Tonight she would die one way or another, whether it is by Weapon X or herself she didn't care. All she knew was she didn't want to deal with anyone's pity, she had had enough of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening Mr. LeBeau!" Magneto said cheerfully ignoring the fact that Gambit had slammed the door shut and was coming at him with a murderous glare, "What may I do for you this evening?"

"Cut de bullshit Mag's!" Gambit cried throwing both his fists onto the wooden desk, "What de hell is Weapon X? Why did he go after Rogue? And why was Creed after him? I've been followin your orders blindly for too damn long! I want some answers!"

"Mr. LeBeau please calm down, you'll hurt yourself," Magneto said in a mockingly concerned voice, "one question at a time please. I'm getting old after all and am having some trouble hearing."

"Why de hell did Weapon X go after Rogue!" Gambit hollered again so loud that he made his voice crack, but his burning stare finished what his voice couldn't and for a second he thought he'd got his point across to the old man. But the smile that came across his face made Gambit's blood boil.

"Mr. LeBeau, Rogue is the adopted daughter of one the most cunning and promiscuous woman of our time, that makes her the perfect target for anyone who was trying to get any Brotherhood information. That's the only logically explanation I can come up with or maybe he wasn't after her, what if they are…"

"No!" Gambit snapped, "Dey aren't! Stick to de point old man, why would Weapon X want to get to Mystique?"

Magneto's smile faded and his eyes grew dark, "Why don't you ask the slut yourself and stop wasting my time. How should I know what she's up to?"

"Because I believe," Gambit said in a low tone leaning further over the desk, "dat something happened between Weapon X, Mystique, and you; why else would Weapon X be makin threats?"

Magneto's smile returned but had a hint of interest for the first time tonight, "So," he continued, "the little wolf pup had come back seeking revenge on me, like to see him try. Either way I wouldn't be to worried Mr. LeBeau he'll be more concerned about getting Mystique, which we'll use against him so that he'll fall perfectly into my little trap."

Gambit's huffed with pure frustration, his fists turning white, "Stop givin me lil bits an pieces of information Mag's tell me what you have to do wit Weapon X now! Or else I'll abandon your lil plan to seduce the red headed slut and you'll never see dat necklace again!" He suddenly became very cold and his heart stopped as the harsh words came out of his mouth, especially the slut part, but he held himself upright and firm and waited for Mag's response.

"I cannot tell you Mr. LeBeau, and as your employer you can't demand me to tell you. But I know your smarter than the rest of those yahoos upstairs and will eventually see what's going on, when you do I hope you can fully understand my actions but for now all I can tell you is that Weapon X and Mystique use to be lovers and she betrayed him, just like she has with every other man. Unlike anyone though she had no way to black mail or trap Weapon X so he's after her and I believe he will use Rogue as a way to get to her. But why all the concern Mr. LeBeau? This should make your job a whole lot easier. Isn't it every girls dream to be saved from the big bad beast and then swept off her feet? I'm sure you can use those skills of your to turn this situation around and use it to our advantage."

Gambit had to bite his lip but he removed his knuckles from the desk and laughed, "Yes I can. She be fragile right now; if you really wanted to I could crush her pathetic teenage heart and take de necklace. She won't even put up a fight!"

Now it was Magneto's smile that faded, "No," he said, "I don't want her to be fragile, Mystique was never fragile, she needs to be in her senses when we tear her world to shreds, her mothers along with it, I'll have my necklace and my revenge on the whore."

"Mag's," Gambit stated looking into the old mans eyes, "am I doin dis jus so you can settle some lovers quarrel? Why don you jus do it yourself den? Seems pretty weak to let soemthin like dis continue all des years, ya string enough for it."

"Physically I am Mr. LeBeau, but in other ways I'm not ready to face her yet. Sooner than I'd like you'll know everything my young Acolyte. Now go I need to think."

_You need to think,_ Gambit thought, his mind still trying to piece together what Mag's had said, he still didn't know much more than when he came but it was enough for now. What he needed to do was find Rogue, if he was paid to play a game he would play damn good one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty entered the restaurant happy for the shelter against the bitter winter chill. She was still smiling from her short yet blissful date with Lance and received a mischievous smile from her co-worker Tabitha as she threw her coat on the rack.

"Someone got lucky tonight," the blonde said after setting down the phone and writing a reservation.

"If you like mean that in the non sexual way then it's totally a yes," Kitty replied pinning her nametag on, "I am very lucky that I have a guy like Lance."

Tabitha snorted handing Kitty a set of menus, "A relationship without sex, unbearable. But personal lives aside you have the tables in the back, I'm already swamped and I think there will be more later on."

"Alright," Kitty said with a smile taking the menus and heading towards her assigned sections when she froze in place.

"What is it?" Tabitha asked trying to look over the brunette's shoulder.

"It's like that creep again!" Kitty hissed.

"The big one that's been coming every night?" Tabitha said standing next to her friend. Sure enough there was the handsome yet scary hunk sitting in the furthest corner.

"It's like even creepier than that, he totally followed Lance and I to the movies and pushed Lance off his feet while we were kissing. The guy is totally stalking me," Kitty continued her tone harsh.

Tabitha eyed Kitty a moment before taking one of the menus and when Kitty asked what she was doing she replied, "I'm taking that table Pussy Cat, I know how to put these perverts in their place!"

Kitty tried to protest but Tabitha didn't hear, she was already making her way to the table where the man looked up with an angry yet disappointed look on his face.

Throwing the menu down Tabitha set both of her elbows on the edge of the table blocking his view, making him yet more angry, and said, "What can I get for you cutie? I doubt you need a menu; you've been in here every night for months, care to tell me who it is your coming for?"

The man's dark eyes looked right into her hazel ones and for a second Tabitha wanted to bolt but she smiled sweetly and waited for his answer.

"The brunette," he finally said pointing to Kitty who was at a nearby table smiling and taking the groups orders.

Tabitha shook her head but didn't break the stare, "Then you're out of luck Mr. You see my good friend over there already has a boyfriend, a very big, very strong one who doesn't like other men scamming on his chick. Now I suggest that you either stop following her or get your head wiped across the pavement. Get what I'm saying cutie?"

The man grunted, "How about you help me take my mind off her then, nothing else seems to," he then gave a very sarcastic laugh with a wink.

Tabitha scowled. She was very aware that she wasn't the cute and innocent girl guys liked, she was the tall skinny blonde with too much makeup and big breasts guys used to cheat on their sweet and innocent girlfriends. But she had a temper and unlike her fellow blondes that worked here she wasn't the type to be pushed around by a guy. If anyone did the pushing it was her.

"Sweetie I know men like you, there's no way in a million years you could handle a girl like me, your poor little heart that your wearing on that blue sleeve of yours couldn't handle it."

"A girl like you," the man said continuing to mock her, "you mean a slut with a bitchy attitude? Sorry "sweetie" but you don't know a damn thing about guys like me; all you girls understand is lying on your back and spreading your legs!"

The comment didn't hurt Tabitha in the least, if anything it thrilled her, the man was exceptionally good looking and she wanted to bang him. They just needed to establish a mutual understanding.

"Is that so?" Tabitha questioned her eyes narrowing and for a second Piotr thought she was going to cry but next thing he knew she had grabbed a large part of his shirt collar and pulled his face close to hers, snapping her teeth in the process. "I ca do a lot of things besides that handsome," she said with a seductive yet edgy tone and Piotr couldn't stop the rush of warmth it sent right to his groin, "I can show you later if you'd like out in my car. But I'm warning you that if you try anything that I don't approve of I will blow your fucking head off. I'm also warning you to stay away from my friend because if you don't it won't just be your head you'll lose; it'll be your life. Now," she said letting go of his shirt and pushing him back into the wall, "get oughta here and wait for me outside. I've got a break coming in about an hour. I'm going to show you what girls like me can really do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piotr wasn't sure why he was waiting but he was, a lot longer than she had said. _Why am I waiting_? He kept on asking himself. A part of him knew she was only joking around trying to make her rebellious point but a part of him hoped she would come. He had had a lot of sexual frustration pent up from ever since he met the brunette; he had just ever considered taking it out on someone else, but why with her, a slutty little blonde who probably had an STD? His mind might have been concerned but his body hadn't. Something about her warm breath on his face and those blazing hazel eyes had gotten to him and that's why he came.

When the back door finally opened and he heard the clicking of heels Piotr stood upright and moved from the shadows. Sure enough here she was in her little blue mini skirt and red tank top. She had a mischievous yet lustful look on her face as she approached him and took his wrist into her hand. "Let's go handsome," she practically whispered, "I've only got thirty minutes for this."

Which is why when they were in the car, Piotr in the passenger seat with her slim legs wrapped around his lower half, she didn't waste any time. She had told him to take a seat and he had not expecting her to climb right on top of him. But she had and with a loud clunk from the car door her lips had over taken his. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry while her tongue was smooth as she parted his lips and made him moan.

Tabitha was very skilled at this, so skilled she could probably make a hell of a lot more money as a prostitute than a waitress, but this was just like her personal hobby. She had been called many names but she never cared, there is only one time to be young and Tabitha took advantage of it.

When she heard him moan she wasn't sure if it was from the kiss of the fact her hands had found their way to the zipper of his pants. Either way the dark and handsome guy beneath her had his eyes closed and didn't seem to be complaining. Sticking to the task at hand she began to move her small hands around the entire area that was now bulging out of his jean pants never actually touching the spot he wanted her to. When she felt his hands around her ass she jumped but laughed it off as she brought her lips to his neck and pressed her own pulsing lower half against his. The boy had some strong and talented hands for Tabitha felt him raise her skirt above her hips and was already pulling down her underwear. It took some adjusting before she was finally able to slip them off and once they were two of those skilled fingers made their way into her. Tabitha moaned and felt her wetness meet his skin, then he began to shift his fingers slowly inside of her making her want to scream out his unknown name. But that sudden rebellious side in her stopped her from reaching her breaking point and she took his hand pulling it away from her.

"Bad boy, that's my job," Tabitha hissed pushing her breasts against his chest to distract him, "let me make you feel good," she said seductively her hands returning to his pants. In two swift motions she had the zipper undone and his pants and underwear pulled down just enough for her to take a hold of him.

_Damn_, her mind thought as she ran her small fingers over and over his arousal, _he's bigger than most guys I deal with_. She then felt him begin to harden to the point where he was going to lose himself, that was when Tabitha a removed both her hands and reached over into the back seat and pulled out a condemn from the already open box. Hey she was a slut but at least she was safe.

It didn't take long before she had him fully wrapped and threw the empty package to the side. When he entered her the man moaned and bucked his hips up pushing himself as far into her as he could go.

For a second Tabitha thought she was really going to cry, but there was no way in hell she was going to prove herself wrong. Yes it hurt but she managed to pull herself out of him just far enough so that she could feel her own sense of pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his neck and she waited till he placed his hands on her hips before she started to rock against him. She felt her climax come and go while he was still hard inside of her. Tabitha was panting by now and crying out of frustration as she moved faster and faster against him. Finally just when she thought her body couldn't handle the pace any longer he shuddered against her and finally had his climax.

When Piotr opened his eyes, sweat running down his brow, he found a very angry blonde starring at him. She was drenched in sweat herself and was panting like she had just run a marathon.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ororo was standing in a wet and shadowed ally completely forgetting about her expensive dress and shoes. She was freezing in her strapless attire but she had forgotten a coat, she may be one of the smartest scientists in the world but she did some pretty silly things sometimes.

It was late, well midnight, and the streets were beginning to get scary. Not that Ororo needed protection but she didn't want to cause a scene. She knew she should leave, after all he was the one that was late, yet she kept still and waited in silence.

When two strong arms wrapped around her waist she didn't flinch or cry out. They were indeed strong arms but they were also gentle and loving. So Ororo leaned her back against the man and laughed from sideburns tickling the side of her cheek.

"Are you alright my love?" Ororo asked looking up at the tall figure.

"I'm fine," came the husky voice, "just got into a little fight is all."

"With whom?" Ororo asked concerned turning in the semi circle of his arms, "Has the army found you again?"

"No no," the man said in a hushed and loving tone, "I just met up with an old friend. Don't I even get a kiss before you start interrogating me?"

Ororo smiled but leaned against the man as he brought his lips down to hers and they shared a long passionate kiss of two lovers deprived of each other's touch for too long.

"What are we going to do Logan?" Ororo managed to whisper before she was silence with another gentle kiss. There was so much danger in meeting up with him but the feeling she got of being in his arms was worth it, damn the fact that he was Weapon X.


	4. Part 4

**Standing Still**

Rogue was standing on the ledge of a church, a very old church that offered an amazing view of the city. Perfect for if one was on the hunt but Rogue had a feeling Weapon X would be gone for tonight so she had come here for something else.

Taking in a sharp breath Rogue took a long hard look at yellow lights that outlined the city. It was beautiful, even more so with her location, she was higher up than the place Gambit had taken her and much more relaxing when alone, but her mind was greatly troubled.

"Ah hate this," Rogue said out loud, "why have ah let this go on this long?" A sudden gust of cold wind made her shiver but she continued, "Mystique doesn't love meh, no one from the Brotherhood loves meh, hell ah don't even love mahself. So what's the point?"

This wouldn't be the first time Rogue had thought about doing what she so desperately wanted to. She had cut herself more than once planning on having a dramatic suicide in the tub. Yet every time she tried she would always pull herself out and stop the bleeding. Then she had been here many times wanting to throw herself over the ledge but always stopped at the last second. What was it she always assumed would be waiting for her if she lived? There was no one in her life that didn't use her, she was always wanted for some sort of personal gain and the worst part was everyone lied about it.

Rogue laughed bitterly pulling a piece of her hair from her face, "Maybe ah won't be such a coward this time."

"An whenever have ya been a coward in ya life chere?" asked a voice so quit and gentle that Rogue thought for a second that she had imagined it. But the two glowing red eyes that she could feel burning the back of her head proved it wasn't in her head.

"Get oughta here Gambit," Rogue hissed, "ah don't want to deal with ya right now!"

"If ya don now den ya never will," Gambit said as he rested against the brick wall just watching her, "dere be to many things dat ya don want to deal wit but how do ya think dat killin yaself make it any better?"

"Did ah say ah was going to kill mahself?" Rogue snapped as she spun around and glared at him, his eyes were unreadable and she didn't have that glint of amusement in his voice.

"None, but I can tell ya be thinkin bout it."

"An how exactly can ya tell?" Rogue hissed wishing he was closer so she could punch him.

"Take it from a thief whose been in de same situation cherie," he said his eyes blazing with something Rogue had never seen before. Was it sadness or pity? Rogue couldn't tell but she defiantly wasn't going to fall into one of his mind traps.

"If ya came all the way out here to make sure ah wouldn't kill mahself then ya wasn't ya time. Just cause ah think about it doesn't mean ah'll do it, if ah did then ah would've been dead years ago," Rogue took a step towards the door, "ah just came here to be alone, thanks for ruinin it Cajun!"

Gambit suddenly moved so that he was blocking her way. Rogue tried moving around him but he took her arm and pulled her against his chest.

"Why do ya always want to deal wit ya problems alone Rogue when dere be someone who willin to listen?" Gambit asked looking down at her.

Rogue met his burning eyes with his own and said bitterly, "Ah don't have anyone like that! An if ya referrin to yaself Cajun den here's a news flash, ah ain't tellin a sneaky thief anythin about mah problems especially when he's lying through his teeth!"

For a second he was silent and Rogue grew uncomfortable in her current position but when she tried to move he spun her around and had her pushed up against a wall.

"What make ya think I'm lyin cherie?" he asked in his own bitter tone his hands wrapping around her wrists.

"Cause ah can tell Gambit!" Rogue hollerd trying to push him off her, "Ah've been lied to mah whole life! An ah can tell that even now ya playin meh!" Rogue almost managed to pull herself away when Gambit suddenly pressed his body against hers with enough force to make her cry out in pain.

"Wanna look into my eyes an tell me dat," he said his grip on her wrists tightening.

Rogue refused to look at him and instead tried to move her leg so that she could kick him, but his knee pushed against hers and she was completely defenseless against him, still she wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Get over it Gambit! Ah found ya out! Ya only usin meh to get somthin!" Rogue snapped trying again to move but failed.

"Wouldn' I have taken it already, I'm de best thief in de world cherie, don ya dink if I really wanted somethin I'd find a much quicker way of gettin it?"

"Ugh!" Rogue cried as she managed to get one wrist free. "Get the hell away from meh!" she snapped ready to throw him off the building when her body suddenly froze and she was pulled into a short and desperate kiss.

"Dammit Rogue," Gambit whispered when he pulled away his eyes finally catching her own, "can't ya see dat dis isn't jus goin to go away?"

"What do ya mean?" Rogue replied her bitterness still biting at him.

"Ya know what I mean," Gambit said brining his lips to hers again only this time taking his time till he felt her melt against him. "It was dere when we met an it only stronger now. Ya really think dat nobody cares if ya gone Rogue? Trust me I would."

"Ya still playin," Rogue whispered a tear threatening to escape before she blinked it away.

She was right he was playing, with his words at least. He had come here angry at her for speaking so harshly to him earlier but when he had seen her looking down at the ground with that same intense stare he use to have while thinking the same thing he had become angry at himself for doing this. A game? He had seriously called this a game. His world had always centered around him and he used people to his advantage never caring about their feelings but here he was holding a girl in his arms wanting her to value life so that she would smile again.

"Rogue," Gambit whispered planting a soft kiss on her forehead before dropping the mask he wore, "things in life don always turn out like we want dem to an sometimes it seems like to much, but cherie dere always gonna be someone out dere who care about ya. An even if ya don believe me I dunno what I'd do wit out ya right now."

For a moment there was complete silence where Rogue just starred up into the thief's eyes. He could've sworn that she was reading his mind and was truly seeing the evil things he had done, but when he felt her hands make their way to his shoulders and she leaned against him he knew she mustn't have.

There was a long moment of silence when they jus stood and held each other but eventually Rogue pulled away from him completely and said, "Ya know how ya asked meh about bein a coward? The truth is ah've always been one. If ah was brave enough ah would've left this life a long time ago. Ah would've gone out lookin for ya like ah wanted to ever since ah saw ya. But ah stayed, ah stayed because ah knew that if ah left ah'd have to take care of mahself." Rogue smiled bitterly before she continued, "If ah had it in meh now ah wouldn't kill mahself Swamp Rat ah'd run away."

Gambit was about to say something when he realized he couldn't. He just stood there as Rogue gave him a sad look and kissed him lightly on the lips. "See ya later Gambit," she said lightly before turning on her heels and walking away leaving Gambit to look over the ledge alone.

**Bitter Taste**

"Good lord I need some coffee," Wanda yawned as she and Rogue walked down the school steps. They had waited long enough so that the big rush was over but there was still a considerable amount of students leaving the building. "Wanna go to the café?"

"Why not," Rogue said with a faint smile on her face, "after all I need something to wake me up after Ms. Drake's trig class."

Wanda snorted, "No kidding, the lady needs to get laid or something, I heard she's having a teacher ad come in tomorrow, maybe it's some hot young college student."

"With dark hair," Rogue said.

"And dark eyes," Wanda added.

"Tall."

"Buff."

"Rich."

"A complete metal head."

"And a deep sexy voice," Rouge was saying with a mischievous grin as they turned a corner.

"Talkin bou me mon cherie," came that exact deep sexy voice she had been imagining in her head.

"No!" Rogue snapped turning around to see a smirking Cajun and his bored sidekick.

"Just makin sure," Gambit continued giving her a wink before her gothic friend opened her mouth.

"What the fuck do you two want? I already have a bad enough headache!"

"Den let me be a gentlemen an offer ya ladies a cup of coffee, it be cold out here non?" Though Gambit was speaking to Wanda his eyes never left Rogue, she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a green coat while her hair was pulled up tightly into a bun hiding the white streaks he admired so much, still she looked beautiful and he couldn't help but wink at her again.

Wanda was about to say something when Rogue cut her off, "Why not, the two of ya would still follow us even if we said no."

Smirking at Wanda, who was now giving him the death glare, he moved over to walk beside Rogue who had already begun walking again. Casually Gambit stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What the hell?" Wanda said still not moving as she watched the smooth Cajun wrap his arm around her friends shoulder. She wasn't surprised he did it, probably one of his main moves, but it was the fact Rogue let him do it and didn't pull away.

"Something the matter Shelia?" John asked pausing to see what the goth was looking at. "Ah," he said when he saw, "a little jealous?"

Wanda snorted before she gave a curt, "No!" her eyes never leaving the couple ahead of her. "Its just so un Rogue."

"Well if you wanted me to my little fire goddess I could slink my arm around your waste like this and… ouch!" John cried as the small girl put more than expected pressure on his wrist which she had grabbed and began to twist.

"This is your warning to keep your hands off of me, next time it won't be your wrist!"

"Alright, alright, geeze, someone got their panties in a twist or what?"

"No," Wanda replied taking a few steps ahead of him before she turned her head slightly to look at him with mischievous eyes, "I don't wear underwear," she whispered as she turned on her heel and headed toward her friend.

Gambit, who had been busy playing his little bickering yet flirting game with Rogue, turned to look for his friend as the fellow goth met a slow pace with Rogue. All he could see was his friend somewhat far behind with a flabbergast look on his face.

"What wrong wit Pyro?" he asked Wanda.

"I don't know," the girl replied with a sarcastic look of concern before she took Rogue's other arm and pulled her away from Gambit. "Better hurry up and get him cause we're leaving."

* * *

It had been months since Gambit has sat in a coffee shop to just hang out and he had forgotten what it was like to sit with a cup of coffee and watch the snow fall. Only this time it was better for his arm was still wrapped around a certain beautiful girl's shoulders as she sipped her own drink and smiled with amusement as their two friends spat at and insulted each other.

"Stare down my shirt again and that head of yours will be hexed to a not so nice place!"

"Well if you didn't want guys to stare down your shirt you shouldn't have worn a low cut shirt that is meant for the single purpose!"

This little argument had been going on for quite some time yet Rogue was still amused, Something about the two of them just clicked in a strange yet cute sort of way, underneath the harsh words Rogue could see the flirtation game they were playing and even though Wanda would die before she admitted it she blushed once or twice.

"Why don't ya just put your leather coat back on?" Rogue asked lazily unable to suppress a small yawn, although she was enjoying herself immensely the soft lighting, the warm coffee, and the rise and fall of Gambit's chest made her sleepy. She hadn't slept well the previous night and she wasn't sure why.

Gambit knew this as well even though Rogue was unaware; he had spent hours watching her toss and turn as her restless mind refused to leave her alone. He had desperately wanted to know what was going through her mind but knew he needed to keep his distance, what had happened on the roof was very serious and deep, a little too much for Rogue and himself to handle, so he had given her time, yet after seeing her distressed that night he knew he needed to see her.

Of course her reaction to the whole thing had surprised him, he hadn't expected her to just let him follow her without a fight, he just happened to have good luck and he knew he was pushing it to the edge when he wrapped his arm around her as they had walked down the street, then he was just committing suicide when he had casually slipped his arm around her shoulder as she took a seat on the café couch. At first she had stiffened but she acted like nothing had happened as slowly eased herself against him.

"You really think a coat will keep this sick pervs eyes off me? Leather probably turns him on!"

"In like a millisecond," John said with a smirk receiving a painful punch in the arm.

"Gaw'd," Rogue sighed, "ya two are the worst."

"Careful dere cherie, we be pretty bad sometimes non?" Gambit said jokingly looking down into her sparkling green eyes_. Damn she has on too much of that black stuff_, Gambit thought as he concentrated on the green gems.

"Ah don't know what ya talking about Swamp Rat," Rogue snapped as she elbowed the handsome Cajun's gut with her elbow.

"Not nice Roguey," Gambit groaned fidgeting in his position, but he got her back instantly by flicking her ear with his fingers, cheesy and immature he knew, however he really hadn't had too many options.

"Hey," Rogue cried rubbing her now soar ear. She accidentally let one of her white strands fall but didn't notice as she turned her attention back to her friend.

Gambit however couldn't concentrate on anything else and with his free hand began to play with the silk smooth piece of hair. In the process he gently caressed her neck and he felt her shiver yet she refused to acknowledge him as she continued with her conversation.

"Ah think ya two should go see a counselor."

"Please," Wanda said while rolling her eyes, "I'm not the one with the problem here!"

"Doesn't look like it to me Shelia!" John cried.

"My name isn't Shelia!" Wanda spat as she hit him across the head.

Gambit glanced up at John quickly and gave him a smirk before returning to his task at hand, which was to bother Rogue.

As John and Wanda continued to argue Gambit bent his head down slightly till his lips barely touched her ear, "You look tres bien cherie, but Gambit like it better when that black stuff is off your face."

"Ya seem to be the only one," Rogue hissed quietly still not acknowledging him. "So what was the surprise visit for? Come to make sure ah'm not foolin around with the football captain."

"Funny dere Rouge," Gambit whispered before kissing her neck lightly then pulling away, "but in all honesty," he continued in a quiet tone, "dere be somethin we need to talk bout alone."

"Can't it wait, ah'm pretty entertained at the moment."

Just as Rogue said it Wanda was ready to hex John's ass to the moon but Rogue didn't know what it was over, her blood had suddenly run cold at his statement, she knew it wasn't something she would want to hear or want to deal with as a matter of fact. Wasn't her sudden softness enough to distract him from what had happened on the roof?

"It nothin bad cherie," Gambit said reassuringly, this time getting Rogue's attention as she looked up at him. This time he wouldn't look at her though, "De question be how we gonna ditch dese two?"

Rogue gave him a long hard look before she turned back to the two and smiled, "Leave it to meh sugah. Common you two!" Rogue said to her bickering friends, "We need some more coffee."

Gambit watched as the three left him alone to relax on the coach, his eyes never left Rogue as they reached the counter, and he wondered what she was planning. He wasn't even sure if she'd try to get a few moments alone with him, he knew she didn't want to talk to him about what had happened, and he was o.k with that, he wasn't exactly ready to deal with it yet either.

Gambit's mouth suddenly arched into a wide smile as he watched his cherie's hand sneak to Wanda's back like a true thief and she pulled on the other goths thong.

"OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE PERV!" Wanda shouted suddenly turning to John who was starring at her with pure innocence.

"What did I do?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU SICK, FIRE OBSESSED, CONIVING, EVIL, PERVERTED…"

Wanda was still ranting as Rogue made her way to the door where Gambit was already waiting with their coats. They didn't look back as they snuck out of the coffee shop and disappeared down the icy streets.

* * *

Wanda was sitting on the couch of her father's townhouse less than an hour later with none other than the perverted fire freak. After their little fight at the counter the manager had asked them to leave and since her friend had ditched her she figured there was nothing better to do than accept the Australian's invitation to come over for a cup of tea. As she sipped the warm sweet substance she couldn't hold back the surprise her tongue had gotten when she drank from the small flower cup.

"This is actually good!" Wanda said out loud before she could stop herself.

"I might not be the master of cooking Shelia but I certainly know how to make a cup of tea. It's my own special recipe," John said with a grin as he took a seat on the other side of the coach.

"Seems like it would be a little to girly for an Acolyte, I was expecting beer or something."

"We certainly have enough of that if you'd like some; just give me a second…"

"No! I don't actually want any you idiot! Me and alcohol don't mix."

John's smirk suddenly grew wider, "So all I'd have to do is slip you a little something and you'd be giving me a lap dance in no time Shelia."

"No!" Wanda snapped setting the empty cup on the wooden table, "You'd more likely get hexed somewhere for my enjoyment, I'm not a happy drunk and I need to provide my own source of entrainment."

"You don't seem to be a happy anything," John said gulping down his tea which he didn't particularly care for, "but you sure are fiery, I'll give you that."

"Thanks I guess," Wanda sighed throwing her head onto the back of the sofa.

"So why are you wasting your time working for my father? You know he's not going to let you go without a price."

John's smile almost dropped to a frown but he managed a small smile as he looked over into her curious brown eyes. "Yeah I know, he told us so. We're in a contract and there ain't no way of breaking it and even when it's over I'll still owe him something, but I really don't care just as long as I don't have to live on the streets again."

"That must've been hard," Wanda said her eyes softening the softest bit.

"It was. I was just a kid when I came here, a runaway, with nowhere to go and no one to help me control my powers. Your dads not all that bad Shelia, he took me in and helped me at a time when no one else would, his intentions have changed over the years that I don't agree with, but it's a job, gotta have a job to survive in the world."

Wanda sighed and looked out the window giving his words a moment to sink in, "Your right, but I still don't like to follow orders blindly, and I think that's the only thing my father and I have in common."

"Well that's better than getting that grey hair he and your brother have, man any Shelia would be ugly with that color hair."

"Why you little…" Wanda cried turning back to him and giving him a good punch in the arm. "I was trying to be serious!"

"So was I," John said laughing. "So anyway where in the world did you find a thong with flames on it? I was about to lose myself right then and there in the coffee shop."

"You said you didn't do it!"

"I didn't but I saw…"

"I am so hexing that face of yours to a horses…." Wanda began to screech before the front door opened and a cold gust of wind filled the room.

"Hey Petie boy!" John cried jumping off the couch and running toward the door, "you've come just in time to save me from this evil little witch!"

"Hope you ain't talking about me darling," a blonde girl said as she walked through the front door, Piotr following her.

John's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw her hand in Piotr's, in all of his years of knowing the guy he had never seen him with a girl, and even though the blonde wasn't particularly pretty he could tell she was the fun type.

"Of course not Shelia," Wanda could hear John say, though she refused to turn around, her cheeks had suddenly become hot with anger; she didn't like him using that word for another woman.

"O.k then hun," she replied as Piotr stepped in front of her and pulled her toward the stairs, "well it was nice to meet you."

John's eyes followed the couple as they ascended the stairs, he was so tempted to whistle, but as Piotr turned his head momentarily to look at her he noticed a smile on his face, the boy hadn't done that for a long time.

"Alright then love!" John said spinning around and wrapping his hands around Wanda's shoulders for a hug, "what do you say we got to dinner?"

"Only if you get your filthy hands off me you perv!!!"

* * *

Tabitha was stretched out across Piotr's blue and green checkered bed as she observed the contents of his room, it was simple like him, but Tabitha didn't mind. She rather liked not seeing any half naked chicks on the walls and she really liked that she couldn't see a single sex toy in sight.

"The old man takes care of you doesn't he?" she asked as Piotr took a seat at the edge of the bed.

They had only known each other for a few weeks but already she knew more about him than he knew about her. After a few sweaty encounters in her back seat he finally offered for her to stay over at his place, she was glad too because the whole front seat sex thing hurt her legs.

"I guess," Piotr said looking at the blonde lying on his bed, she had her short blonde hair pulled back in a small pony tail and her face was absent of the makeup she usually had packed on, her attire was surprisingly modest, she had on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt, with cleavage of course. She was in no way a beauty but what Piotr was using her for required no beauty, although he had to admit he was becoming fond of her company, she was a good listener for someone her age and she did offer some pretty good advice every now and then.

_It's too bad_, Piotr thought to himself, _if we had met under different circumstances maybe we could've had something_. But that was not the case, he was using her, and he was pretty sure she knew it; all in his pursuit to get the little brunette who he found out was named Kitty.

"Listen here Piotr," Tabitha said her sharp hazel eyes locking onto his dark brown ones, "what exactly is your plan? If you think you're going to make Kitty jealous by sleeping with me I can tell you that's never gonna happen."

"I know," Piotr said his eyes narrowing, "I still don't know what I plan to do yet, but I know for a fact that you'll help me."

Now it was Tabitha's eyes that narrowed, "And what makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"Because I'm going to pay you for it, no petty cash either, I'm going to give you enough to settle you for life on the coast of Italy."

Tabitha's eyebrow shot up, it had always been her dream to get out of being a waitress and move to an exotic country, the only thing that troubled her was the fact that he knew this. "So what's the sex? Are you paying for that as well?"

"No," Piotr stated plainly, "but I'm sure that you don't object to it."

"What if I object to this entire plan? Why would I want to hurt a sweetheart like Kitty Pryde?"

"Because you care more about yourself than you do for her and I know this for a fact," Piotr said moving closer to her, "you can't help it, your senses are too sharp to know when a good opportunity is lying at your feet. As for the sex," he continued taking her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap, "we can stop anytime you want."

Tabitha swallowed hard as she felt the Russians big yet soft lips as they brushed against her collarbone. _Shit_, her mind screamed_, I'm being used for my body again! I need to end this now before it gets any further, but if it means being with him a while longer before he goes after Kitty then…_

"Alright," Tabitha breathed, her voice shaking, as she felt herself being rolled over onto her back. Her lips were instantly caught by his lips and her body was pinned as he laid himself atop her, his elbows keeping his full weight off her.

"I knew you'd be perfect," Piotr whispered nipping her ear and taking in the scent of her rose perfume.

Tabitha felt a tear threatening to escape her eye, she had always wanted to hear that from a guy, but not in that context, and it hurt, it hurt bad. But she would prove to him that she could use him just as much as he used her.

Relaxing against him Tabitha wrapped her arms around him neck and slightly pressed her hips against his. The moan that escaped his lips sent a chill through her whole body and she had to take in a sharp breathe.

"Fuck me," Tabitha said in a whisper throwing her head back against the bed, her body crying for his touch.

"Patience sweetheart, we've got all night…"

**Short Term Goodbye**

It was well past sunset but Rogue and Gambit had been walking for several hours side by side just casually talking, time being lost to both of them.

"How couldn't ya see a gator?" Rogue laughed, "Those things are like huge."

Gambit looked down at her with a wide smile on his face, "When ya runnin from Juan Luc wit a ruler in his hand cherie ya don exactly look in front of ya, sides I could've blown de thing up if I'd wanted to, but had to show off my amazin fightin skills ya know."

"Oh yeah, real amazin," Rogue teased, "Ah've seen ya fight sugah an ah say ya skills be a little rusty."

"Ya not one to complain cherie," Gambit replied, "ya always end up underneath me."

"Fahne, when teenage hormones are involved ah tend to be a bit off track but if it was jus you an meh skills against skills ah'd kick your ass!" Rogue said punching him rather roughly in the arm.

"Dat be de end of dat Roguey," Gambit said taking her by the wrists and pulling her against him, his body warming instantly against hers.

"I really have somethin I need to tell ya cherie, but I'm jus not ready to, might make ya think differently bout dis Cajun."

Rogue looked up at him; he had that serious tone in his voice that was scarier than any of the physical things he was capable of.

"If it had to do with that one night sugah ah really don't want to talk about it, ah was upset that's all, ah'm back to mah sweet yet sarcastic beautifully bitter self," Rogue said with a rather cheerful grin that was full of mischief.

Though Gambit wanted to return her smile and go on playfully he needed to say this, he needed to lay out his next hand to this lovely card game he was winning, only this time he wasn't so sure he would have a good hand.

With a deep sigh he whispered, "I've murdered people Rogue, dey not be accidents either."

She froze mid stride, her mind suddenly reeling in itself. She knew he had killed, every Acolyte had, but she hadn't actually allowed herself to imagine his smooth hands being used to kill a man.

Gambit stopped and let his arm drop from her, she had an unreasonable expression on her face that worried him, even when she spoke he could tell she was unsure.

"Ah know that Gambit, it's a part of our lives," Rogue said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"No it not Rogue, it not be a part of your life, not yet at least. After ya left dat roof top I recalled memories of when I wanted to throw myself over but what worried me de most cherie was dat you wanted to do it an ya don even know what it's like to truly hate yourself. I dread de day dat happens, I'm afraid ya might actually do somethin to ya self."

That unreadable look again, only this time he could see the small tear that she washed away with her lashes.

"No ones cared enough to ever say that to meh before Gambit," she said lightly. "But still it's gonna happen, all ah can do is prepare maself for it."

"Its not that simple cherie," Gambit said resting his cold hand on her warm cheek, "ya not meant for dis life an I hate to see ya lose your true self in it."

She looked like she was going to say something and at first Gambit didn't think that his words had sunk in, he feared he had lost his cards when she suddenly threw herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Gambit grinned for half a second but dropped his face into seriousness as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

The street was practically empty and they were alone, he could finish this right here and right now, but the second the thought popped into his head he took it back, he wasn't quite ready for this to be over.

"Why Gambit?" Rogue whispered, her face buried in his chest, "Why are ya sayin this to meh?"

"Cause I'm going to be gone for a few weeks cherie, Mag's has us all goin somewhere on a mission, I had to say dis jus incase somethin happened while I was gone. But common, let's forget about it, I want to see ya smile Rogue," Gambit said, his voice full of emotion as he took her chin in between his fingers and made her look up at him.

For a moment her eyes were cloudy and her face was pressed with a scowl but just as he smiled she did as well, she couldn't help it, and his smile seemed to be contagious.

"I got a lil goodbye gift for ya Roguey," Gambit said with a hint of mischief, "well dat be if ya want it cherie."

Rogue gave him a quizzical look and pulled away from him a bit, "What is it?"

"Common," Gambit said taking her by the arm and turning into an ally, "Sorry I couldn't find a better place, but my place is no good an I don't trust ya to be quiet enough at your place."

"What are ya talkin about Gambit?" Rogue asked already nervous about what was going to happen. "What do ya plan…" Rogue began but was stopped as Gambit suddenly turned towards her and pushed her up against the wall of the building.

Rogue couldn't hide the sudden catch of her breath as he pressed himself against her, his hands taking hers hostage so that he could pull them over her head. She was about to protest when his lips dipped down over hers and she became lost in his passionate kiss. His lips still tasted of his caramel drink that Rogue had told him was a good way to ruin coffee, when in reality it was her favorite drink, and as his tongue caressed hers she totally gave into him.

"Gambit," she moaned as he pulled away from her. One of his hands left hers and began a slow and delightfully painful long trip down her side to her hip. A shiver ran through her body as he slipped his hand underneath her shirt and squeezed her full hip.

"Calm down cherie," Gambit whispered, his red eyes glowing in the darkness as he starred down at her, "haven't even started yet."

"Gambit," Rogue suddenly said in a panic, "ah'm not ready… for that… just yet…"

"Shhh," Gambit soothed as her brought one of her arms around his neck, "I know Rogue, but tonight dis be all about you, it won't hurt I promise."

Rogue couldn't hold back a small nervous smile, his words of comfort having a surprising effect for someone who was her mortal enemy.

She nodded and was happy to see him smile as her as his hand on her hip began to make small circles on her skin. She was just wrapping her other arm around his neck when his hand suddenly made a turn south and gripped her thigh. Rogue almost fell right to the ground but stopped herself with her hands and his other hand went straight to her ass to help support her.

"Thought I said calm down," Gambit teased receiving a nasty look from Rogue; luckily a warm kiss fixed that.

When he pulled away from the kiss he bent his head down and pressed his forehead against hers as he starred at her closed eyes, her warm breath hitting his face. His hand that was pressed against her thigh was slowly moving up and he was sure she hadn't noticed. She didn't even seem to be fully aware as he worked his magic on the button and zipper of her jeans. It wasn't until he brushed the warm area just below her stomach that her eyes snapped open and she gave him a look mixed with lust and worry.

She was wearing a simple pair of underwear and it didn't take much for three of Gambit's fingers make their way under the silk piece of clothing.

Gambit captured Rogue's lips again forcing her to close her eyes but he didn't receive a response as his tongue ran along her bottom lip. She was too preoccupied with his fingers that began to gently stroke her back and forth, her hips desperately trying to avoid the natural thrusting motion. He started with strokes which soon turned into little circles till she relaxed and began to squirm in his arms, that when he gently yet forcefully thrust them into her and he could feel her moan into his mouth.

Rogue suddenly felt as if she wasn't in control of herself, his hands which were now inside of her pulling in and out were her masters and she was meeting each and every thrust of his hand as she began to get wet and tight.

Gambit had to constantly remind himself that this was her night the more she moaned and moved against him. He could feel his own arousal and it became hard as stone when she began to tremble against him, her wetness becoming more and more apparent.

"Gambit!" Rogue cried out in ecstasy when she managed to pull her lips from his. She wasn't sure if her body could handle anymore but as he went faster and faster the closer she came to her climax and when his fingers hit that raw nerve she cried out of pure passion. "Gambit," she breathed heavily her body going limp against him, his fingers still inside her.

"Shhh cherie," Gambit said starring down at her and planting a kiss on her now sweating brow, "we can do dis a few more times."

Rogue looked at him almost mortified, her body had just experience an intense amount of pleasure, she was sure she couldn't go through it again, but as Gambit plunged into her core once again she realized how wrong she was.

It was the damned alarm clock that woke Tabitha up, she wasn't used to waking up at the crack of dawn but Piotr insisted saying he needed to get up and pack for some big secret mission. Still, the small amount of light that flooded into the room stung her eyes and she had to throw the blanket over her head to protect herself.

Half asleep himself Piotr hit the alarm with his fist roughly and turned onto side, his eyes trying to fall back into peaceful sleep. But he wasn't fortunate enough to be the type of person who could wake up then just fall back asleep, once he was up he was up and it annoyed the hell out of him.

He grunted as he opened his eyes and looked at the outline of the figure buried beneath the blankets. In their time together he had learnt little about her but he came to realize that she was still a child in some ways something he was sure Kitty Pryde had grown out of, he could easily imagine her as being the type to wake up early and make breakfast, Tabitha was quite opposite.

"Do you plan on getting up at some point," Piotr mumbled taking the top of the blanket and pulling it away from her. She had her eyes shut tight and her arms pressed against her bare chest contently asleep. With another less aggravated grunt Piotr lifted his finger to her nose and flicked it gently but with enough force to discomfort her.

"Quit it," she whined with her eyes still shut as she tried again to retrieve the blanket but Piotr had a firm grip on it.

"A little too rough for you last night?" he asked with a bit of playful huskiness in his voice.

"No!" Tabitha cried snapping her eyes open and meeting Piotr's dark ones that were looking down at her, "You're the one that made that second round take so long!"

"Technically it was the third."

"Shut it," Tabitha growled sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she knew she must've looked like hell with dark circles under her eyes and her hair going every which way but she was too crabby to care, besides his hair didn't look so hot either, yet when his was messy it looked attractive, something Tabitha couldn't pull off.

With a heavy sigh Tabitha reached out for her shirt that was on the dresser but before she got the chance to grab it she felt a hand run up her bare side completely distracting her, "What are you doing?"

"There's a reason I set it for so early," Piotr replied as he let his hand slide further up till it cupped her left breast, at which point Tabitha took in a sharp breath not meaning to, it was too early for this but as his lips made their way to the back of her neck she felt herself shiver.

"I'm really not a morning person," Tabitha said not even convincing herself of the statement.

"I think I can change that," Piotr replied as he planted another kiss on her back and slid his other hand from her breast all the way around her torso. He smiled as he felt her skin begin to prickle beneath his touch and he noticed the shiver that ran up her spin. Pulling himself yet further up on his side he captured her ear lobe with his lips and bit down with the slightest amount of pressure. It was so unlike him to be so bold with a girl but he didn't care, in his eyes Tabitha was nothing more than a tool to get to Kitty and he needed to get his kinky desires out before she came running into his arms, Tabitha was just the girl for that, although he had to admit hearing her moan made his day, it was nice to know he could evoke such desires on a woman's body.

"Really, don't you have to pack," Tabitha said tightening her legs as to stop her wetness from reaching his sheets, she was vulnerable again and it wasn't something she liked. _Damn my body_, she thought to herself wishing she could control the blush that was evident on her whole body, _why must I always burn like this_?

Piotr didn't respond, he just made a half chuckle sound before he thrust Tabitha to the bed and pressed his erection on her already wet womanhood. "What's the rush?" he asked his voice low and husky as he kissed the side of her neck.

Instinctively Tabitha wrapped her arms around his neck as she bucked her hips against his unable to control herself. "No rush," Tabitha rasped as his hands found their way to her rear and squeezed tight.

She barely even noticed the two second his hands were busy doing something else, her body was rearing to go and her mind wasn't exactly screaming for her to stop, so she waited until he came back to her and she couldn't help but laugh as he broke the distance between them.

* * *

Wandering around the kitchen, no shirt and still half asleep, Gambit grabbed a frying pan from the cabinet and began working on his amazing southern breakfast. It was far too early for him anyway but the amount alcohol he had consumed less than a few hours ago made the situation much worse.

"Hey buddy," John cried walking into the kitchen not noticing his friend cringe as he took a seat. "Perfect morning for traveling, man you don't look so good."

"Ya think?" Gambit asked sarcastically eyeing the already ready Australian, "Somebody be awfully happy dis morning."

"Tell me about it," John said with a smile as he grabbed for the paper, "of course I doubt I got as much action as you did, so let me know all the sweaty details, was she good?"

"Don know," Gambit replied returning to his task at hand, "we jus walked around all night."

"Really?" John said snapping his head up, "Were ya defective or something?"

Gambit chuckled, "Non, jus be workin de fille's heart strings."

"Well then," John's voice became serious, "what was the drinking for? Dude your obviously trashed."

There was a brief silence but eventually Gambit spoke, "When I got home dere was a voice message on my phone, it not be so welcome homme."

"Was it that chick? The blonde one you have the pictures of?"

"Yeah man, she says she be tired of waitin for me to return."

"What's the problem then? It's just another love sick puppy, you deal with them all the time."

"This one no love sick puppy," Gambit said bitterly, "she be more like a viper dat I wan nothin to do wit."

"Well what do you plan to do?"

"Nothin, she can't do anythin while I'm here, it was jus a reminder of home."

John was about to press further for details when the sound of footsteps came down the stairs and being the nosy rat he was Gambit left his eggs to peek down the hallway to see who it was.

"Two weeks right? No longer?" John heard the blonde he had met earlier say in a somewhat sleep deprived yet energetic tone. He couldn't hear Piotr's response but he was sure there was a kiss before the front door opened then shut.

Gambit, his upset manner completely vanishing, turned from the kitchen door and said, "Dat be de girl Tin Boy be wit? Didn't think he had the balls to screw an actually chick."

"I heard that," Piotr snapped as he walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"I mean no offense," Gambit said going back to the stove, "she jus don look like de usual type of girl ya be after. So what was de best part?"

"The time she was on top and did this thing with her hips…" Piotr began before he was interrupted.

"Alright no more," John said pretending to cry as he stood, "it's bad enough that the Cajun gets fucked every week but now you have a hutchie at your beck and call while all. What do I get? Insults and bruises, great turn on! I'm oughta here."

"Common John," Gambit cried suddenly laughing, "maybe she's into the rough sex thing, you know you like it…" his playfulness was interrupted as the metal tip of the frying pan began to shake in his hand, "Shit!" he cried letting go just in time as it flew from his hand and smashed right into the wall.

The person who entered the kitchen at this point was someone none of the Acolytes dared mess with in the morning.

"That's enough play time boys," the white haired mutant said narrowing his eyes, "I want you all packed and ready in the next half an hour, we need to be in Essex and set up by ten, no fooling around!"

The three boys gave each other a look before nodding their heads; this definitely wasn't going to be fun at all.


	5. Part 5

**Spiraling Down**

"Rogue, Rogue, earth to Rogue!" Wanda snapped her fingers as she bitterly yelled at her friend.

"What?" Rogue asked looking away from the inside of her locker, "Ah'm sorry ah couldn't hear ya."

"Yeah right," snorted Wanda leaning against the empty locker next to Rogue's, completely ignoring the little dork that needed to get into his locker, "I've been saying your name for like five minutes and you're just off in la la land getting laid or something."

Rogue smiled as she grabbed her trig book, "Nah, that's ya mind Wanda, ah saw the way ya were lookin at John."

"That wannbe pimp asshole, don't think so, after you totally ditched us to go "talk" we went to his place and then dinner, by the end of the night I was about to hex my own ass oughta there just to get away from him!"

Rogue's dark eyes met those of her friend and she couldn't help but laugh, "Ah can tell ya lyin girl, ah think ya fallin for him."

Wanda rolled her eyes and made a snorting sound, "Well you know what just go fuck yourself I'm off to trig."

"Wait," Rogue said as she followed her friend to the classroom that was at the end of the hall. There was only one thought even remotely school related that squeezed into her mind and that was, last class and I'm out of here!

Once Rogue took her seat she immediately hid her face in-between her crossed arms. She didn't want to be at school, which wasn't unusual but today she really meant it. Her head hurt along with the slightest tingle of pain she felt between her legs, she had had to keep crossed most of the day not only to feel more comfortable but to control herself from the heat that was radiating through her whenever her mind pondered the events of the previous night. It was like instant replay she could not control no matter how badly she wanted to think of something else she couldn't and even if she got the whole physical stuff out of her mind his words were still ringing in her ear.

"Ya beautiful cherie," he had whispered in her ear, "de most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on…"

At that point Rogue's mind began going over the heated kiss along with another thrust of his fingers into her wet core when the room around her suddenly began to cheer and clap their hands breaking her out of her day dream.

"What the hell?" Rouge growled raising her head and giving her classmates a death glare, they didn't care, and their attention was focused on the front of the room. Turning with a snap in her seat what, or rather whom, she saw made her jaw drop.

"Welcome back Jean!" a younger student named Amanda cried sending up another cry from the students.

"Thank you," the painfully beautiful red head said as she stepped into the room and set a few books on the teacher's desk, "I'm so happy to be here, I've missed everyone." A beat of her long lashes over her grass green eyes had all the boys who hadn't known her as a student immediately head over heels, her non teacher appearance of jeans and a long white t-shirt didn't help much either, the girl had a flawless body.

Rogue took a quick look at Wanda happy that she wasn't the only one scowling at the princess's return, but to her surprise Kitty didn't look extremely happy either, Rogue had figured that they would've hung out in the same crowd back then and been like sisters but Kitty Pryde was actually scowling.

"Alright let me see, according to this you left off on chapter 5, so I guess we'll start from there."

Turning back to the front of the room Rogue's eyes narrowing, she had never liked the red head before but the sudden feeling that came over her made her hate the young woman standing before her, she was completely unsure why and couldn't quite understand, it scared her, and so with a roll of her eyes Rogue threw herself down on the desk not able to go back to her previous train of thought.

* * *

Standing outside the old farmhouse Gambit leaned casually against an old fence. For the life of him he couldn't understand what was in the middle of nowhere that was so important, it either had to do with Weapon X or Mystique, but this just didn't seem like a place for either of them to hang out.

"Hey, ya there cowboy," John's voice came through the earpiece that was very well hidden.

"That's Texans ya asshole," Gambit said, "and yeah I'm here, don't know what de hell I'm lookin for."

"Well you've been given the clear to go in; Magneto has us at the local tavern looking for some broad but nothing so far, careful now."

"Yeah," Gambit sighed moving from his position and walking to the house. Security would obviously not be an issue, there wasn't a camera in sight, and the ground was to flat for any type of security, and considering there were sheep everywhere the odds of violent dogs wandering around were slim.

Least this is easy enough to begin with; Gambit thought to himself as he approached the house, he immediately turned the door knob but it was locked, the lack of attention to the front garden suggested no one had been here for awhile.

Pulling out a simple needle Gambit sent it straight into the lock, this reminded him very much of something he would've done in elementary school and seriously wondered why Magneto would send the world's best thief to break into an old house, but as the lock snapped and the door began to open he grabbed the knob and shut it.

With a grin he whispered, "Sneaky bastard." The sound of the click had been a tad to high pitched for a door which meant it was attached to something, whether it was a bomb or an alarm he had no idea but the idea of just walking through the front door was not an option.

Looking up he noticed two windows on the second story, one was open while the other looked like it was tightly locked, and with another grin he turned his attention back to the ground and found a tree that was just perfect for a little climbing.

* * *

Rogue was walking alone today, Wanda had to stay after and retake a test but she didn't mind. It was one of the rare sunny London days and Rogue wanted to take it in despite the cold.

She was barely one block away from the school when she heard her name across the wind. Assuming it was Wanda she turned on her heel only to plant it firmly on the ground at the realization of who it was.

"You're very hard to keep up with," panted Jean as she approached the goth with a smile.

"What do ya want?" Rogue hissed crossing her arms; she could not deal with this right now.

"Well you're lucky it's not about your participation in class," Jean laughed before noticing Rogue's icy glare, "that's not the point. The point is I came to tell you that I've only become a teacher aid so that I could speak to you Rogue."

"Kind of a lame idea," Rogue snapped, "cause ah ain't interested in listenin."

"So I expected, you always were very unhappy and solitary Rogue, but if you listen to what I have to say I promise you'll never feel that way again."

"Oh my gaw'd," Rogue sighed, "Scott an ya have become religious whacko's haven't ya? Ah knew that someday all the hairspray an nail polish would mess wit ya head."

Jean scowled, "I'm not a religious whacko, and beside there is no more Scott and I, we sort of broke up a few months ago."

"Cry meh a river princess," Rough snapped, "ah'm not someone whose shoulder ya can lean on, now if ya will excuse meh ah have places ah gotta be," she continued turning once again before she punched the red head right in the jaw.

"Have you heard of Xavier?" Jean said, her own voice going bitter from the goth's reluctance. "I'm sure you must have at that Brotherhood house of yours."

Stopping in her tracks Rogue's eyes suddenly flared as she looked back at the girl, "How the hell do you know about that?"

Jean smiled triumphantly, "Oh so now you want to talk, maybe I'm not interested in speaking with you now."

"Tell meh how the hell you know about the Brotherhood or ah swear ah'll knock that smirk right off your face!"

Easing her face back into her gentle manner Jean continued, "I didn't mean to get you upset, I'm only here to help you Rogue, Professor Xavier had become very interested in you, he would like to meet you. We want you to join our team Rogue, Scott and I do, you'd be a perfect X-man."

Here Rogue snorted and laughed herself, "Ya kiddin right? Did ya fall on ya heels an knock ya head on the ground? Only mutants are part of the X-men Jean so what the hell do ya know?"

"I am a mutant Rogue," Jean yelled, taking a moment to pause and make sure no one else was around, "I use to be lost and confused like you till I met Xavier. I went all through school hiding my ability, Scott and I both did, until Xavier offered us the chance to become part of the X-men and save the human race. We've done so much good already and we could only do more if you joined us."

Rogue paused as she tried to digest what she had just heard but it still didn't seem right, this was Jean Grey after all, the last person on the world who would be a mutant.

"Prove it then sweetheart," Rogue said with a beautifully haunting smile, "let meh touch ya."

"But…" Jean hesitated, "you would absorb me."

"Common Jean," Rogue said dropping her bag, "if ya know so much then ya know ah don't kill, ah don't even get half of the dirty little secrets ya got up there in ya head, ah jus want to see if ya tellin meh the truth."

"I am," Jean said, "if you come with me right now it's only and hours ride to where the Professor is, he'll tell you about everything."

"But ah want to know about it from you Jean, don't look so scared, if ya were a mutant ya wouldn't be afraid," Rogue said taking a few steps closer, "ya would just use ya powers."

"I don't want to," Jean said, "I'm the stronger mutant, I would hurt you."

"Really?" Rogue questioned stepping yet closer, "Prove it."

"Alright," Jean said finally giving in and Rogue waited for her to do something but to her surprise there was attack from the back and Rogue almost fell over when her book bag suddenly crashed into her. "I'm a telepath," Jean explained as Rogue turned around to see what had happened knowing full well what a telepath was.

"Impressive Jean but ah'm still not buyin it," Rogue snapped, "ah got family in the Brotherhood ah'm not just goin to leave em."

"If you're talking about Kurt he's already decided to join us," Jean stated making Rogue's jaw drop.

"He wouldn't, ah know him, he loves our mama…"

"Quite the opposite Rogue, Xavier has offered him a real life where he doesn't have to hide himself from the world, he's grown lonely over the past few months and all the X-men anticipate his membership."

Rogue snorted angrily reaching down for her bag, "Well he's a god damned sissy!" Rogue snapped, "Fahne let him join ya all, see if ah care, ah was the one who suffered through all of mama's bull shit while he got to hide up in that hotel of his, what does he know bout the battle between humans an mutants!"

"Rogue please," Jean said stepping closer to Rogue extending her hand before the goth turned and began walking away, "I'm not going Rogue! The X-men won't give up on you!"

Rogue had to clench her jaw in order not to snap back, or was she doing it to stop the tears that wanted to escape, she wasn't sure but at that point she didn't care. She knew Jeans return was a bad thing and if it started by losing her brother things were only bound to get worse.

* * *

"Well dat was a load of shit," Gambit growled as he approached the other three Acolytes who were sitting around the bar, "de old man wants me to check out a house dat had nothin in it!"

Taking a gulp of his beer Creed starred at the hot tempered Cajun, "Nothing at all? Was someone living there?"

"Obviously yeah," Gambit snapped taking a seat and stealing John's glass of beer, "but dere was nothin worth checkin out, de security was a lil high tech for a farm house but nothin out of de ordinary, I wasted my whole day goin through usless papers an searchin de place from bottom to top. I think de old man finally lost his marbles!"

Piotr smiled at that but barely, there evening had been terrible as well, and there hadn't been a single red headed woman all day let alone a mutant one.

"Maybe he has," John said ordering another round, "I'm sure this bartender has the local cops on our asses, three suspicious potential stalkers at table four, not exactly how I wanted to spend my evening."

"Common fellas," Creed said raising his glass, "cheers to an easy mission!"

John and Piotr raised their glasses to Creed's with a round of laughter but Gambit just ignored the pack. Magneto was lying again and he didn't like it, of course, he had to admit to himself he was lying as well, he hadn't left the house empty handed, inside the coat of his pocket was a file that looked like the ones Magneto owned but had completely different information.

His head was telling him how stupid he was, that Magneto would find out and most likely try to kill him, but another part of him that he couldn't shake off told him to hold back and see what the information was in the folder. It was a dangerous and pathetic decision that he was all too aware of but he tried to smile as he acknowledged his concerned friends with a toast but before he did he hissed rather than whispered, "De things I do for ya cherie."

She wanted to hesitate as she approached the door to his hotel room, but Rogue found that rather difficult since her body seemed to be taking a course of its own and would not let her stop

She wanted to hesitate as she approached the door to his hotel room, but Rogue found that rather difficult since her body seemed to be taking a course of its own and would not let her stop.

Bashing her fist against the wooden door Rogue cried, "Kurt! Open this door! Now! We have to talk!" She continued to hit the door and she kept increasing the speed the longer she had to wait.

When she heard the turn of a lock she didn't wait for the occupant to open the door, she forced it open herself, "What the fuck Kurt?" she cried entering the very familiar hotel room as she spun around to see her very reserved brother starring at her.

"Your paying for that you know," the blue man of his late twenties stated observing his now busted door.

"Cut the bull!" Rogue hissed resting her hands on her hips, "Guess who paid meh a little visit today? Ya wouldn't happen to remember Jean Grey would ya?"

"How could I forget," Kurt said solemnly closing the door the best he could, "she was the one you never really liked in middle school."

"Oh it was worse than "never really liked" and ya know it! Do ya have any idea what she told meh?" Rogue cried, her original intention on letting him answer, but she couldn't stop herself, "She told meh ya joinin the X-men!"

Giving his sister a rather pathetic look he began moving towards the coach silently, his mouth slightly open as if he was looking for the right words, "Yes," he finally said a little above a whisper, "I am."

Rogue's hands dropped immediately, she hadn't actually thought it was true, she had been fearful but deep down she hadn't truly thought it. Now it was her turn to be silent as she had no idea what she wanted to say next, as if her life wasn't fucked up enough.

Turning away from him to face the window Rogue had to bit her lips, hard, in order to keep her tears from falling, "But what about mama?" she asked in a dangerously normal ton, "She loves ya more than anythin."

Kurt half chuckled half sighed as he rested his forehead in his hands, "That doesn't mean what she does to me is right Rogue, I've dealt with this for far too long…"

"You've dealt with her for far too long?" Rogue shouted sending an icy glare her brothers way, his head immediately snapped up and her eyes met his, "What the hell hav ya had to deal with!" She couldn't keep them back, the tears came falling, but as she stepped towards her brother her tone only increased, "You've been livin up here your entire life! What do ya know what it's like to go on a misson? How do ya know about the livin conditions of the Brotherhood house? All you've been doin ya whole life is hidin in this place afraid to…"

"Afraid? Me?!" Kurt hissed as his eyes narrowed at his sister, "You think I'm afraid to go out into the world? Well I'm sorry to tell you Rogue but everything mama has been telling you has been bull shit! I'd gladly walk out of here right now and go with you on missions, but I can't and you know why Rogue? Mystique has kept me locked up here, she doesn't want me to go out into the world and do something with my life! She just wants me to stay up here and rot just so she can feel like she has someone to come home to that loves her," here Kurt paused and took in a deep breath trying to calm him. "I still love her and always will Rogue but I can't live my life under her shadow anymore. Since day one I've felt like all this, what the Brotherhood does is wrong, and I'm not like you where I can just follow blindly. I want to know that what I'm doing with my life is right; I don't want to hurt people I want to help them. Please, just try to understand Rogue…"

"Understand what?" Rogue retorted, "That your leavin meh, jus like everyone else in this god forsaken world." Resting her hands on her knees Rogue sat lightly as a mouse on the black recliner that had once been her favorite napping chair. "It's not just that your leavin Kurt, it's who ya leavin wit," Rogue confessed, "why the X-men?"

"Don't know exactly," Kurt said resting back in his seat, "as much as I love their idea of humans uniting with mutants I still believe it's only a foolish dream, but I'd rather die knowing I was chasing after something good than knowing I died sitting around here doing nothing."

"Ya could talk to mama Kurt, ah'm sure she'd understand, she would let ya move to the house an after some trainin ya could come on missions with me," a sudden spark of light broke through Rogue's cold green eyes, "we could be a somewhat normal family! Of course there would be a little bit of terrorist activity every now and then but we could work past that! Kurt let's contact mama right now and tell her…"

"No Rogue," Kurt said looking to the floor, "your not listening to me, so I have to make it plain and simple no matter how much it hurts, I'm leaving with the X-men, tonight I'm leaving with Jean and I'm not looking back Rogue, never."

He still couldn't look at her, even though he hated how misguided she was and how she didn't care enough about others, she was still the girl who had grown up with him as his sister, and just like his mother he would love her no matter what.

"They did make an offer Rogue, Xavier said that if you're interested you can come with me tonight and you could…"

"Heard it already," Rogue interrupted, her voice deadly unreadable. He didn't see but Kurt heard her stand, "and unlike you and Jean, who've lived lovely sheltered little lives, am not going to let all my training go to waste for some stupid idea that will never happen. Go ahead Kurt, join them, feel better about yourself, but let me make it very, very clear that when it comes down to the final battle I won't hesitate to cut all your throats open and say "I told you so" over your dead bodies!"

"Rogue!" Kurt begged raising his eyes only to find her out of his sight. "Rogue!" he cried again his time standing and seeing her back moving towards the door, "I still love you!"

"Another empty promise," Rogue hissed as she stalked over the threshold of his door, "I hope you come to your senses someday Kurt!"

"And maybe someday you'll come to yours!" he cried, which was the last thing Rogue heard before she took off at full sprint out of his apartment and out of his life forever.

* * *

**Outta My Head**

"Easy cherie," Gambit smirked as he looked down at the brunette biting down on his exposed chest with her teeth, "I be here to work an de boss won't be to happy if he see dem marks."

"You're no fun," the sultry voice whispered, again placing her lips on his chest, ready to take a real bite, when she was suddenly stopped by a firm hand riding up her bare leg and two fingers sliding into her. There was a short pause at which point Gambit heard the girl above him take in a sharp breath, "What did you say your name was?"

"Does it matter?" Gambit asked wrapping his free arm around the girls waste and setting her on his lap.

Before she could answer he captured her red lips with his and guided her legs to open so that her warm and wet center was pressed against his already wrapped dick.

"You know I usually don't do things like this," the girl answered settling herself better in the chair so that she was slightly hovering above him.

_Sure you don't,_ is what Gambit wanted to say and would've said if his cock wasn't throbbing.

"Then let's make it something you won't forget," he panted, meaning for it to come out slightly romantic, but his attempt failed, so instead he griped her hips and brought her forward rather roughly till he was full inside her.

His suspicion that she did this stuff more than once in awhile was confirmed when she pushed herself against him and began a quick rhythm of thrusts.

This wasn't going to take long, and he didn't intend it to, his body just needed the release, his mind was completely set on the folder that sat on the stand beside his hotel bed. He had been craving to open it all day long, yet it had been hidden in his jacket for fear that Magneto would find out. Then there were the few beers with the guys, whom he couldn't trust, and just when he thought he might get to have the evening to himself he had caught a pair of brown eyes staring at him, which sent a shiver down to his cock, that being the point he lost control to think properly.

The girl's thrusts were becoming erratic and it was apparent she was uncomfortable but there was no way Gambit was letting her stop.

_Soon, _he said to himself, _we'll both be out of this uncomfortable situation. _

* * *

To say he pushed her out the door would be an understatement, she had wanted to stay the night but there was no way in hell Gambit was letting that happen, and he couldn't hide the long frustrated sigh that escaped his lips when he finally had the front door shut.

Rubbing his hand over his tight neck muscles he walked over to the bed and slowly took a seat. He didn't hesitate to reach for the yellow folder.

* * *

It was a busy night, a terribly busy night, and Kitty's head was just pounding.

She had never minded the rushes before in her six months of working Claude's, but tonight the people were just being rude, demanding for alcohol, even after Kitty told them she wasn't allowed to, and the men would not keep their vile comments to themselves.

The clock was just about to strike eleven when the manager finally told Kitty to go outside and take a little break.

When Kitty opened the heavy backdoor to the ally the huge burst of cold air that hit her heated face made her sigh happily. All she had on was a pair of light blue jeans and a thin pink cotton sweater but Kitty didn't mind the chill.

As she shut the door behind her Kitty broke out into a wide grin when she saw she wasn't alone.

"This like totally suck's doesn't it?" Kitty said as she walked over to her blonde co-worker who was leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette in her hand and exhausted look over shadowing her attractive features.

"Like totally," Tabitha said light-heartedly, "at least you get to go home soon little Pussy Cat, I'm here until three in the morning."

"No way!" Kitty exclaimed, "but you've been here since I have! That's like unfair."

"Yeah," Tabitha sighed while tilting her head to make a smoke circle, "but just wait till you graduate, then Claude will be packing on more than a few hours to your shift."

Kitty smiled sweetly, "Well at least I'll have you to work with, whenever you're here it makes things like totally easier, the guys don't dare pick on me when your nearby."

A full smile caressed Tabitha's face, "Of course not, I wouldn't let anyone hurt my little Kitten," the smile faded as she suddenly felt like a great weight had settled on her heart.

Kitty did not miss the sudden gloom that had settled over the older girl, "Is everything o.k Tabitha?"

Tabitha parted her lips a bit, ready to speak, but found she couldn't. She really hadn't had much of a conscious before, and if she did it rarely liked to grace her soul with its presence, but it sure as hell picked a good time to start gnawing at her.

"I'm worried about that guy your with," Tabitha said looking at the ground.

"You mean Lance?" Kitty said, unable to hide that little quirk of happiness she always felt when she said his name, "He's not that bad Tabitha, sure he's not perfect, but I know he'd never do anything to hurt me."

Tabitha had to swallow the lump in her throat in order to stop herself from admitting that she knew what Kitty said was true, but with ice cold eyes she looked directly at Kitty as she said this, "Then why do you get so worried sometimes? There's days when you work where you can hardly concentrate because of his "job", I'm not one to judge Pussy Cat because I don't know exactly what he does, but whatever it is I can tell it upsets you."

Kitty's eyes widened just a fraction as her mind raced through those nights she couldn't concentrate in pure fear Lance wouldn't be coming back from one of his missions. It terrified her when he would leave and the next morning on the news she would hear about an unidentified body at a government agency. She knew it affected her, everyone did, that is except for Lance, she was always the strong one for him, always supporting just so they could make a few extra bucks to run away. Time and time again she asked herself if it was worth it, but she hadn't really thought to hard on the subject, until this moment when Tabitha, who obviously cared enough about her to be concerned about her well being, sent a million buried questions rushing to the surface of her mind.

Choking back her tears Kitty whimpered, "He's doing it for us, he makes a lot of money doing what he does, and he just wants us to get away from here forever."

Tabitha snorted knowing perfectly well where this was going, "So you're relying on him to support you someday? You're the one waiting for him to get the money? No offense Kitty but that's pretty insane, don't you want to be able to support yourself in case he ever leaves?"

"I never thought of that," Kitty whispered, a tremble running through her spine from the cold.

Silently Tabitha threw her cigarette to the ground and put it out with the end of her red heels. She didn't look at Kitty as she passed her and opened the iron door, all she said was, "Maybe you should sometime."

* * *

Exhausted, sore, and miserable, Tabitha walked to her car a little before four in the morning. She was eager to throw herself on her warm bed and just disappear between the sheets. Of course that wouldn't help much; though she wanted to sleep she knew she wouldn't be able to. She wasn't sure why she was so uneasy about her interaction with Kitty, she should feel triumphant, and she had laid down the path that she would lead Kitty down until Lance was out of the picture. Than after that, she thought to herself, what happens after that?

Tabitha was not one to trust people, what if Piotr did not keep his promise? What he didn't have the money? What if he was just using her?

Her mind was going down this scary realization when her phone began to ring. With a tiring sigh Tabitha didn't bother to read the number as she snapped her phone open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello," she said rather hoarsely, not hearing anything but dead silence.

"Tabitha," came that deep husky voice that seemed to awaken Tabitha's body immediately, "did anything happen tonight?"

"Sure did," Tabitha said sarcastically, "there was this bar fight between two old guys over which one would get a kiss on their…"

"I meant with Kitty," Piotr said, somewhat irritated.

Tabitha just smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror and pushed one of her bangs back behind her ear. "Nothing much really, I just had my innocent Pussy Cat questioning about what would happen if he left her."

"Really?" he questioned his accent much heavier when he was tired.

"Would I lie to you?" Tabitha said naively, knowing she was pushing his buttons.

She was, back in his hotel room Piotr clenched his fist unable to believe how childish she could be about something this serious.

"Kind of hard to tell, the only time you don't seem to lie is when you're begging to be fucked."

He could practically feel the smile across her lips through the phone and there was a momentary silence, "Well then, why don't I find some sad sap to stick his cock in me and I'll call you in the middle of it."

For some reason that comment disturbed Piotr more than it should have, she was free to do whatever she wanted, still the thought of her beneath someone else made him clench his fist tighter, he hadn't thought about what she would do while he was away.

"You do that sweetheart, and when you find his cock is too small don't be complaining to me." _Oh god,_ he thought, _now I feel like the child_.

"Tsk, tsk," Tabitha clicked between her teeth, "remember in health class they taught us size doesn't matter."

"There's a world of difference between what they tell you in school and what goes on in the real world, you know that first hand don't ya sweetheart?"

"Stop calling me that," Tabitha said, the one now being annoyed, "and get your sorry ass to bed."

"Don't want to," Piotr whispered seductively, "why don't you tell me a little bit about what goes on in the real world."

That was the voice, the one that Tabitha's body reacted too, "Not now, I'm sitting in my car and anyone could walk by."

"All the more exciting."

"Shut up," Tabitha hissed crossing her legs together, "you're pissing me off!"

"Actually I think I'm turning you on."

"I'm too tired for this," Tabitha replied with a loud genuine yawn, "some of us have real jobs."

"Please Tabby, I'm in such a good mood."

"Good night Piotr," Tabitha said with a light smile on her lips, "have fun playing with yourself."

Hanging up the phone she took in a deep breath, the boy was something else, and at this point she didn't know what yet.

--

Rogue woke up early, way earlier than she had in her entire life. The sun was just beyond the horizon and trying to sneak out through the gloomy London clouds, taking her pillow Rogue through it over her head in an attempt to fall back asleep, but after a few minutes she realized that wasn't going to happen.

So, pulling the pillow off her head Rogue walked to the full length mirror that hung on her door. She was wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts and a dark purple strapless shirt, her hair was in disarray about her head and her face was washed away of her makeup. Then on her neck there it hung, the symbol that she would be Mystique's forever.

"Where did ya come from?" Rogue asked no one in a hushed voice as she ran a hand over the the pendent.

When Rogue looked up she got a good look at herself in the mirror, for some reason she loathed what she saw before her, a slave, a pathetic slave was all she was.

After a moment of silent frustration Rogue tore her eyes from the mirror and stomped out of her room. It was defiantly way too early for any of the Brotherhood to be up and no amount of noise would pull them out of their alcohol induced sleep.

So, with no care in the world Rogue made her way down the all so familiar hallway and slid down the banister. She couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face as she made a thump on the ground, she hadn't done that in forever, to childish, Mystique had said, although Rogue's theory was that Mystique's ass was too big to do it herself, therefore no one could do it.

Taking softer more gentle steps Rogue walked into the kitchen, somewhat surprised to see she wasn't the only one there, but when she saw the grey hairs atop the lady's head she knew who it was.

"Hello Irene," Rogue said quietly trying not to startle the older woman, although by now Rogue had figured out that the old lady could sense someone's presence a mile away.

"Good morning Rogue, it's been awhile since I've visited, how have you been?"

It just now occurred to Rogue the last time she had seen Irene was that night Gambit had followed her home. Yet, it was not unusual for Irene to disappear for months at a time, what perfect parents she and Mystique were.

"Ah've been good," Rogue commented heading for the coffee maker, she needed some, desperately!

"How is your injury?"

"Practically gone," Rogue replied, "but it was a bitch when ah first got it."

"Language lady," Irene said with a small smile. "Have you heard from your mother?"

"Nah, not at all, she seems to have forgotten bout us."

Irene just nodded, "Yes, even my powers cannot tell me what that women is thinking or how she will act. Your mother is a complicated woman."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she starred down at the coffee machine, which was now running, pouring the sweet liquid into the coffee pot, "Blame it on the menopause."

Irene couldn't control the small laugh that escaped her lips, "She is not that old my dear."

Rogue also smiled as she reached out for a piece of toast and set it on her plate, but here she paused and slowly ran her hand over the on her necklace once again.

"Has everyone forgotten bout…"

"I don't know," Irene interrupted the younger girl, "I knew you would ask, but I cannot give you the answer."

"Well ah just think it's damn stupid that everyone spends years lookin for the thing an now it like means absolutely nothing! So why do ah have to bother wearin somethin when ah don't know who it belonged to or why it's so important!"

"Your just frustrated this morning my dear, your brother leaving has taken a lot from you."

"Ya knew about Kurt?" Stupid question Rogue mentally slapped herself, so she changed it, "Why didn't ya tell meh or mamma? We could've stopped him!"

"Sit down darling," the older women said and she waited till she heard the sliding of the chair before she continued, "I had two visions. One was I told Mystique and yourself of his Kurt's idea to leave, and my vision only ended up in tragedy. I truly don't believe you fully understand how hard it was for him to live all alone up there Rogue. So I was relieved when I had a second vision, where I didn't say anything and let you find out on your own, the end results are far greater than what they could have been."

"So what your sayin is," Rogue whispered tears glossing her eyes, "Mystique would've taken greater measures to keep him locked up an he would'a killed himself." Rogue didn't need an answer; she already knew she was right. "It's just, it's just that, the whole thing sucks."

"I know little one," Irene said laying her hand over Rogue's shaking one, "but take comfort in the fact that Kurt will be happy, he is doing what his heart is telling him to, and that my love is the only path to true happiness."

A single tear fell down Rogue's cheek as she stood and went back to her coffee, "But what do ya do if ya don't have a heart?"

Irene had known the question was coming but hearing it some from the girl's lips in a such a bitter hateful voice she cringed, "You have a heart Rogue, you just need to learn to listen to it."

Rogue nodded but wasn't really listening to Irene, her mind was far away trying to see if she could feel her brother near, but she couldn't.

"Just listen to it," Irene said quietly as she stood and left the room, she had given her god child the only advice she could give, but still it had not gotten through to her, and it caused tears to fall down Irene's sightless eyes.

* * *

It was well into the morning and Gambit was sitting about with a bunch of papers scattered across the floor. He was shirtless and in nothing but his boxers, his hair was a mess from his hand constantly running through it, and his eyes had large dark circles beneath them.

The right side of the pile was documents Gambit had already read, they were more or less stuff about her past that Magneto already had on file. Her real name, her birth place, the death of her mother and father, and every physical exam she had taken over her life. Gambit still couldn't hold back a grin when he ran over her three year old ER visit where she had a Lego stuck up her nose, he wanted to use it against her the next time she made a dirty remark about him, but in reality she couldn't know he had these documents, and the odds of her remembering were slim.

What concerned Gambit the most was what was in the left pile, he had read over each and every paper at least three times but still couldn't make out what they were about. The information was clearly not Magneto's or Mystique's, both had good scientists but nothing like this man who was keeping track of the development of Rogue's blood cells.

The first date was back when she must've been about fifteen or sixteen, and the through all the long big scientific mumbo jumbo Gambit made out that her genetic mutation was in her blood, running along the skin cells. It also explained how the cells had once been in the brain and somehow released themselves through her body, causing her skin to become a threat to everyone.

But what came after over the next year had Gambit's head turning. It was about the evolution of her mutant blood cells and how they were thinner, what that meant Gambit was unsure but as the doctor noted "this is indeed very impressive." Following the report was a serious of tests that either left the blood cells stronger or so weak she would die.

Gambit was sure someone was trying to make a cure only thing was that Gambit could not lingo out of the reports if it was working or not. The fail rate for everything he read was high, and the only one that mattered was the quick scribbling of "possibility, needs further study." That's when the useful notes end, the scientist or whoever seemed to discard the experiment and the rest of the folder was on Rogue's state of mind.

"Good luck wit dat bud," Gambit mumbled as he flipped through more notes that seemed to come from more than one person, but the big analysis was in the same beautiful handwriting of the scientists.

"Strong signs of depression as well as stress disorder," Gambit read aloud, "phobia of spiders, seems to dislike crowds, has a tendency to act on anger impulses…" This was where Gambit stopped and squinted his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "Symptoms beginnin to slowly improve, as of de date of October, 15, 2007, the day we first met again cherie," he couldn't keep back a grin, but then the next few lines knocked the breath right out of him. "Last sample of mutant DNA discovered in an alleyway, though calculations may be wrong, the simple tests show the blood cells seem to be mutating once again and may become a threat to the mutant herself."

Gambit read the line again and again, but that was the last line of everything and Gambit wasn't sure what to feel or what to do. What could he do? Tell her? Then what? She wouldn't believe him without proof, which if he showed anyone it would cost him his life.

Crumbling the paper and throwing it across the room Gambit threw his head against the side of the bed finding he was feeling no pain, he only felt worry and fear course through his system.

"Dammit cherie," he hissed, "what am I gonna do bout you."

Logan roamed through the old country house with his nostrils flaring and his eyes alight with rage. No ordinary human, or most mutants for that matter, would've been able to tell that the place had been robbed, there were absolutely no evidence someone had been here except for the man's scent. The strong scent of cologne mixed with cigarettes, spices, and women was what gave this talented thief away. Logan had smelt it more than once and he frowned as he continued his stroll through the house.

It was pointless, Logan knew what the young man had taken, that night he had spoken to the Rogue in the alleyway the boys scent had been strong, almost overwhelming that of the girls, and the hormones that radiated from his body onto hers made Logan want to gag. If the girl didn't know it yet the southerner wanted her, badly. After hiding out in the back streets of London for months he knew the scent of a horny man, but what the southerner had was a burning fever, and although Logan didn't know the Rogue very well he didn't like her hanging around the likes of him.

"Shades," Logan growled, low and threatening as he entered the small kitchen where a young, robust, yet weedy young man with sunglasses sat with a cup of coffee, "what did I say about upping the security of this place?"

"I tried Logan, but you know it's kind of hard to install top notch security equipment in a torn down rut like this," the younger man replied.

"You should've tried harder," Logan scolded loving how the kids face turned into that of a child who had done something naughty, "an Acolyte was here and he took the files on the Rogue."

There was a moment of silence where Logan carefully studied the young man, his lips thinned and his breathing had become quicker, no doubt from the feeling of disappointment, but when he spoke he seemed quite calm and unaffected by the situation, "I guess I better tell Jean."

Logan nodded taking one last whiff of the place and snorted in disgust, "While you do that I'm going find a new place to crash, there's no way to get rid of the scent that gumbo scum leaves behind."

* * *

"Listen here mates," John said with a yawn, "I never thought drinking could be so boring but I've just been proved wrong."

"Your jus tired kangaroo boy," Gambit commented trying his best to not yawn himself, though the bags beneath his eyes revealed how tired he really was. The fact that they had just been sitting since six in the evening drinking beer after beer in silence didn't help. It was still only eight and Gambit was bored out of his mind.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so tired if your dates could learn to be a bit quieter! What were you fucking a hyena?" John exclaimed making Piotr explode with laughter. "As for you Tin Tin," John continued, "what the hell were you doing last night? The headboard of your bed was beating against the wall to my room for like an hour! You have a date to?"

"Nope," Piotr said with a grin.

John looked at his friend with an odd expression completely lost to what he meant while Gambit just chuckled.

"Eh!" John sighed in frustration finally understanding, "Let's see, the Ragin Cajun and Tin Tin both got havein fun last night, and what did John do last night? Nothing! Just a bad porno and a sleepless night! This world is so imbalanced!"

"Don't worry John…" Piotr said trying to comfort his friend.

Gambit wasn't paying attention, he was bored again, and he had already given himself a headache from reading, he scoped the room looking for a little entertainment.

It only took a matter of second before something caught his eye. Red hair, not the dark of Rogue's hair, but a fiery red that fell loosely about a slender pale face, she was slender all over, or at least what Gambit could tell from her sitting position, and she didn't look to happy with her dinner partner.

A man about Gambit's age sat across from her, he had a proud look about him which he may have been able to pull off if he hadn't had on a stupid pair of shades, and he was talking away about something that seemed important. The red head was hanging onto his every word, interrupting him to ask a question or two, but in her light green eyes she held a hint of irritation.

Gambit kept a close watch on the two, soon their important matter seemed to become personal and the girl's eyes flared with anger.

"I'm sorry for wanting to do something with my life first Scott! A girl needs to be able to stand on her own two feet before she gets married!"

With a smirk Gambit didn't need to hear anymore, taking a quick glance at his colleagues, who were busy arguing, unaware of anything else, he slowly stood and headed outside where he leaned against the wall of the building and waited.

It wasn't long before the man came out and headed straight for his red conferrable, his shoulders tense with anger and foul words sliding through his clenched teeth. Gambit couldn't hold back a smile as he watched the man drive away and out of sight.

Sure enough moments later there was the clicking of heels and standing on those heels was his pry.

"Ya alright chere?" Gambit asked just as she passed him, making her spin around in surprise.

"What?" she asked kind of annoyed but at the same time civil.

"Got the feeling dat Mr. Shades was makin' ya uncomfortable, care to tell Remy why?"

"Not really," Jean replied tightening her grip on her Prada bag as she looked over the mysterious stranger. She couldn't help the sudden leap her stomach took as she examined his rugged sexy image.

"Maybe dis lonely southerner could offer to take ya for a few drinks at de nicer bar down de street. It's not good for such a pretty fille to be alone when she's upset."

"Thanks for the offer," Jean said suddenly becoming lost in his hypnotic eyes, which were glowing red so she assumed they were contacts, "but I have to get back to London, I have work in the morning."

Gambit raised both his hands before letting them fall to his side, "A man can try, none?" he said with a hint of poutiness, "Alright chere, if ya ever in town again look up dis Cajun and maybe we can get together sometime."

"Wait," Gambit heard the mystery girl cry just as he turned his back, he smiled before looking over his shoulder at her, "I guess one drink can't hurt anything."

* * *

Rogue was sitting outside at one of the tables of her little café alone when a sudden shudder passed through her. Gripping her black leather jacket she wrapped it tighter around her shoulders and buried her face inside her red turtle neck.

_Wanda you better fucking hurry up! I'm freezing and I got a killer headache! _Not that Rogue's headaches were new, but they had been getting worse lately and tonight she felt like swallowing a whole bottle of Aspirin then passing out. But when Wanda asked to meet up at the café Rogue had promised she'd be there and she wasn't about to break a promise.

Rogue slipped her head out of her shirt once she felt comfortable again and attacked her coffee, nearly emptying the cup with one gulp.

Just as Rogue set down her cup two boys she recognized from school were walking by chatting like they hadn't a care in the world. As they passed Rogue they became silent for a moment as they both turned to look at her, but before Rogue could make a snappy comment the boys continued their walk, laughter echoing throughout the quiet street.

Rogue huffed, blowing one of her white bangs from her face in the process; she had gone heavy and dark with her makeup that day, she always did when she was in a particularly unsocial mood, and with Jean around always buzzing around her, watching her every move and listening to every conversation, she was particularly harsh towards other people.

"If you continue to scowl like that you're going to bust that pretty porcelain face," said the oh so familiar seductive yet harsh voice.

"An if ya don't explain to me why ya made me come out in this freezin' cold weather it'll be your face ah'm gonna bust," Rogue replied with a small smile.

"Like to see you try," Wanda said taking the seat opposite Rogue, "I think you know what I want."

Rogue rolled her eyes at the fellow goth as she reached for her book bag and pulled out her math notes, "Ya could try stayin awake in class for once."

"But I get sleepy," Wanda said sweetly taking the notebook. "I'll give this back to you tomorrow."

"Whatever," Rogue said with a yawn, "can ah go now?"

"Sure," Wanda replied, "I'll walk you home."

"So gentleman like of ya."

"Funny," Wanda said standing just as Rogue did.

"So have you heard from a certain horny hunk since he left?" Wanda asked as they began walking towards Rogue's house.

"Nope," Rogue said bluntly not really wanting to talk about it, "heard from a certain retarded Australian?"

"Please," Wanda replied her teeth chattering, "I've got my hands full with Chris, you know that kid who everyone says was in a porno and drives that badass motorcycle, he's been calling me lately, wants to hang out sometime."

"Sounds like fun," Rogue said genuinely not interested though she tried to appear as if she was. "But beware I heard his cock is small."

"Guess I'll just have to find out for myself," Wanda said wickedly cuddling her head in the red furry hood of her coat.

"Hey listen Wanda, it's not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything but I just really need, that is there's a lot on my mind and I…"

"Want to walk home alone," Wanda finished looking down at her friend, "totally get it," she continued with a smile, "want to think about the Ragin Cajun, well I won't bother you anymore. Thanks for the notes Rogue."

"Wanda wait…" Rogue tried to say as she watched Wanda spin on her heel and head off the other direction. Her headache suddenly worsened and she wanted to cry.

But then Wanda stopped and looked back at her friend, "It's o.k Rogue, I still love you," she cried over the wind.

The thin layer of tears that had coated her eyes suddenly vanished and Rogue smiled the slightest bit as she watched her friend disappear around the corner. "Bitch," Rogue laughed as she turned forward prepared to dash for her warm bed, but something stopped Rogue and she almost feel straight to the ground.

"Ah'm so sorry sir," Rogue apologized looking up at the huge man whose chest she had bumped into.

"No I'm de one who be sorry," he said, his white teeth shining as he smiled down at her.

"What?" Rogue questioned unaware of what he meant until a strong fist collided with her stomach.

"You can either come wit meh willingly," the man said grabbing Rogue by her arm and twisting it tightly, "or I can break a few bones first and den drag you."

"Good idea," Rogue spat trying to throw off his arm while at the same time jamming her knee into the man's side.

He stumbled but he didn't lose his grip, using his free hand he took Rogue by the leg and threw her against the wall of the brick building.

Rogue's back felt the hardness of the wall first followed by the back of her head. With a groan Rogue collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees but soon found her fully spread out on the ground as a sharp blow hit her shoulders.

Rogue could hear the man approaching her and the sound of something clanking, she wasn't afraid but she was fearful of her position, this man had the upper hand and she wasn't sure what to do.

"You've been in contact wit a Mr. Remy LeBeau recently I believe?"

Rogue didn't answer; she was starring at the pavement listening to each of his steps as he got closure.

"My sister is very upset dat he hasn't been home for a visit, just tell meh where he is an maybe I will spare your life."

There was a clanking again, this time it processed into Rogue's mind that it was a chain and she liked chains.

"Ah don't know who ya sister is but ah don't know why she would want to find that Swamp Rat," Rogue said sarcastically with a dry laugh, out of the corner of her eye she saw the chain glisten, "he's a no good, womanizing, thief, wit an ego the size of…"

"No need to point out LeBeau's faults wit meh petite, I already know about them, kill im' myself if my sister would let me, but ya know how it goes. So tell meh where de hell he is and you'll only spend bout a month in de hospital."

"Give meh what ya got sugar, ah'm not afraid of rats!" Rogue spat.

"Have it your way," the southerner seethed lifting the chain in the air planning to get her good and hard across the back. But just as he did so Rogue flipped over, skillfully grabbing it by the end and pulling on it with all her strength.

This time the man went flying forward towards the ground, he would've landed right on Rogue if she hadn't rolled herself forward and into a sitting position.

She was ready to beat the living shit out of the man on the ground, she wanted to take the chain, wrap it around his neck, and squeeze until he told her why he decided to attack her, and why the hell he was looking for Gambit.

It was the perfect moment to strike, he was a big guy so he was slow to get up, she could've done it, but suddenly her headache, which had disappeared with the adrenaline rush, came back full blast and she did the only thing she could think of, she ran.

* * *

"Tell me Remy," Jean said as she set her empty glass on the bar, "why do people want to get married?"

Gambit smiled charmingly at his intoxicated date, "Not all people want to get married chere."

"But I did!" Jean said rather loudly, "What the hell was I thinking? Being with Scott forever! Ha!"

"He be the man you were wit earlier?"

"Yep," Jean said watching her glass being refilled, "that stuck up, controlling, son of a bitch is my ex fiancée, he wants me back so badly it's pathetic! I just wanted time to make something of myself but oh no he wants to get married now!"

"Don't worry about it tonight," Gambit said catching Jean's eyes, he thought the name suited her, it only added to her potential of becoming the perfect suburban wife with three perfect kids and a prick of a husband. "Your wit Remy now, there be no strings, no commitment, jus fun."

Jean didn't blush the way he knew Rogue would have and she didn't bite back with sarcasm but rather followed along with his game, bringing no surprise or challenge to the table.

"Hey," Jean said leaning close to Gambit, "do you think we could maybe get out of here. My head is starting to spin."

_No surprise there._

"Course chere, I got a room," as Gambit said this he let one of his hands rest on her thigh, "I can make you forget all bout dat ex fiancée of yours."

Jean couldn't hold back the smile that formed at her lips; she was drunk, pissed, and feeling promiscuous all at the same time, which in Jean's world was the only formula to get her to break out of her good girl mode.

Taking his hand Jean moved it to her waist and stood slowly, her body pressing up to his, "Let's get oughta here."

* * *

Rogue was standing in her bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror, her headache was gone but her wounded pride wasn't. She was furious with herself, with Gambit, and whoever the hell the other southerner was. One Swamp Rat was bad enough; two didn't need to be roaming the city.

But he had said straight out he wasn't working for himself, something about a sister. Maybe Gambit had pissed off the wrong type of girl with a one night stand. Rogue knew she'd be pissed, but she wouldn't send someone else to do her dirty work, that was what she found to be most offended by. This girl hadn't had it in her to fight her own battle and find Gambit on her own.

"Pathetic," Rogue hissed as she looked down to find the steam of the shower already engulfing her feet in its warmth.

Mysterious strangers threatening to kill her wasn't Rogue's only problem, she had been such a jerk to Wanda. She hated it, she didn't even want to be around her best friend anymore, but she was pissed. She knew the real reason why but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She missed the Swamp Rat, or his touch more like it, it had been weeks since she felt skin against her skin and she felt like something was missing.

All week she had sat patiently, trying to imagine the feeling of his hands moving up and down her hips, but no matter how hard she tried it wasn't the same as actually having his hand roam her body.

Rogue felt her flesh begin to burn as the memory of the alleyway returned to her. She still couldn't get over his face as he watched her, his cocky grin had been lost and replaced with a small smile that seemed to reach his eyes. She couldn't help but think he was amazed with what he saw, or maybe he was just pleased with himself, either way he has watched her patiently as she rose and fell with each orgasm.

The room was completely full of steam now but that wasn't why Rogue was so warm.

With the image of Gambit's red glowing eyes in her mind she gently took both of the straps of her top and let them fall off her shoulders, her fingers following the motion and making her shiver.

* * *

Beneath her jacket she had on nothing but a green tank top that revealed her almost abnormally perfect chest. With delicacy he took both straps between his fingers Gambit pulled them off her shoulders, feeling her shiver at the feel of his hands sliding down her arm.

Bending is head forward he bit down on the soft area between the red heads shoulder and neck.

He had found a girl with red hair and green eyes, he thought he could imagine Rogue, prayed he could, but as his hands continued to pull Jean's shirt down he wasn't welcomed with full luscious hips.

--

Rogue's shirt fell to the floor and her hands went to her hips where she made circles that mimicked those of Gambit's. It wasn't long however before her pants joined her shirt and she was in nothing but her black underwear and bra.

--

Gambit smiled at the red lingerie he found beneath Jean's clothes, it matched her hair. His shirt and pants were on the floor with hers and now nothing stood between him the beautiful girl he had in his room, except for a few skimpy pieces of clothing, and the constant irritation that she was not her, not Rogue.

Lying her down on the bed Gambit kissed her while his hands slinked to the back of her bra where he slowly unhooked it. He took his time with her chest, it was the only good part of her body, but it wouldn't last for long, she was impatient beneath him and kept trying to push his hands between her legs.

Soon he caved in and with one easy pull Jean's naked body lie beneath him, but he couldn't look at it, it wasn't what he wanted. _Dammit! _

--

Rogue unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, she touched her tender small breasts and imagined it was Gambit's hands on her, she knew he would take his time and admire them, learn their shape with his tongue, kiss them till there were bruises, but she couldn't shake off the weird feeling of running her hands over her own chest.

So, with her shaking hands Rogue pulled down her underwear and stepped inside the shower.

Almost instantly she had her fingers caressing that spot where the fire inside her was erupting. Imagining it was Gambit fully inside her, fucking her slow then fast, she brought herself to her own ecstasy, but it wasn't the same.

* * *

Gambit could hear her voice telling him how good it felt and to go faster, he could taste the skin of her neck between his teeth, and he could feel her legs around his hips and her womanhood rocking his cock in a steady rhythm.

She kept trying to scratch his back but he stopped her hands from ever touching him and when she tried to leave her mark on his skin he pulled away. He wanted nothing more to do with her tonight, he just moved along to his and her body's desires waiting till she tumbled down her spiral of pleasure. His came soon after.

"Cherie," Gambit panted as the red head began to laugh beneath him, she had no idea he wasn't talking about her. He had to get back to London, tonight.

**Return**

Rogue was in bed beneath her warmest blanket in nothing but a long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She still had a little but not very much of her makeup left around her eyes and her hair was still a bit damp so it looked almost black, but she liked the feel of going to sleep with wet hair, it would always be a mystery to her how her thin hair could take hours to dry on its own, but that wasn't what kept her awake.

Her mind was restless and her body even worse, she should've tried harder to fall asleep, her body needed to recover from her attack, but her head just wouldn't leave her alone.

_This whole I can hate him but have him thing ain't going your way is it sugar._

_Shut up gushy Rogue, no one asked you!_

_Then why are you so upset._

_I'm not upset!_

_Please, your upset he hasn't come back yet, you know it._

_I miss his touch._

_I think you miss more than that._

_SHUT UP!_

It was a constant battle in her head between two sides of her, one she knew was most defiantly Rogue, and the other was the feint voice of Marie, who was extremely opinionated tonight.

Taking one of her pillows Rogue pressed it over her face hoping she could suffocate herself just enough to pass out. But one of her psyches had a fear of being suffocated and she was forced to pull it away when it wouldn't stop screaming.

"Bastard," Rogue hissed throwing the pillow at her door, or whatever she could manage to hit, she waited to hear it collide with something, but it didn't happen.

Resting herself on her elbows Rogue looked about the dark room, there was just the tiniest bit of moon shining through the window and that was on her, so the rest of the room was practically pitch black. But he was there, she could feel it.

"Ah think ah caught a Swamp Rat," Rogue said, her eyes darting back and forth across the room a small smile on her lips, which began to falter when she did not see two red orbs peering at her from the darkness.

Taking her delicate hand Rogue pressed it to her temple and closed her eyes, "Maybe ah am crazy."

"Crazy for me mon cherie."

Rogue's eyes shot open and she saw a dark figure at the end of the bed, but before she could reach for the light to know for sure who it was she found herself being pushed hard against the mattress, and less than a second later a pair of hungry rough lips caught her own. _Or maybe he's caught me, _was Rogue's only thought as her mouth continued to be attacked violently yet sweetly, _what have I gotten myself into? _

With the little self control she had Rogue managed to move her hands to the broad shoulders of the man above her and shoved him hard.

"Ya dumbass!" she cried reaching for the lamp and illuminating the room with light. Sure enough lying at the end of her bed with a smirk plastered across his rough face sat Gambit, the very man Rogue had been yearning for all day, yet at this moment she wanted to kill him. "Don't ya ever sneak up on meh again!" she threatened wiping her bruised lip with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Common Roguey, ya know dat ya missed dis Cajun."

"About as much as ah miss mah period!" Rogue snapped, "Fun night?"

Gambit gave her a quizzical look, "Not at all cherie, why'd do ya ask?"

"Perfume," Rogue said studying his face, "ah can smell it on ya clothes, it's really flowery."

_Shit, _Gambit thought_, why didn't I change?_

Rolling her eyes Rogue stated, "Don't worry Swamp Rat ah ain't gonna scold ya." She hadn't been so lost from reality that she believed he would be a good boy and wait till he was with her again, she wasn't hurt at all surprisingly, she couldn't help but feel a little triumphant, and some girl was alone in her hotel room while Gambit was here with her. "So spill, was she good?"

"Cherie," Gambit said throwing his legs over the side of the bed, "I really didn't come all de way back to London to discuss my awful night. I came to make sure ya weren't gettin' into any trouble."

Rogue snorted and she leaned back on her elbows. There was a moment of silence as Gambit took a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and slipped one between his lips.

"What kind of trouble do ya think ah'd get into?" Rogue asked as he took out his lighter and lit his cigarette.

"De question be cherie what kind of trouble wouldn't ya get into," Gambit said looking her over, his eyes catching her dark green orbs he had missed so much.

"Good point, but ya know when your lil New Orleans buddies try to kill meh ah can't resist."

"What ya mean Rogue?" Gambit asked.

Sitting up again Rogue scooted herself closer to him and sat Indian style so that she was eye level with him.

"Got mah self into a bit of trouble like ya said," Rogue stated taking the collar of her shirt and pulling it so that her shoulder was exposed, there was a big purple bruise biting her delicate skin, "he was lookin for a Remy LeBeau an ah'm petty sure ah know only one person who goes by that name."

Gambit's throat went dry, he definitely hadn't expected this, "What de man say bout me?"

"Somethin bout his sister bein mad dat ya havn't visited," Rogue watched him very carefully as he said this, he had slipped his poker face on, she couldn't read him if she tried. "An ya say your worried bout meh gettin into trouble."

"Don't worry cherie, I take care of it, he not gonna ever bother ya again."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Ah don't get an explanation? Why didn't this sister come an ask meh bout ya instead?"

At this point Gambit turned his eyes from hers, he knew she'd realize how terribly worried he was, this was not a good time for Belle to be starting this shit.

"Cause I'm sure her father wouldn't have let her come so she sent her brother, she's jus an old girlfriend who can't get over me. Jus don't worry about it cherie, like I said I take care of it."

Rogue scowled as she looked him up and down, she was sure there was more to this story, much more. But for some reason a question, that had nothing to do with the topic, came from her mouth, "Why ya always addin the little "ie" to that word, ain't it suppose to be pronounced chere?"

Gambit smirked as he leaned forward and put out his cigarette with Rogue's math book, he was sure she wouldn't mind.

"Wouldn't ya like to know Roguey?"

Rogue's scowl became almost deadly, "Ya really pushin it Cajun!"

"Why cause I won't answer de question or because I keep callin ya Roguey?"

"Both!" Rogue cried about ready to smack him. "Ya better get oughta here Swamp Rat! Like raght now!"

"I don't think so cherie," Gambit said seductively, "not when I've come all dis way to see ya."

Rogue swallowed but managed to speak with a venomous tone, "If ya think Swamp Rat that ya can just come visit meh whenever ya please ya are sadly…." She suddenly stopped mid sentence as Gambit raised his hand to her cheek, she was about to pull away but Gambit's hand moved to the back of her neck and she was frozen.

"Are ya sayin ya don't want me here Rogue?" Gambit asked, completely serious, his red eyes burning into her emerald ones.

Rogue had to blink a few times before she was able to speak, but once again she found herself speechless. He wasn't joking or playing at a game; he had dropped his powers of seduction and was asking her plainly if she wanted to be with him. As she tried to figure out an answer the goose bumps on her neck intensified as his thumb gently stroked her tender spot.

"Ah want ya," Rogue finally whispered, her voice shaking, "all of ya."

Gambit didn't say anything to this, he simply leaned forward and planted a kiss on her slightly parted lips, but he pulled away quickly and just starred at her now closed eyes.

"Don't think ya know what ya gettin yourself into cherie," Gambit said as he pulled her hair away from her neck and leaned towards her, "but I want ya so badly Rogue."

Rogue opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a gasp as Gambit's lips met her neck. He started out gentle, touching her as if her skin would break, but then as if he were a thirsty man who had just found water he bit down and took in the taste of her skin. Using his hand, which was still cradled at her neck he pushed her yet further against him as his kisses began to move all up and down the length of her slender neck.

Rogue loved everything about what he did to her, the way he started soft then became rough, the way he refused to leave any part of her un tasted, and the way his tongue slide smoothly against her soft skin, but most of all she loved the way the hairs at his chin tickled her, it was a silly little thing, yet it sent a shiver down her spine that left her anything but cold.

Slowly Rogue let one of her hands move up his muscular arm where she rested it on his shoulder, while the other soon became entangle in his long hair. Unlike before Rogue was enjoying more than just his touch. The smells of cigarette smoke mixed with his natural scent made her head spin as if she was intoxicated, while the low groans that escaped his lips excited her, and although it had been almost impossible to open her eyes the odd sight of seeing him at her throat made her pull him closer.

Next thing Rogue knew her chest was resting against his and while hers beat erratically his was slow and controlled. She wanted his to pulse to quicken, to hear his breath hitch as hers did, and most of all she wanted to drive him to that point where he'd quit this torturous four play and just take her.

With her hand that was resting on his shoulder Rogue let it slide down his chest slowly; he was too preoccupied with nibbling her earlobe to notice but his lips froze when her hand rested over the extremely tight area of his jeans. His legs were still over the side of the bed but almost against his will his legs began to move, her hand never leaving his now hard erection. Eventually he was on his knees towering over Rogue who was still in her little Indian position, as Gambit observed her face he saw a dangerous glint in her eyes that thrilled him yet more.

For a moment Rogue just gazed up at his face that was now hovering above her own, she couldn't help the feeling that she was gaining the upper hand and that's what led her to stroke the object that she could almost feel throbbing through the fabric of his jeans. She wanted to watch his reaction as he had done with her time after time but before he revealed anything he brought his lips down on hers fiercely and filled her mouth with his hungry tongue.

Rogue found herself being forced down against the bed, his body following hers, his lower half pressing itself further against her hand which was still stroking what she could.

She almost jumped when she felt his hand cover hers, in fact she pulled away from his kiss completely, giving him a "what the hell are you doing" glare.

With a smirk Gambit just stared at her, his hand in the meantime guiding hers up and over the fabric of his jeans and boxers.

"Do dat again cherie, but a bit faster dis time," Gambit said taking his own hand away and using that arm to elevate himself, his other firmly placed on her hip beneath her shorts.

_Fuck_, Rogue thought to herself, _I don't know what I'm doing! _But she wasn't about to reveal that to him. So with a somewhat shaky hand Rogue let her hand explore what was beneath.

It was a bit smoother than what she had always expected it to be but it was in no way soft, at least at this point, and as Rogue took one long exploration from the tip to his stomach she swallowed hard. _I want that in me?_

"Cherie," she heard Gambit plea as he buried his face in her hair.

Trying to ignore the thoughts rushing through her mind Rogue focused on the task at hand. Just as before she let her open hand stroke him and as he requested she went faster. She could hear him groan but it was a short and not fully satisfied one.

"Hold on cherie," Gambit said pulling away from Rogue slightly. He first took off his jacket revealing nothing but a plain black t-shirt, but then without so much as a tiny struggle his jeans were off revealing dark red boxers, which he thought would be better on for now.

Returning back to his little spitfire Gambit took one look at her face and she could no longer hide the uncertainty of her eyes, it made him want to smirk, he wanted to tell her she could do no wrong in this situation but he held back and instead found her hand once again with his forced her fingers to wrap around him fully.

"It's not made of glass cherie," he said matter of factly as she scowled at him.

"Ah know that Cajun!" Rogue growled proving her point by gripping him tightly and pumping him roughly.

Gambit winched a bit, "Don't be too rough Roguey."

"Ah won't if ya remove ya hand and shut up!" that was an order and Gambit complied once again resting himself on his elbow and throwing his face into her hair.

Rogue was no longer as afraid, she was more curious, as she let her hand travel up him once more. She heard him inhale sharply and that compelled her to continue. It wasn't long before she realized the simplicity of the task; she had a good rhythm going in her head, up slow down fast up slow down fast. He was rather silent during this time, his short breaths being the only sign that he was enjoying himself. Rogue knew then he wasn't like normal men who grunted and moaned, just like with his face his body knew how to control itself and let one see only what he wanted it to, or that's what Rogue thought before her rhythm was stopped once again by his hand.

Pressing his lips against her ear he whispered, "Keep dis up any longer cherie an it be a very short night," though he knew that in his current excitement it wouldn't be as long as she deserved, but there was no harm in a little bit of deception, at least he thought so.

Rogue nodded and watched as he raised himself from her again to re move his shirt, she was stunned when she saw his eyes, they were glowing, a brighter red than usual, and Rogue felt herself shiver with the knowledge that he desired her so. She couldn't do anything but stare at him with a deer in the headlights look as he threw the shirt to the floor and returned his gaze back to her.

"This not fair Roguey," he said huskily as his eyes ran up and down the length of Rogue's body.

"What's not fair?" Rogue asked trying to gain some composure as he slide back down to her, his face inches from hers.

"You have on too many clothes."

She wasn't sure how he had done it but she jumped at the feel of his hands slowly pulling at the ends of her shirt, his fingers caressing her smooth skin in the process. He was just nearing the edge of her bare breasts when she shrugged beneath him.

"Is this really necessary?" Rogue blurted out, not sure she had actually said it till she saw the quizzical look on his face, but it was too late, "Can't we just get on with it?"

Gambit wasn't quite sure what to feel when he had processed what she said, anger was the first to come, was she just saying this to mess with his head? No woman had ever tried to push him onward before, if anything they begged for more. But here he was in top of a mere virgin and she had the nerve to question him.

"None cherie," Gambit replied in a really low voice trying to conceal his anger and the hurt he wouldn't allow himself to admit too, "just thought I'd do the right thing an relax ya body, don't want ya to be too tight now."

"Why should that matter?" Rogue could practically feel the anger radiating from him but she didn't care, she wanted to keep this as straight forward as possible, or so she told herself, the truth was she didn't want him to memorize any part of her body, didn't want him to process how imperfect it was so he could compare her to someone else, as emotionless as Rogue wanted this to be the idea hurt her on a level she didn't understand yet.

Rogue stared intently at the face of the man above her, he now had an evil yet amused smirk plastered across his face, and for some unknown reason that sent a wave of excitement through her. But not more than a second later she felt his hard merciless hands take a hold of her hips grabbing at her shorts, underwear, and skin painfully.

"Guess it really doesn't," Gambit hissed pulling down hard on the fabric that clad her lower half, not leaving any time for her to protest.

Rogue gasped and tried to reach for her shorts but was stopped by a single finger plunging into her core leaving her frozen, a second one following the first in its conquest. It was almost too familiar to her and she tilted her head back as she allowed a small moan to escape her lips, it was short lived however, in less than a second her intense heat transformed into pain as a third unfamiliar finger slipped itself inside her.

"Gambit," Rogue hissed as she shot up as if she was going to attack him again but he thrust his full body against her till she was painfully pushed against the mattress.

"Gambit," she cursed again her green eyes flaring.

They were soon met with red scolding embers that were alight with anger and that same desire she had seen earlier, only now it seemed as if it would drive him mad.

"Cherie, if you be thinkin dis hurts den your not ready for this."

Rogue shrugged beneath him but kept her eyes locked with his, "It's not that bad," she said stubbornly refusing to back down, despite the fact that it actually did hurt.

"An dis?" Gambit continued, receiving a confused look from Rogue before he thrust all three of his fingers up into her as far as they would go. Instantly she squirmed and cried out in pain but Gambit refused to stop. "Not as easy as dey make it out to be, eh Roguey?" Here he paused so that he could pull his fingers out fully only so that he could plunge them into her roughly, he could feel her juices mixed with her blood on his skin, he knew he should stop but this was thrilling him more than words could express.

"Again," Rogue half cried half panted, her eyes were squeezed tightly so she couldn't see the look on his face, but when she heard him question her she repeated herself, only this time she practically screamed the word in his face.

Gambit complied a bit unsure of him this time, but he seemed to move on his own and he didn't stop with his second thrust, he began to push into her again and again, her face rotating from pleasure to pain, never really striking a medium. He was now moving hard and fast inside her, loving the feel of her tightness pressing against his fingers, his mind wondering how great it would be to actually be inside her. But he couldn't stop now, not when his body was so close to catching on fire.

Rogue was already on fire, her pale cheeks were painted red and her body was rising in temperature. With his hand deep in her she was his puppet and she knew he was determined to burn her alive.

She didn't have to see but rather felt he ventured to thrust more between her thighs, she felt almost as if she was being forcibly ripped apart while at the same time it felt like she needed more of him in her. In her waves of pain was also a scary and thrilling ecstasy that felt more real than anything her body had experienced before.

When she ventured to open her eyes all she could see was the top of Gambit's head, there was a bead of sweat running down his face. Rogue questioned if maybe he was burning just as much as she was, if his body needed hers much as she believed to need his. Her conscious thoughts didn't last long as another stroke of pain swept her body and mind away, she couldn't keep this to herself and the sobbing began almost instantly with Rogue completely unaware that hot wet tears were streaming down her face.

What ran through Gambit's mind when he thrust his entire fist inside of her he wasn't sure, he knew he wanted to push her, see how far she could really go before she would break. A lustful demon in his groin found pleasure in knowing he had power over her and that he and only he could touch and deal with her however he wanted. It thrilled him unlike anything before and he trembled with the excitement his body felt.

However, through the lust and the bodily thrill Gambit was nearly struck dead when he heard Rogue sob. It was quiet at first but he knew he had really crossed a line and hurt her, it hit his whole body like a brick, and he was nearly frozen.

_None, I would never do dat to mon cherie..... _he told himself, but he could feel her body trembling beneath his.

He refused to look at her, this wasn't what he had planned when he had arrived, he knew this couldn't have happened, yet as he slowly pulled his hand out of her and realized the real damage he had caused a shiver ran through him. He wanted to run, he wanted to get himself far away from her as he could, and he never wanted to lay his hands on her beautiful fragile body again. If he hadn't already broken her he knew he had come too close.

Raising himself the sight beneath him was almost unbearable, Rogue had closed her legs tight and covered her face with her hands, he could tell she wanted to stop sobbing but there was even pain she couldn't conquer.

"Rogue.... I...." Gambit began but couldn't finish, he was running his hands everywhere searching for his pants. He had to leave, he had to get himself away from her, and so far he could never touch her again.

His senses were going wild with his own fear and self hatred. He would never be sure but he thought he felt a tear slip down his cheek as he turned from her and frantically tried to pull himself together. It wouldn't happen, he was lost, he had never mixed anger with lust before and Rogue, innocent Rogue, was not the person to release it on.

Gambit was about to scream with how much he hated himself, his eyes were bright red with fury and he was about to use his own powers to kill himself. He knew he could do it, he had contemplated it before, but never had he almost attempted it.

With shaking hands Gambit gripped his shoulders tightly; the only thing he could think of was how he had hurt Rogue and how his sick mind found pleasure in it. He didn't want to do that too her, she deserved better than him, so much better. A thief like himself knew when something is just too risky to take.

A sudden coldness crept over his warm shaking hand, he knew what it was, and the feel of her skin would be burned into his memory forever. He felt her hand rest over his slowly and timidly, followed by her wet face pushing against his back.

Rogue was no longer trembling; she was rather calm and collected. She knew her body hurt but something in her hurt worse at the sight of Remy so distressed. She knew what had been thinking just seconds before and she wouldn't let it happen to him. Everything Mystique had taught her about hurting those who hurt you slipped completely from her mind, yes he had hurt her, but she hadn't told him to stop, if she had she knew he would've, but she hadn't wanted to say it.

Much as she hated to admit it the whole thing had thrilled her, he had caressed her softly and been gentle many times, and his angry dominant side awakened such lust in her words couldn't describe it. But she knew that hadn't been her Gambit that hurt her, the annoying French speaking flirt of a swamp rat had been taken over by an angry Gambit, one she had provoked it. It scared her to think that she could bring that out in him. She knew she needed to tell him to get away, that he needed to be as far from her as possible, confess she is a heartless bitch who enjoys brining the anger out in people and that he shouldn't be near her, yet a very small part of Marie still lingered in her and she didn't want to be left alone with the Rogue.

"Gambit....." Rogue whispered against him softly, "Hold me."

"Rogue I cant' I gotta leave ya alone....." Gambit cried in a panic trying to pull away from her but her nails began to dig into his arm painfully and he couldn't move.

"Don't leave me, not tonight," Rogue said harshly although she felt new tears coating her eyes.

"Rogue...." Gambit tried again finally looking down at her, he was stopped by a desperate and hard kiss.

"Ah don't wanna be Rogue tonight," she whispered against his ear.

Without any further hesitation Gambit gave in to what she asked and in silence crawled beneath the covers. Still half naked and a compete mess they held each other lightly.

Neither was sure what would happen in the morning, Gambit was convinced Rogue would hate him and Rogue was convinced she'd fall for him more than ever, both were scared of what would come not just for themselves but the person they were holding ever so gently.

When Gambit thought Rogue was asleep he allowed himself to slip away into a dreamless sleep. What Gambit would never know is that Rogue stayed awake and only opened her eyes when she knew he was asleep. Sleep never came to her that night she was trying too hard to understand what was awakening in her, but even as the sun arose across the skyline she found herself more lost than ever before.


	6. Part 6

It was a warm night deep in the swampland of Louisiana, unlike the chill that came and went in the British Isles the temperature of the bayou was always the same. Not a single breeze made it through the trees far enough to reach where the mansion of the assassins guild stood tall and dark.

Though the temperatures of the swampland were horrifically hot everyone around town agreed there was one place you could look if wanted to feel the harsh bite of winter and it rested in the eyes of a young girl.

Bella Boudreaux was wandering the mashes that night looking for a fight. She had a thirst for blood, it ran in her family, and when she got pissed all she wanted was to see someone bleed.

"Cunt face of a brother! Dont even bother to call his own flesh in blood every once in awhile," she hissed into the darkness.

If one thing could sum up the girls looks it was definitely her name, she was a tall blond beauty with the shape of someone who worked hard to stay in shape. Her skin was soft as a rose petal and tinted with the glow of the sun, her lovely red lips were perked up in just the right way that many men were tempted to kiss her, till they looked right into her cold ice like blue eyes.

Bella was part of a family guild called the Assassins; they had been around for generations, making their living off robbing others in order to make themselves wealthy. They were by far the best thieves in the south and people knew that when they wanted something they would get it, only problem with their southern reign was their rival guild. The Thieves Guild was also a very powerful gang of thieves who were known for some very famous triumphant robberies. Bella wanted to kill every one of them, she would've too if not for the Assassins current pact with the Thieves. Her marriage stood as the long time awaited peace treaty between them and she couldn't complain.

There was one Thief whom she would never wish dead, she had been in love with him and he in love with her since they were children. It had been a rough relationship from the start, both guilds constantly fighting for dominance and their families hating one another. Bella had tried many times to tell him to join her side but she knew his strong attachment to his foster father and that he would never leave.

When a treaty came about between the two guild leaders Bella had been appalled, unable to understand why they wanted to strike peace, and throwing her own marriage in there upset her to a certain extent. She knew she'd never love another man like she loved her betrothed but she also knew she'd never be settled till everyone of the Thieves had suffered for the bloodshed of her family.

Her plan was simple, marry the man she loved, wait till her father's death, which by them her husband would be a faithful member of the Assassins, and just slaughter the lot of thieves. Her father might've been willing to be a peaceful leader but she wanted to prove to the world once and for all who truly ruled the south. She and her love, Remy La Beau, would make every gangster and thief tremble at their family name.

However, life had post pone her plans.

Bella had wanted to marry Remy soon as she possibly could, the night the treaty was signed she begged her father to call a priest and do it then and there. Course bother families believed they were far too young and needed time to get use to the idea. She didn't need any time; she wanted to marry her lover before the Thieves Guild could grip him in their hands any tighter. The day her father announced that Remy was leaving not only did her plans come to a halt she felt like her heart would break.

"Bella my dear he not normal like us, he's one of them mutant things, he has to go out there and learn to control himself, and quite frankly if I could get dat brother of yours to work for someone like Magneto I'd force him into it. You don't understand yet Bella but this is a chance to establish him."

She figured her father was right but one painful burning memory had stuck with her through the years.

The night before he was to leave Remy and Bella were lying under their private willow tree deep in the bayou. They were only fourteen, but knew they were deeply in love and this separation was cutting into both like a knife. Bella had never been with anyone else, but in this exact same spot nearly a year ago she'd given her body to him and promised she would marry only him and only him.

Well their final night together the stars were visible through the thick trees of the foliage but neither witnessed it, they were intertwined, their lips never parting.

Both were naturally good at sex but that night they made love, it was sweet and heartbreaking at the same time. Bella had her nails in his back trying to pull him close to her as she could while Remy was trying to get his hands all over her body.

"I'm coming back to you Bella," he whispered between kisses, "I won't be parted from you for long cherie. We gonna be married by the time we're sixteen."

"Is that a promise Remy," she had asked.

"Oui, je t'adore Bella."

It was this same memory that Bella had kept in her heart for years. She hadn't done much during that time, just pinned and longed for him to come back to her. The days would move by slowly and the nights were almost unbearable, but finally her sixteenth birthday came and she had never been so hopeful in her whole life. He never came.

For a few more months she figured he was busy with his job, she tried to call and email constantly but never received any word back from him, nothing important at least, just petty "I miss you" and "don't worry" letters.

Bella's anger towards Remy grew and she needed a way to release her rage. She had wasted to whole years of her life staying cooped up in the house simply waiting on a man, an untrustworthy one, to come and save her. Suddenly Bella began to work out, it took her awhile but she eventually caught up with her brother in his training and even excelled him in some exercises. Most of all she began getting more involved with the family affairs.

Her father taught her well and she began to appreciate the art of killing. She wouldn't say she was heartless, for she loved her family and oddly enough she still loved Remy, but for the people she disliked she had no problem slitting their throats.

Still, despite the personal satisfaction, the money, and her family the nights were still lonely. She had very many lovers over the years but still she was lonely. Her need for Remy seemed to grow inside her to the point she had to take action.

"Julien, do ya love me?" she had asked her brother one night.

Julien was not a sentimental man but he loved his sister more than anything in the world and when she asked him to retrieve Remy for her he couldn't say no, he just didn't know where to start.

It had been a few weeks since Bella had last heard from him, even then he hadn't discovered much, and he had gone to Russia just to find that Remy had moved onto London.

The strain was frustrating Bella, his job really might have been more serious than she thought but she still believed that their love was beyond money or jobs. She knew he could've come back, just something was keeping him, Bella wanted to know what or who it was so she could eliminate it.

Bella was about to turn back to the house, it seemed another still and quiet night and she knew the odds of Julien calling tonight were slim. So when her cell rang she nearly jumped out of her skin with excitement.

"Tell me what ya found?" she demanded instantly, avoiding formal greetings.

"Don't think you'll like it Bella."

She took in a deep breath, "Tell me Julien, there a little whore tryin to steal my Remy?"

"I don't know if she's his whore but she definitely is a whore! Had the nerve to shove me down wit my own chain then run off!"

"What does she look like Julien?" Bella hissed, her blue eyes becoming harsh.

"Chunky compared to you Bella, she's got a lower bottom and wears a lot of black, can't even begin to describe how odd she is."

"What's odd?"

Julien paused a moment, "She has dark hair and these two white stripes in her hair, she looks like a damn skunk, then she wears bunch of make-up and looks like a walking dead person."

"What? That's not Remy's type at all! What is her relationship with him? I'm sure hes not fucking her!"

"I can't say Bella, just know I've seen him talking to her, they seem to fight more than anythin' but he's always going to her."

"Julien!" Bella cried, "I can't take no more of this! Find Remy and bring him home to me!"

"I know Bella but I can't just....."

"Yes you can Julien! Be a fuckin man and fight for once in your life! If you dont bring him back I'm comin' out there myself! Daddy won't like it but I'm not waiting for my wedding much longer Julien! Ya hear me!"

"I hear ya."

"Good, I'm counting on you Julien, don't mess this up."

Bella didn't wait to hear his response; she hung up the phone and looked up to what little sky she could. There were no stars that night, the only this glistening were the sharp tears of anger in Bella's blue eyes that she tried to suppress.

* * *

Rogue arose from bed the moment she saw the sun, this was her second night without sleep and she felt like her whole body weighed a ton. Her headache had gone away but she did felt dizzy and a little nauseous.

Quiet as a mouse Rogue pulled out of Gambit's embrace, he hadn't let her go all night. She knew she'd have a hard time making herself pretend she didn't like it, there was a feeling of safety she didn't normally have when she was alone, and how peacefully she would've slept if she hadn't been thinking so much.

Gently rising from the bed Rogue's body felt uncomfortable, like something had gnawed inside her and left its mark. She had been through so much worse, if anything her back hurt from when the strange southerner pushed her against the wall more than what had happened between her and Gambit. Course Rogue was sure deep down in her something hurt worse than any body part could. She could still feel it stirring inside her, it was fear. She wasn't sure what would happen when he woke up, she knew she didn't want him to leave but she had nothing to say that would get him to stay.

_He's going to bolt, _Rogue thought, _better for him to get away from me soon as he can._

Rogue took showers frequently because she loved the warmth, it soothed her body and helped her think clearer, yet this particular morning the steam from the shower mimicked what was in her head. For several minutes she stood there starring into space not really caring to come back to reality but a thump from her room made her jump and she came back instantly.

In a panic Rogue turned off the shower head as she jumped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and swung her door open. Her fears of Gambit being gone resided when she found the Cajun still asleep in her bed.

She heard the thump again but this time realized it came from somewhere else in the house, she couldn't imagine who would be up this early but really didn't have the inclination to find out.

Rouge took in a deep breath trying to ignore the feeling of idiocy running through her at the moment. Harder than usual Rogue opened her closet and grabbed the first things she could find.

Wasn't a surprise when she felt a set of eyes on her, or one eye to be more exact, strange how she could always tell.

* * *

Wanda shrugged when she heard the sound of her alarm clock, she didn't feel she had the will power to get up, so the snooze button was hit several times before she finally strolled down stairs for a cup of coffee.

As usual Pietro was crashed on the coach, shoes still on and a few beer bottles lying empty on the floor, he hadn't been home for a few days but that hadn't bothered Wanda, she knew he must've been on one of his party streaks. _Oh what a responsible brother I have_, she though,_ least that nasty blond isn't in our shower again..... I hope. _

Wanda knew so little about her bothers life these days, they use to be inseparable when they were younger and sometimes Wanda missed those days. Today she felt no sympathy for his throbbing head and began banging around the kitchen to make her coffee, being loud on purpose.

It didn't take long till she heard the familiar yelp of pain; her only response was slamming the filled pot of coffee on the counter.

"Dammit Wanda!" Pietro cried rushing for the kitchen, "You don't have to be so loud!"

"Me?" Wanda said pointing to herself, "I've been quiet as a mouse, must be those voices in your head."

Pietro rolled his eyes but didn't respond he just inched his way groggily towards the pot of coffee and poured himself a glass.

"Dad been home at all?" he asked, taking a seat by his sister, attempting polite small talk.

"Saw dad the last time you did," Wanda replied, "Seen mom at all?"

Pietro chuckled; they found that since they moved to London their new mom was the old little British lady who ran the restaurant down the street. They always found that with a new location came a different form of a mother, none of them ever being extremely close to the siblings but cared for their well being.

"Nah, last time I came in drunk she said she'd skin me alive if she ever saw me behaving so bad again."

"Well if you're not behaving badly tonight maybe we should go for a visit, grab a bite and all just have a friendly chat....."

"Not tonight, I've already got dinner plans."

Wanda's mouth was still open from her unfinished sentence and she nearly crushed her teeth closing it.

"Fine do what you want," she snapped, her face turning bright red, "just thought maybe you'd like to spend some time with your sister for once!"

"We will soon Wanda," Pietro said before guzzling his coffee, "there are some things I need to check on tonight but after that I promise we will hang out."

"Don't bother yourself," Wanda replied as she stood, "I wouldn't want to hang out with you anyway!"

With that Wanda walked away, she wanted to shoot herself for such a lame response but she couldn't hide the fact that she did miss spending time with her brother. _I need to get away from this family and find a new one,_ Wanda thought as she tried to hold back her tears_. _She had this thought many times before and knew no matter how hard you tried the family you had would always be your only family. There was no solution to her problem but she knew she had to make a change fast or else her father and brother would rip her apart for good and that was something she wasn't going to let happen.

* * *

"Not polite to stare Cajun," Rogue commented as she put on her long slimming jeans. He had seen it all before, Rogue had no body part that would shock him, so she had gone ahead and changed even though she still felt his intense stare running up and down her body.

"When you wake up to a belle changin right in front of ya it's a bit hard not too look cherie," Gambit replied, trying to sound smooth but failing. Rogue never thought she'd hear it but his voice was tight with nerves, was he thinking the same awful thoughts as she was?

"Would ya risk your eyesight for a peek Swamp Rat?" Rogue said with a smile on her face turning so he'd be able to see it, she wasn't yet ready to look in his eyes, afraid if she did he'd bolt.

"Already had a peek an I still be seeing perfectly fine cherie."

"True," Rogue began before she heard her bed springs moving, it was the usual sound of when she arose from every morning, it made her heart thud against her chest.

"But ya gotta consider it's awfully hard to catch a Rat, even if one is determined to pull it eyes out," Rogue continued reaching for her jacket that was lying over a chair.

"I'm right here Rogue," Gambit whispered.

Rogue was scared with how close his voice was and her body's initial reaction was to turn around. When she did sure enough she looked up into a pair of blood red eyes that were lingering with pain. Rogue knew she had to speak first, she had to, or he would leave her. All she could do was open her lips slightly praying the words would just fly out of her mouth, words that would make his pain end. Still nothing came.

"Gambit..... You..... I..... We need......." She began, her voice shaking and lips quivering, when she was forcefully stopped by his lips cascading over hers.

* * *

Wanda was sitting in math class, starring at the bored, her mind not particularly focused on one thing. The seats around her began to fill up and the last swarm ran into the class just as the bell rang. There was no Rogue yet, which wasn't really much of a surprise, but there was no Jean Grey to teach, which was exceptionally strange.

* * *

Jean woke up in the hotel alone and feeling like death. She couldn't really remember much about the previous night except that she had met a man named Remy and apparently they had slept together.

She didn't have time to think about it, she was in the middle of the country and London was a good few hours away, it was 5:45 a.m when she ran out of the hotel, her clothes from the previous day wrinkled and her hair tussled about her shoulders.

If there was one thing she hated she hated people who were speeders but that morning she was an aggressive speeder, breaking at least ten different laws and nearly causing a few crashes. She didn't care though, she had to be at her teaching job on time or else the Professor would ask questions and discover her reckless behavior at the bar. She wasn't about to ruin her reputation with the X-men, not when she was so highly thought of, so she hit the gas pedal, determined to make it to London on time.

* * *

Kurt hadn't been outside of his hotel suite since he was a kid, all he knew was the loud and dirty city, and as the Wolverine and he drove across the morning country roads his eyes were wide with amazement.

"It's so beautiful!" Kurt said not looking at his driving companion but rather a big clear lake surrounded by luscious green trees.

Wolverine wasn't one for talk, but considering the kid had been beneath a blanket since 3 a.m he figured he could do as the Professor advised and start a "friendly" conversation.

"I hear ya kid, city can't compare with the country."

"Vell, I never really saw much the city either, but I will take your word for it!"

Wolverine nodded, his eyes content with the rough road ahead of him.

"My sister vould've loved it out here! The grass matches the color of her eyes."

"How old is your sister?"

"I'm not sure, I must be a bad brother because I don't keep track of birthdays, I figure shes 17 or 18."

"She a mutant as well?"

"Oh yes," Kurt said turning to face his companion.

"She blue as you are bud?"

It took Kurt a second to realize that the man was joking, his family wasn't the joking type, but with a soft chuckle he replied, "No she's not blue, she is a peculiar shade of white, porcelain would be the correct term."

"Only ever seen one girl with porcelain skin," Wolverine said taking out a pack of cigarettes, "looked just like one of those dolls with red lips and big eyes, not as fragile as a doll though."

"Sounds just like Rogue....."

"Wait a sec blue boy, the Rogue is your sister?"

Kurt felt himself begin to sweat a little; he wasn't sure how normal it was to discuss ones family with a stranger.

"Only my step sister, my mother adopted her."

"Ah and you are Mystique's beautiful creation, makes sense now," Wolverine commented not saying another word for several minutes.

"Think she will ever become an X-men Mr. Logan?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't know."

Kurt knew he probably shouldn't ask any further but he got the sense that the man next to him was very wise and he wasn't sure if he'd ever meet anyone so much so again.

"Vhy not? Seems like a good choice of lifestyle."

"For some maybe," Wolverine said with a shrug, "for a lot of people it just doesn't work out, we'll always be here if she does change her mind though."

"True," Kurt said with a smile and a nod, "thank you Mr. Logan, the X-men and yourself truly are good people."

Wolverine turned for the first time to his travel companion but all he saw was the back of his furry blue head, he was again busy soaking in the sights and sounds of his new life.

* * *

_Oh thank god, _Jean thought as she stepped into her classroom_, _she was only fifteen minutes late and the class seemed to be in order.

"Alright students take out your note books," Jean said proud and clearly as she passed the room to her desk. "We have to get started right away to make up for lost time. I'm very sorry I was late and neglected your education."

"Seems like you neglected your wardrobe too," a girl in the back of the class stated, making the room laugh.

Jean felt her face go red but she ignored the comment and stepped up to the bored, "Well clothing aside I will continue to teach yesterday's lesson. Now yesterday we had begun the go over the basics of trigonometry which you will see arise later in the chapter and in next years...... Oh attendance!" Jean shrieked spinning towards the class, "Anyone missing?" she asked searching about the room.

"Rogue isn't here," a few people said looking around to see if anyone else was missing.

"Typical," Jean hissed. No less than a second later she found Wanda's harsh glare upon her and almost felt her skin sizzle with the heat of hatred the younger girl was sending her way.

"Well I will give her five minutes, as I've proven it's not always easy to make it everywhere on time," Jean said breaking eye contact with Wanda. _That girl could kill with those eyes_, she thought to herself, suddenly remembering that pair of bright red eyes that had seduced her. She felt her skin turn red again, just thinking about them made her knees a bit weak, she wanted to meet him again, she wasn't sure how but she felt she had to. She hadn't felt desire for so long and this brown haired red eye stranger definitely sparked her desire.

* * *

Rogue found herself wrapping her arms around Gambit's neck as he pulled her closer; his hands were rested perfectly on her hips making her whole body tingle. Even now she wanted him, she'd go through everything last night plus more just to have him inside her, have him want her and only her.

The sudden loss of his lips and touch nearly made Rogue fall over. Her eyes shot open and she saw before her the Gambit who wore a mask to hide his feelings.

"I have to go Rogue and I think it's best if I don' see you again."

"Why?" Rogue asked realizing it was useless because he wouldn't give her the real answer.

"What happened last night was beyond my control and I don' like what I did, you will be safer if I stay away from ya."

"Ah didn't say no did ah," Rogue snapped, her accent becoming strong, "if ah had said no ya would've stopped but ah didn'! Why do ya think this is any fault of yours?"

Gambit turned from her and looked at the floor, "Look Rogue there be a thing or two bout sex you don' understand yet an a big one is a man should know his boundaries......"

"But ah made ya break those boundaries!"

"That not the point Rogue," Gambit hollered turning back to Rogue, eyes flaring, "I knew it was wrong, my good sense knew to stop, my brain even tried to tell me to stop but my body was craving something awful Rogue and I couldn't control it. If I keep comin to you like this who knows what it could escalate to!"

"Well let it escalate dammit!" Rogue seethed taking a step towards Gambit, "Ah'm not afraid of what could happen!"

"You say that now," Gambit said looking her over, "but what are we going to do if it gets past the point of no return Rogue and you do say no but I don't stop?"

Rogue glared at him for a moment, he couldn't help but think how beautifully bright her eyes shown when she was mad, he didn't get to think too much before he felt a hard kick in his stomach that made him fall straight on him knees.

"What the hell?" Gambit began to ask but he felt two tiny figures cover his lips.

"Provin that if ah say no an ya don't stop ah'll just kick ya sorry ass to the floor."

"Rogue...." Gambit began but stopped himself as she slide herself to the floor in front of him.

They were suddenly eye to eye and Rogue's gaze indicated that what she was about to say was very important.

"Ah'm fallin for ya Cajun an ah can't just end it."

Gambit suddenly felt a rush of something run through him, just a few hours ago he had fallen asleep dreaming he'd lose the one person whom he truly cared for but here she was confessing she was falling for him. He had already fallen for her years ago at their first meeting, he had wanted her then, and not just her body, he wanted all of her.

"Rogue," Gambit whispered moving his face closer to hers, "what we are doing is dangerous for both of us."

"Ah like danger," Rogue responded running her eyes over him.

There was something else Gambit wanted to say but he felt a shudder run through him and he had to have her.

With one hand Gambit ran it up her arm, her eyes following his hand. When he reached the opening of her sweater he continued to delicately press his hand against her skin, eventually he made it to her neck, where as if in a trance she turned her head, silently begging him to kiss it. So he laid his lips gently on the area just below her ear then went a bit further down till he was at the collar of her shirt. His other hand came to his assistance and was working his way below the shirt when a sudden knock at the door made both of them nearly jump out of their skin.

"You still go to school?" Lance yelled as he hit the door a few more times.

"What would ya know about school?" Rogue yelled back as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Well I just took Kitty and after I dropped her off I realized hey Rogue wasn't up bitching about everything under the sun, maybe I should check on her."

"Thanks mom!" Rogue snapped grabbing her books and shoved them into her backpack while Gambit took his clothes and went into the bathroom.

"No problem," Lance said before she could hear his bulky footsteps take him to his own room where no doubt he was going back to bed.

"Shit," Rouge mumbled as she blindly tried to put her hair in a pony tail.

She caught a quick glance of herself in the window and gagged at the sight, she never thought she looked good but at the moment she thought she was repulsive.

"Hey Swampie I gotta get going," Rogue said taking his black jacket and wrapping it over herself. For some reason she couldn't get over how bad she looked, not like it mattered, he'd seen her worse.

"We leavin' chere?" Gambit asked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh what the hell?" Rogue whined looking him over, he looked flawless and it only took him a minute and a half. "Life sucks," Rogue mumbled taking her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder. "You better leave after meh so no one sees you."

"Awe but Roguey," Gambit said rushing towards her and pulling gently on her not so lovely pony tail, "Was going to walk ya to school."

"Why?" Rogue questioned feeling his hands run through her hair, removing the band that kept it up.

"Cause it be the polite thing for any gentleman to do," Gambit explained as he brought her hair up to one perfect meeting point at the back of her head and carefully wrapping it up into a perfect pony tail.

"Ah don't see any gentleman here," Rogue snapped, "Just a man who's looking for a not so gentle beating!"

"Now you be stallin cherie," Gambit said admiring his work.

"Ah'm takin the front door, ya can take the window Swampie, and the next time ya touch my hair ah'll throw you out of it!"

* * *

Wanda wasn't sleeping through math for the first time, she was waiting for Rogue but a full half hour had passed and she was still a no show. Rogue didn't get sick to often and Wanda did get the vibe she wasn't feeling good the other night, but still she sensed something crazy was going to happen today and whenever she got that feeling usually Rogue was involved.

_Speak of the red headed devil_, Wanda thought as the Rogue came bursting through the classroom door.

"Rogue," Jean said half heartedly not looking up from the board, "how nice of you to join us, would you please take your seat. You'll have to catch up with someone else later; we are making great progress today."

"Aye aye sarge," Rogue mumbled as she walked over to her regular spot and flopped down in the chair. "Fuck ah'm so tired!" she whispered turning her head towards Wanda.

"Know how you feel," Wanda replied, "think princess was a very very bad girl last night."

"Why?" Rogue questioned looking over the woman at the board.

"She's wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday and they are wrinklier than my grandma, plus she hasn't brushed that puke red hair of hers."

"Didn't know her and good old Scotty were havin sex," Rogue mused, "quite honestly ah always thought he was gay."

"You never talked to him so how do you know?"

"Ah don't, just saying from far away he always looked like a pretty boy."

"Psh, whatever. Hey take notes for me, I'm going to take a nap," Wanda said resting her head in her arms.

"Nuh ugh, your turn, ah'm going to sleep!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Wanda!" Rogue snapped ready to bash her over the head.

There was a sudden rather loud knock on the door that got the entire classes attention.

"That poor door," Jean remarked as she set down her chalk.

When Jean opened the door a very tall very dirty and very muscular man was looking directly into her eyes.

"May I help you?" Jean asked sure she had never seen this man around the school before.

"Yea, if ya don't mind I need some help finding someone," the man said giving her a quizzical look. Inside the classroom Rogue's ears perked up, she recognized his accent.

"Need to take a good look around," the man continued as he poked his head inside the classroom.

"Oh shit!" Rogue hollered as she jumped to her feet, out of instinct Wanda and Kitty did the same, not entirely sure what was going on but when a fellow mutant went into attack mode you followed.

"Rogue?" Jean cried turning towards the younger girl, it was a bad move because next thing Jean felt was a thick strong arm gripped around her neck.

"What do ya know!" the man cried with joy,"It's red head number one! What a coincidence I can knock out two birds with one stone or in this case my fist!"

"Ah don't think so," Rogue scowled looking her previous attacker up and down with a murderous glare.

"Don't worry honey I get to you, but right now I need to have a little talk with red head number two!"

Jean tried to pull a throw over but the man behind her was a good two hundred and sum odd pounds, she was stuck and a small cry escaped her lips as his grip tightened about her throat.

"Tell me where that good for nothing Cajun went!"

"I don't know," Jean snapped scratching her nails into his skin.

"Lie!" the man snapped using his free hand to pull at Jean's hair, "I saw you go into that hotel together and I only saw you come out! You really wanna die for him!"

Jean shook her head but she didn't make a sound, his hand that was pulling her hair had made its way tightly around her neck and was trying to squeeze the breath out of her.

"What the hell is it ya want Swampie?" Rogue said taking a step right in front of Jean and her attacker. Her blood was throbbing; it didn't take a brilliant mind to understand who the stranger was looking for and why he had gone after Jean for the information.

"I'll get to you in a minute sweetie, don't you worry."

"No your gonna deal wit me now!" Rogue snapped, her headache was back but this time instead of crippling her it made her urge to hit the man so intense that one good shot and she'd bust his skull in.

The man gave her a sick lustful smile, "Well, well I can see why Remy would like ya, very fiery." Suddenly his grip on Jean loosened completely and he threw her into Wanda. "Think I'm going to have a ride on you, see what Remy's little whore has beneath all those clothes."

"Oh ah'm charmed," Rogue spat giving the man one well up and down glare.

"We'll come on over here darling," he hissed matching the intensity of her glare.

_Sure thing, _Rogue thought not hesitating to throw her body full force towards his, her leg spinning upward in a painful kick which stuck the man just below his throat.

But just as he was hit he grabbed her foot with his hand and made Rogue loose her balance, but she quickly gained it back and pulled her foot from his grip and spun into him her elbow bashing into his stomach.

Kitty who had been silently making her way across the room was now behind the attacker and just as Rogue made a strike she tackled him on his back. Her small arms gripped tightly about his neck with her nails digging into his skin to hold her in place.

The man swung his arms up in an attempt to fight off Kitty but Rogue used to opportunity to use her knee to kick him not quite but close to his groin. He lost himself a moment and bent forward and hollered in pain.

"Well if we are gonna play dirty lets play dirty!" He suddenly reached out and grabbed Rogue by her arm, extremely tightly and with no effort at all threw her down to the ground with a thud.

"Rogue!" Kitty cried trying to look over his shoulder, which turned to be a mistake cause in the blink of an eye he grabbed Kitty by her hair and shook her so hard she lost her grip and helplessly fell.

The stranger turned and looked down at the petite brunette, without mercy he kicked the girl hard across the chest.

Kitty cried as she felt the pressure on her chest but she hadn't been quick enough with her power and suffered the consequence. Helplessly she sprawled back against the wall which gave the stranger a good laugh as he turned back to Rogue.

"Get up ya lil hussy!" he cried taking two giant strides towards the girl lying on the ground.

Bending on his knees Rogue suddenly saw herself starring up into two dark unforgiving eyes, the eyes of someone who had killed without mercy, and although she didn't back away the fact that this human was so trained in his fighting skills scared her.

Rogue looked away and felt him grab at her shirt collar, oh his finger was so close to her skin, one little shrug and he would be out. Much as part of her didn't want him in her head the other half of her wanted all of him in her head. She needed to know what this whole thing was about despite the cost it could have on her physically.

"Give meh what ya......" Rogue began but suddenly her plan was ruined, in the blink of an eye the person who was so close to her went crashing to the floor.

"What de hell you be doing Julien!" Gambit cried out as he lunged his bow staff directly into the gut of his enemy.

Julien cried as he felt the blow of the staff but immediately made an effort to grab it, was all to no use both held the staff tightly and neither could move.

Wanda was still holding Jean upright when Gambit burst onto the scene, she had been trying to catch her breath but lost it again when she saw her dark mysterious lover hovering above a man who easily weighed a hundred pounds more than he did.

"Remy," Jean whispered, which no one else in the room could hear, except Wanda.

"Came to see what business it was that was takin you from the bayou for so long, had a suspicion you were plenty distracted by other things," Julien hissed with a crooked smile.

"Don't know what you could mean by that Julien," Gambit replied, his Cajun accent was getting much stronger and though Rogue couldn't see it she could feel his eyes turning a bright intense red.

"What I mean is you're on the other side of the continent screwing around with red headed little bitches while my sister....."

"Your sister and the bayou have nothing to do with my life anymore!" Gambit snapped trying to force the staff from the guy below him hands to no avail, "Don't matter what promises I made when I was a kid! I ain't stickin to em!"

"So you'd betray your own god damned family for this," Julien said turning his eyes towards Jean, "one night stands with English whores!"

This got no response from Gambit and Julien realized instantly he had insulted the wrong girl.

He suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter, all his teeth were showing and his face turned slightly red, "I see plain and clear what's going on now, wanted to cross the border eh, try a lil taste of that good ole Mississippi pie?"

"Don't," Gambit warned as his eyes squinted, his blood was boiling and one more word would make him snap.

"Don't blame you; she's a fiery lil thing, probably a freak in bed too. She like to give you orders every night? Get her on top? She makes you her little bitch LeBeau?"

The whole group of students that were in the back of the room screamed as a serious of events took place. Gambit who had been gripping the staff with all his might suddenly let go and rolled to the ground before Julien could strike him. Julien rose to his foot like to kick him only to be met with Gambit's boot right in his chest. Throwing his arms back and pushing himself upward with his legs Gambit was now standing face to face with Julien, both had their hands clenched and were gazing at each other deadly.

Julien was the first to strike and sent a hard punch Gambit's way but dogged it by half a second. But the second went straight into his shoulder making him stagger backwards.

Taking one step towards his victim Julien was ready to strike once again but with his foot Gambit flipped his staff, which was on the ground, perfectly into his hand and blocked his attacker by the stomach. He was about to throw Julien with all his might when Julien was suddenly pulled away from him. Two arms emerged from behind around his shoulders and was pulling him backwards into a painful position.

"Where are everyone's matters?" Rogue's voice rang through the room, "Don't ya two know ladies go first!"

As Rogue made her statement she sent her knee hard into his back, she heard him holler but paid no attention, she was ready for this fight to be over, physically and mentally.

Gambit was the first to notice Rogue didn't have a glove on and almost as if time stopped he could see her tiny hand making its way for his exposed neck. His boiling blood seemed to freeze, he wouldn't and couldn't have her see the things Julien had seen him do, didn't want to put her through that pain, but at the same time he knew his past would come out at some point, why not now?

He wasn't completely convinced that his actions were unselfish but he moved and he moved fast, he didn't care about the consequences.

With a rough kick Gambit struck Julien in the stomach making him lunge forward, loosening Rogue's grip, and he went for his shirt collar. Clutching it tightly in his hands he gave Julien one hard look before pushing the man with all his strength over and behind the desk.

Kitty, who was standing against the wall, debated about going in to attack, but his attention was suddenly drawn to the innocent students huddled at the back of the room. Her glance went to Jean and Wanda who watched, completely useless in this battle.

"Everyone hurry!" Kitty cried motioning towards the door. Almost the second the words left her mouth the students ran full blast for the door.

Wanda seemed to snap to life and even though she hated nearly all the kids she turned towards them with a worried look.

"Don't panic," she yelled running towards some crying girls and ushering them forward, "everything will be okay!"

"Common," Kitty yelled again, turning her head around to make sure everything was in the clear.

She saw Rogue and Gambit walking towards their attacker just as she herself was grabbed and pulled from the room by a fellow student. She tried to fight it but soon Wanda was behind her and stated, "This isn't out fight."

"But what if they need our help?" Kitty asked as kids ran past her screaming and crying.

"Together those two are unstoppable," Wanda said, "all the students in this building are running around in a panic, we need to help them evacuate."

Kitty took a look back to the door of the classroom like she was unsure but finally nodded as her and Wanda split up. _Together they are unstoppable, _she repeated in her mind, _I hope it's true._

Back in the room Rogue and Gambit moved in for Julien who was on all fours looking like he'd just about had enough.

Crouching to his knees Gambit looked at the Assassin with a smirk on his face, he never really quite had anyone who bugged him like Julien, but he also knew Julien was a puppet of Belladonna, the man couldn't so much as breathe without her permission.

"You fuckin son of a bitch!" Julien said as if he was dizzy, "It doesn't matter where you go I'm going to find you! Maybe even have my sister....."

"Tisk tisk," Gambit said raising his staff and putting it just below Julien throat, "you're not really in a position to be talking right now."

Julien sneered but held his tongue, his eyes slide over to Rogue who was looking down at him with her hands crossed and her hip popped to the side.

She starred right back at him, her pulse throbbing with anger and adrenaline. She had so many questions, now was her time to ask, but did she want to know? Yes, she did, more than anything else, yet she was unable to speak.

"Cherie?" Gambit asked feeling something was wrong but did not move his eyes from Julien.

"Cherie? Pretty nick name," Julien said, "know how many girls he's used that little nickname for?"

"Julien!" Gambit threatened putting more pressure on the staff.

"More than ah can imagine raght?"

"Precisely. Now I don't know too much about you darlin' but I'm going to take a guess and say you are hurting, hurting really badly. Don't get involved with this one, he nothin but a heart breaker."

"Ah'm not involved with him," Rogue said flatly.

Julien shook his head slightly, "I know when LeBaeu has a girl head over heels for him, I can see it in their eyes."

"Your startin to push it Julien!" Gambit hissed ready to thrash him to hell.

"Was just reminding her again she ain't the only one you call Cherie."

Oddly enough that struck Rogue in the right spot and hurt, how could that common nickname be so special to her? She wanted to cry, but she composed herself and let nothing show, she was like a cold hard statue.

"Ah don't see....." Rogue began but was interrupted by someone everyone had long forgotten.

"Remy! I hear sirens!" Jean said, saying his name in a very intimate way.

"Shit!" Gambit hissed, "Alright, find me some type of rope cherie, be quick....."

Rogue heard no other words; her headache suddenly became intense tenfold making it hard for her to breathe. He obviously hadn't been talking to her because she vaguely heard Jean respond and he continued speaking with her.

Her breathing became shorter and shorter by the second and she could feel her heart beating against her chest. Mainly it was her head, it was drowning in pain and voices, voices of the people still stuck deep in her mind.

"Cherie, cherie," she heard lightly through the confusion, "Rogue? You okay?"

She shook her head and could see things clearly, she saw Julien laughing, she couldn't hear but she could tell by his face it was a bitter laugh.

Without hesitating Rogue clenched her fist and sent a near deadly punch right into Julien's nose. He was out instantly, his body falling to the ground, blood dripping everywhere. Rogue could feel the warm liquid in her hand but wasn't fully aware of what she had done. Next thing she knew she was being shaken and called that wrenched French name.

"Alright we really gotta be leavin cherie, common ya gotta move. We need to leave!"

"Whose we?" Rogue snapped sending a chilling glare his way.

Gambit opened his mouth to speak but before he could a quick, unexpected, unbelievably painful punch met the side of his cheek, knocking him off his feet and sending him sprawling across the floor.

Rogue didn't pay any attention to him, she just turned to leave, her steps quick and hard. Before she left, without actually looking at Jean, she said loud and clear, "Lucky ah didn't mess up your face bitch!"

With that she left the room, wishing all the people inside of it were dead.


	7. Note To Readers

Yikes bad news, lost the last part of the story I already had written, ehhhhh, that's okay I wanted to edit a few things, still the weekly updates kind of end here, have to start on fresh material, hopefully the editing helped and I hope the few little changes wont confuse any previous readers. Thanks for the people who give reviews, gives me confidence to keep writing, I hope to have regular updates, if I take too long let me know!


End file.
